Um Casamento Diferente
by DizzyGirl.15
Summary: Ele era tudo o que ela sonhou... Ela era bem diferente das mulheres de seu tempo. ADAPTAÇÃO.
1. Prólogo

_Hey! Já faz um bom tempo que eu não escrevo nada, então eu decidi adaptar essa história para tirar as teias de aranha do meu perfil. Espero que vocês gostem._  
_P.S.: A autora do livro é Kasey Michaels_.

**

* * *

Um casamento diferente**

**Bella Swan: uma noiva muito especial**

"Encontrar um homem nos dias de hoje não é fácil. Ainda mais um homem lindo, vindo diretamente do século dezenove. Quando isso acontece, o negócio é aproveitar. Além de solteiro, Edward Cullen precisa urgentemente de uma esposa que o ajude a sobreviver nesse mundo moderno. Não, não dá para abandonar um homem como Edward!"

**Edward Cullen: um noivo muito diferente**

"Ser um viajante do tempo é um choque para qualquer pessoa! Um casamento inesperado com Bella Swan, então... é algo totalmente inimaginável! Bella é impossível: é uma mulher que fala sem que lhe seja permitido e veste-se de maneira muito ousada! Mas, apesar de tudo, essa mulher atingiu em cheio meu coração. Será que um dia terei de abandoná-la?"

Lista de verificação da esposa perfeita para Edward Cullen.

_Sua noiva:_

1. Nunca dançaria com o mesmo cavalheiro mais do que duas vezes em uma noite.  
2. Cuidadosamente esconderia os tornozelos ao subir em uma carruagem.  
3. Nem pensaria em consentir que palavras como "pernas" e "sexo" passassem por seus lábios.  
4. Falaria apenas quando fosse indagada.  
5. Nunca se dignaria a dar opinião sobre algum tema discutível.  
6. Não falaria jamais sobre política e economia.  
7. Adiaria tudo em favor do marido.  
8. Seria de idade razoável — certamente não mais velha do que 20 anos.

E então Edward Cullen encontrou Bella Swan...

**PRÓLOGO**

Há três dia e três noite o _Pegasus _estava sendo castigado por aquela tempesta de final de verão. Mas a bordo do navio, não havia nada que os marinheiros pudessem fazer. Apesar da tempestade o _Pegasus _continuava se guindo a sua rota para Nova Jersey e, na certa, para um naufrágio iminente.

Aqueles homens, todos acostumados à inconstância dos mares, estavam silentes diante da ameaça da morte.

Não existia nenhum porto pelas proximidades para onde pudessem se dirigir e, se aquela tempestade não passasse logo, acabariam virando comida para os peixes.

De repente aconteceu! De repente, sem que ninguém esperasse a tempestade parou. Não devagar, como era de se esperar. Mas de um momento para o outro! Num instante o céu estava escuro com o vento e a chuva jogando o _Pegasus _ameaçadoramente, no outro a tempestade tinha parado.

O mar, antes tão violento, agora estava calmo, e o sol começava a raiar no horizonte.

— Vou para o convés — Edward disse aos seus companheiros.

— Não faça isso, filho — um dos marinheiros mais velhos o aconselhou! — Já ouvi contar sobre tempestades como essa. Ela não passou. É o _Olho. _Logo estará de volta.

Edward, jogando para trás os seus longos cabelos cor de bronze, sorriu e disse:

— Mesmo assim vou dar uma olhada no que está acontecendo lá fora e conhecer o _Olho._

— Cuidado, é muito perigoso. Muitas coisas estranhas acontecem no mar.

— Ficar aqui também é muito perigoso, meu bom amigo. Não se preocupe. Vou lá em cima dar uma olhada e logo estou de volta.

Edward saiu do porão do navio, foi para o convés e viu o que lhe pareceu uma ilha com uma belíssima praia e uma floresta de pinheiros. A cena era muito bonita: num céu azul, o sol já brilhava soberano e muitos pássaros faziam sua algazarra matinal.

Edward ficou apreciando a paisagem romântica que tinha diante dos olhos, sem se dar conta que sobre a sua cabeça um homem tentava consertar o mastro principal.

— Saia daí! Saia daí! — o homem gritou.

Edward, assustado olhou para cima. O homem continuava pe dindo-lhe que saísse do local onde estava. Mas como com uma tempestade como aquela que acabara de passar, já tinha um ho mem consertando um mastro? Edward, que não era marinheiro e estava naquele navio há um pouco mais de dois meses apenas porque gostava de aventuras, não sabia responder àquela pergunta. E foi neste instante que algo caiu lá de cima sobre a cabeça dele. Para Edward, o dia ensolarado de repente se transformou num noite escura e ele não viu mais nada.

* * *

_Continuo postando ou não? Deixem reviews, por favor._


	2. Capítulo I

**Capitulo I  
**

Aturdida com o locutor que falava sem parar, Bella Swan desligou o rádio-relógio e voltou a re costar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Na certa ela estava bem confusa. A prova disso era ter colocado o rádio-relógio para despertar às cinco e meia. Tudo por culpa daquela tempestade que durava três dias que a mantivera presa ali naquela casa. Outro motivo que deixava Bella certa que estava muito confusa era a vontade que tinha de sair pela praia à procura de pedaços de maneira para a sra. Weber.

Bella fechou os olhos. Coitada da sra. Weber... A mulher parecia tão triste quando lhe mostrara sua coleção de arte, isso caso se pudesse chamar de arte inúmeros pedaços de madeira recobertos por flores de plástico e conchas.

Mas a vizinha de Bella, obviamente gostava muito desse passatempo. Logo pela manhã a mulher adorava ficar vasculhando a praia. De acordo com ela, o mar sempre lhe trazia grandes surpresas. E essas grandes surpresas eram pedaços de madeira de tamanhos e formas inimagináveis. E tudo precisava ser recolhido bem cedo, antes que o mar retirasse da praia o que lá havia deixado.

— Eu sempre facilito a minha vida — Bella disse se espreguiçando. — Da próxima vez que prometer algo a alguém preciso me lembrar que detesto acordar tão cedo.

Bella olhou para o rádio e lembrou-se do que Arnie, o locutor, estava dizendo quando ela acordara.

— Onde ele consegue arrumar tanto assunto, tanta disposição às cinco e meia da manhã?

Devagar, Bella tirou uma das pernas de sob o lençol e tocou o tapete que Aro Volturi havia lhe trazido de presente na última viagem que fizera ao Taiti.

— O tapete é macio, mas a minha cama é muito mais. — Ela voltou a colocar a perna sob o lençol e disse se repreendendo: — Vamos, Bella Swan. Não seja assim tão preguiçosa. Faça exatamente o que tinha se proposto. Afinal, a vida é bela e acordar às cinco e meia da manhã não é uma grande tragédia. Vamos, abra os olhos e encare a vida. Não seja covarde! — Mais uma vez ela se espreguiçou. — Mas eu sou uma covarde! Uma grande covarde! Estava tendo um sonho tão bonito... Aí o Arnie me acorda falando sobre gorilas, patos... Será que era isso mesmo que aquele locutor maluco estava falando? Não sei... Só sei que preciso me levantar! E vai ser _agora! _— Ao pronunciar a última palavra, Bella deu um pulo da cama e se aproximou da janela.

— Cada dia me surpreendo mais comigo mesmo. Ontem tinha certeza que a tempestade ia passar, viu James?

James era um gato de cinco anos.

— Foi por isso que coloquei esse maldito despertador tão cedo. E olha lá, amigo! O sol está brilhando e a praia está repleta de objetos: latas, garrafas, um ténis e muitos outros produtos dessa humanidade que se acha maravilhosa. Quando é que as pessoas vão aprender que precisam se preocupar com o meio ambiente?

— Bella olhou para o gato que estava sobre um tapete. — James? Por que você não fala comigo? Olha lá: também tem dois tocos bem grandes e... e... Mas aquilo na beira da praia não é um toco. Pelo que sei, tocos não têm braços nem pernas... James: _é um __homem! _E ele pode estar morto!

Assustada, Bella saiu da janela e correu para a cozinha: pre cisava entrar em contato com o serviço de emergência! Mas ao chegar na cozinha lembrou-se que não mandara ligar o telefone pois quando fora para aquela casa estava pretendendo ficar bem longe do mundo civilizado.

— Como sempre, você tem ideias maravilhosas, Bella Swan. Faz trinta e dois anos que você tem ideias geniais! Um homem jogado na praia e você não tem como pedir ajuda.

Bella abriu a porta da cozinha com cuidado. Dali dava para ver o homem que continuava sem se mexer.

— Agora tenha um pouco de coragem e vá até lá! — Bella estava parada junto à porta. — Mas ele pode estar fingindo, não pode? Você se aproxima e pronto: é atacada! Se pelo menos tivesse uma arma, poderia chegar perto dele com mais segurança.

Bella inspirou profundamente. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Não podia ficar ali parada sem fazer absolutamente nada!

Com muita cautela, se aproximou do homem e ficou olhando para ele.

"Ele não pode estar morto! Deus, por favor, não brinque comigo: o que vou fazer com um homem morto? Decorar o seu corpo com flores de plástico e conchas?", ela se perguntava em pensamento.

Vendo que o homem continuava em se mexer, Bella agachou-se ao lado dele e ficou olhando. Mesmo de bruços, com os braços estendidos para frente e com quase metade do corpo coberto pela água, dava para perceber que o homem tinha um belo físico.

— Ele poderia pelo menos dar um sinal de vida. O que eu faço na praia de camisola, na companhia de um homem que não sei se está morto? E ele usa umas roupas estranhas... — Bella balançou a cabeça. — Será que agora, Bella Swan, vai se preocupar se o homem conhece ou não a moda masculina atual? Esqueça a roupa e faça alguma coisa útil!

Bella achava que a primeira atitude a tomar seria colocá-lo de costas.

— Isso. De costas. Você tem que colocá-lo de costas. Mas se estiver morto? Vai começar a gritar de medo? — Com cautela, encostou um dedo no braço dele e imediatamente o retirou. — Se está morto eu não sei, mas esse homem está supergelado! Mas isso pode ser por causa da água.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos como se rezasse e tentou se lembrar do curso de primeiro socorros que havia feito.

— Acho que primeiro devo bater nas costas dele. Será que é isso mesmo que tenho de fazer? — Ela pensou um pouco e concluiu: — Bem, se de nada adiantar, caso esteja vivo pelo menos vai saber que eu estou aqui. Mas será que se eu fizer isso não vou prejudicá-lo ainda mais?

Bella pensou um pouco e resolveu bater nas costas do homem. Mas logo desistiu.

— É melhor virá-lo de costas. — Desta vez Bella não titubeou e resolveu fazer o serviço. Mas onde encontrar forças para virar um homem daquele tamanho? — Não interessa se você tem ou não forças. Vamos! Vire esse homem de barriga para cima!

Com um esforço muito grande ela finalmente conseguiu virá-lo.

— Agora chega de pânico! Ponha em prática os seus conhecimentos!

Como por milagre tudo o que havia aprendido no curso foi se descortinando a sua frente.

— É isso mesmo! Não desista! Continue! Vai dar certo! Quem diria, hein Bella Swan? Quem diria que um dia você estaria numa praia de manhãzinha, tentando ressuscitar um homem!

De repente o homem tossiu.

— Maaaravilha! — ela gritou e continuou executando tudo o que se lembrava. — Agora respire, moço! Vamos, respire! Não está me ouvindo? _Respire!_

De repente, dois olhos de um verde estonteante a fitaram.

— Nossa! Mas que cor de olhos! — ela disse admirada.

O homem, depois de alguns instantes a empurrou e começou a vomitar violentamente.

Bella agora fitava o homem com imenso orgulho. Ela havia conseguido. Ela, a avoada Bella Swan havia conseguido salvar a vida de um homem. A vida fizera dela uma heroína!

"Quem disse que eu só sirvo para fazer revisão de livros? Também sirvo para muitas outras coisas!", ela pensava satisfeita.

— Melhorou? — Bella perguntou ao homem que continuava deitado.

— Não estou sentido-me nada bem. O que aconteceu?

— A mim você vem perguntar o que aconteceu?

O desconhecido tentou levantar-se mas voltou a deitar-se.

Bella foi para mais perto dele e estendeu-lhe a mão.

O homem ficou olhando para a mão dela sem saber o que fazer.

— Vamos, pegue a minha mão. Eu ajudo você. Vai querer ficar o dia inteiro deitado aí? — Vendo que ele mal conseguia se mexer, ela voltou a agachar-se. — Se apoie nos meus ombros. E foi exatamente o que ele fez. Só que nos instante em que Bella estava se levantando, o homem soltou todo o peso do corpo sobre ela.

— O que está pensando que eu sou? A Mulher Maravilha? Se não me ajudar, não vou conseguir. Você é muito pesado. Também com um corpo desse! Seria muito bom que você tivesse os músculos menos desenvolvidos e fosse um pouquinho mais leve. Força, moço! Força! Tente se ajudar e me ajudar um pouquinho mais. A minha casa fica bem perto daqui. E você também não precisava ser tão alto! Ou eu podia ser menos baixinha!

O homem finalmente conseguiu se levantar.

— Ótimo! Mas não jogue o seu peso todo em cima de mim. Se continuar fazendo isso, vou me afundar na areia. — Mas o homem parecia que não a escutava. — Desse jeito não vai dar. Deve estar sendo muito difícil para você. Vamos fazer o seguinte: volte a sentar-se e eu vou tentar entrar em contato com as autoridades. Você não corre nenhum risco. Vai demorar muito para a maré voltar a subir.

De repente o homem passou a se apoiar quase que completamente nas próprias pernas.

— Não, não quero que chame as autoridades. Já estou bem, pode acreditar.

— Sabe que fazemos uma bela dupla? A Mulher Maravilha e o Super-homem!

Mas a força dele logo se esgotou. Então, passo a passo os dois foram caminhando até a porta da casa. Quando entraram, Bella resolveu levá-lo até o seu quarto.

— Não, não faça isso. Estamos chegando — ela recomendou quando percebeu que ele, mais uma vez, se apoiava quase que completamente em seus ombros. — Só faltava nós dois cairmos agora! Aguente firme. Só faltam mais alguns passos.

Usando o pouco da energia que ainda lhe restava, Bella fez com ele chegasse até a cama. — Deite-se. Vamos, deite-se.

O desconhecido deixou aquele corpanzil cair de repente sobre a cama. Com o barulho, James saiu correndo miando.

— Estarei eu no céu? — o homem perguntou olhando para ela.

— E ainda tem alguma dúvida? Você está no céu e eu sou o anjo Gabriel. Mas não precisa se preocupar. Você não morreu. Nem eu. Ainda! Mais um pouco apoiando você e na certa eu teria partido desse mundo para-o outro. Nunca pensei que fosse uma mulher tão forte. Mas agora estou precisando descansar um pouco. Afinal, ninguém é de ferro. Eu pelo menos não sou. Quanto a você, tenho quase certeza que é de ferro, sim. — Bella respirava com muita dificuldade. — Mas deixa eu me recuperar um pouco. Já já vou sair para procurar ajuda.

— Não! — ele exclamou, fazendo um grande esforço para manter os olhos abertos. — Você será muito bem recompensada pela ajuda que me deu e também pelo seu silêncio.

Será que ouvira direito o que ele lhe dissera? Aquele homem estava prometendo-lhe uma recompensa pela a ajuda e pelo silêncio dela? Mas Bella não queria fazer nada de anormal. Se ainda estivesse pensando em ligar para o Arnie, o locutor daquela rádio maluca, aí sim o desconhecido teria que ficar preocupado. Arnie na certa faria o maior estardalhaço e rapidamente toda a região saberia o que tinha acontecido. Mas a única coisa que estava pretendendo fazer era pedir ajuda.

— Olha aqui, moço, você está ferido. Se ainda não sabe, tem um belo corte na cabeça e eu o encontrei desmaiado. Pensei até que estivesse morto. Quem pode me assegurar que não está com o crânio fraturado? Isso pode ser muito perigoso. Não sou médica e tenho que tomar algumas providências. Não posso...

— Cale-se! Deus, será que vou precisar costumar a língua desta mulher? — ele a interrompeu com firmeza. Depois tocou o peito e a nuca à procura de algo. — Meu embornal! O que fez com o meu embornal, senhora? Eu preciso dele.

Bella olhava para o homem que ajudara e agora ocupava sua cama com vontade de esganá-lo. Onde já se viu alguém ser tão grosseiro? Ela lhe salvara a vida! Quem ele pensada que era? O dono do mundo?

— Diga-me, senhora, onde pôs o meu embornal?

— Na certa ele ficou na praia ou você o perdeu — ela disse com um imenso prazer pois sabia que a resposta iria irritá-lo.

O homem virou-se para a janela e ficou em silêncio. Bella, próxima à cama, via o estado que seus lindos lençóis haviam ficado.

Ele voltou-se e pareceu ter ficado chocado com a presença de Bella.

— O que ainda está fazendo aqui? Por que deixou meu embornal na praia? Vá buscá-lo imediatamente!

"O que será que tem dentro desse embornal? E que palavra mais antiga... _Embornal? _Se ainda ele estivesse preocupado em ter perdido a bolsa, tudo bem. Mas _embornal... _E eu que pensei que fosse ter um homem aos meus pés, me agradecendo por ter lhe salvo a vida... Sou mesmo uma grande idiota. E a história de costurar a minha língua... Ah, esse machão desqualificado ainda me paga!, Bella pensava, olhando bem no fundo daquele olhos azuis.

— Vou tomar um banho e depois procurarei alguém para cuidar de você.

— _Vá imediatamente procurar o meu embornal!_

— Você só pode ser louco! Está na _minha _casa e ainda grita desse jeito desse jeito comigo! Vá para o inferno!

— Não dirija-se a mim dessa maneira! — ele disse e imedia tamente levou a mão à cabeça.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não tirei você da praia para vê-lo morrendo na minha cama. Se essa porcaria de embornal é tão importante, vou procurá-lo para você. Mas vê se fica calmo. O que tem nesse embornal? Drogas?

— Drogas? E o que eu faria com drogas? Eu não sou um boticário.

— Você não é o _quê?_

— Eu não sou um boticário — ele voltou a responder.

E ele repetira a palavra! Não seria melhor ter dito que não era um farmacêutico? Ou ficar calado?

— Se não tem drogas no seu _embornal, _o que você tem lá dentro?

— O meu manuscrito — ele respondeu, tentando vira-se de lado. — Apenas vá buscá-lo. Por favor, traga-o para mim. Depois, deixe-me descansar um pouco aqui e prometo que me retirarei. Não quero causar-lhe nenhum problema, nenhum tipo de problema.

Agora havia melhorado. Ele lhe pedira com educação que fosse procurar o embornal.

— Não precisa me fazer promessas. Descanse o tempo que for necessário — Bella disse, mas o homem havia adormecido. —- É muita grosseria... Me deixar assim falando sozinha...

Bella sabia que o correto seria chamar a polícia ou ir atrás de um telefone para pedir uma ambulância. Logo estaria com pessoas ali para ajudá-la. E ela precisava de ajuda. E como! Antes, porém, iria procurar o embornal.

Bella deu uma andada pela praia, certa de que não iria encontrar nada. Mas de repente, ela viu o embornal misturado com o lixo, uns metros adiante do local que encontrara o homem.

Com o embornal pendurado no ombro, ela aproveitou para pegar alguns pedaços de madeira para a sra. Weber. Intrigada, sentou-se numa pedra. Aquele homem era bastante estranho: lindo, mas estranho! Falava de um jeito diferente, tinha um sotaque que parecia britânico e usava umas roupas...

Bella ficou ali sentada por alguns minutos. Que atitude tomar? Talvez não devesse chamar nem a polícia nem uma ambulância. Apesar de achar que homem era estranho e grosseiro, sentia que não corria nenhum tipo de risco.

— E fisicamente ele parece muito bem. Só deve estar agora muito cansado. Por isso também não vou chamar a ambulância.

Decidida a ler o manuscrito dele depois que tomasse um banho e fizesse um café, Bella foi para casa.

"Será que ele é mesmo um escritor? Vou dar uma olhada nesse manuscrito para ver se é possível publicá-lo. Mesmo se não for muito bom escritor, posso dar uma olhada no texto e entregar para o Aro ou para algum outro editor. Quem sabe? Não custa arriscar!", ela pensava já no banho. "Na minha vida já aconteceram muitas coisas estranhas, mas encontrar um homem quase morto em frente a uma casa de praia... e ainda com um manuscrito... aí já é demais... Se contasse, ninguém iria acreditar..."

— Acreditariam, sim, Bella. Mas é claro que acreditariam. Mas é claro que acreditariam. Todo mundo sabe que com você acontecem coisas incríveis! — ela disse em voz alta. — Portanto, não se preocupe!


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Edward acordou por causa do suave aroma de café que havia inundado o ambiente. Imediatamente ele deu-se conta que a fome que sentia era muito grande.

Por causa da tempestade, há dias não se alimentava direito. Uma vez, ao tentar cozinhar, havia escorregado e quebrado a perna. A galera¹ se desequilibrara por causa de ondas muito fortes.

Fora um verdadeiro estrago. No instante em que a galera tom bara para a direita, o caldeirão de sopa havia acompanhado o movimento da embarcação e nada conseguiu detê-lo: ele foi parar no chão. E o cozinheiro também.

Mas agora o mar estava bem calmo e, finalmente, a tempestade parecia ter ido embora. Já não era sem tempo: ela os atormentara bem mais do que o suficiente.

Ele moveu a perna devagar e percebeu que estava numa cama, e não na rede estreita que vinha dormindo no _Pegasus _nos últimos dois meses.

Aquela deveria ser a cabine do capitão, mas como fora parar ali, não tinha a menor ideia.

Claro! Mas é claro que se lembrava! Ele tinha ido ao convés para dar uma olhada lá fora. Lembrava-se também que conversara alguma coisa com uma pessoa e depois... mais nada.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e imediatamente sentiu muita dor. Levou a mão até a testa e viu que ela estava inchada.

Pronto! Agora sabia o que havia lhe acontecido. Mesmo contra o conselho dos marinheiros, insistira em ir ao convés e lá algo lhe acontecera. O capitão, então, o levara para a sua cabine.

Mas ele ainda estava todo molhado e alguém o cobrira com um lençol. Melhor assim: pelo menos por algum tempo estaria livre daquele maldita rede.

Ele sentiu a maciez do colchão e adorou o cheiro de limpeza daqueles lençóis.

Devagar, Edward abriu os olhos para ver direito como era a cabine do capitão e se deparou com um círculo de lâminas de metal penduradas no teto.

– Mas que raio de invenção é essa?

Ele virou a cabeça para a esquerda e viu que estava num quarto grande, muito grande mesmo para a cabine de um capitão. E o quarto possuía mobílias brancas, que ele imediatamente as iden tificou como pertencentes ao estilo francês.

_Estilo francês? _Mas que diabo de lugar ele tinha ido parar? E aquele não era um quarto qualquer: tinha certeza de que per tencia a uma mulher!

Edward virou-se então para a direita, com o coração em disparada e viu que a pouca luminosidade do quarto entrava através de vária lâminas justapostas que tinham sido colocadas em frente à janela. Ele piscou para ver se estava acordado. E piscou mais ainda quando viu em frente à cama, pendurado na parede, um quadro com a pintura de uma mulher.

Era um quadro grande. A mulher era muito jovem e muito bonita. A pintura a mostrava junto ao mar, com as mãos para trás e os cabelos ao sabor do vento.

Ela mais parecia um ser etéreo, uma fada, com aquele vestido comprido com flores rosa e amarelo.

Edward prestou mais atenção no quadro que estava diante de si e viu que numas pedras, ao lado da mulher, tinha um chapéu com pequenas flores o enfeitando.

Mas o que deixou Edward profundamente impressionado foi o rosto da mulher. E aqueles olhos castanhos que pareciam sorrir.

_Eu estou no céu?_

_E você ainda tem alguma dúvida? Você está no céu e eu sou __o anjo Gabriel._

– Mas o que está acontecendo? – Edward estava muito confuso e tinha a sensação que milhares de sinos haviam resolvido tocar dentro da sua cabeça.

– Quer dizer, então, que acordou? Ótimo. Você dormiu durante várias horas. O cheiro do meu café faz milagres. Mas acho que antes de comer você vai querer tomar um banho. Sua roupa está molhada, suja e não cheira muito bem. Pelo jeito vou ter que comprar um colchão novo. Mas é esse o preço que tenho que pagar por ter me tornado uma heroína, não acha? A propósito: enquanto dormia fui comprar umas roupas para você. Algumas roupas de baixo e outras peças. Essas que está usando, depois de _bem _lavadas ainda podem ser aproveitadas. O banheiro dos hóspedes fica logo na saída do quarto, à direita.

Bella parou de falar por alguns instantes. Afinal, precisava respirar um pouco. Depois continuou:

– Só esqueci de lhe dizer uma coisa: sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. É o que todos fazem. E essa cama que esteve dormindo é minha.

Edward olhou para a fotografia de Bella na parede e depois para ela. Sim, aquelas duas mulheres eram a mesma pessoa. Mas a que estava ali na porta no quarto falava muito. Muito. E usava um vestido de listras verdes com fundo branco de um material diferente, os cabelos estavam presos e nos pés usava um chinelo estranho.

Algumas lembranças difusas fizeram Edward ficar mais confuso ainda. Já vira aquela mulher em algum lugar. Mas onde? E a roupa que na ocasião usava era diferente. Nas lembranças ela estava quase nua. Será que era isso mesmo?

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou se lembrar. A mulher, além de quase nua, também estava cansada por causa do esforço que tinha de fazer.

– Foi você... Estou lembrando-me... Foi você quem retirou-me do mar, não foi? Nenhum dos marinheiros conseguiu. Mas você, sim. Tenho certeza que estou na presença de uma americana. O sotaque do americano é muito característico. Onde exatamente nós estamos? Quem é que manda nessas terras? Desculpe-me essa pergunta é tremendamente tola. Faz tempo que já não controlamos muitas coisas. Você salvou-me para entregar-me aos seus soldados?

– Era só essa que me faltava! – Bella exclamou tendo a certeza que o delírio daquele homem iria demorar a passar. – Por que tudo acontece comigo? Mas também, por que não? Por que desta vez teria que ser diferente?

Edward prestava atenção em cada gesto de Bella e se assustou quando ela lhe jogou uma espécie de bolsa.

– Agora, amigão, ouça: não estou a fim de confusão. Tome um banho e vá embora. Deixei o seu _embornal _no banheiro. E pode ficar tranquilo: não o abri, portanto não sei o que tem dentro. Enquanto você toma banho, vou dar uma andadinha na praia: eu e minha carteira, é lógico. Portanto não adianta procurá-la. Certo? Vou ficar lá contando até mil. Quando terminar, se ainda não tiver ido embora, vou chamar a cavalaria! Entendeu?

– Espere! – Edward gritou. Precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que ela saísse. Algo que a fizesse desistir de tomar qualquer tipo de atitude. Algo que a fizesse perceber que não lhe faria nenhum mal. Se deixasse a segurança que encontrara ali naquele local, logo estaria preso.

– Ainda não lhe agradeci tudo o que fez por mim, sra. Swan. E estou fazendo isso neste momento. – Ele a fitava com respeito. – A senhora fez algo muito nobre: salvou a vida de um homem. Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Ser-lhe-ei eternamente grato.

– Espero mesmo que sim. Também _ser-lhe-ia _eternamente grata se não me causasse nenhum tipo de aborrecimento.

– Eu aborrecê-la? Por que o faria?

– Não sei. Mas apesar de tudo, me sinto muito orgulhosa: eu, Bella Swan, salvei um homem. Quando o encontrei, pensei que estivesse morto. Pensei, não: tinha certeza que estava morto. Mas também com a pancada que levou na cabeça até o Super-homem iria para a lona.

– Super-homem? Ele é algum soldado muito forte?

– Você nem imagina o quanto. E ainda voa.

– Um soldado que voa? – Edward levou a mão à cabeça. Pelo jeito aquela mulher era perigosa. E não gozava plenamente de suas faculdades mentais.

– Esqueça o que eu disse, está bom? Vê se toma um banho agora. Vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer. Se quiser, pode usar o meu banheiro particular. É ali naquela porta. – Bella apontou para o fundo do quarto. – Depois de tomar banho e comer, gostaria que fosse embora.

Edward estava muito preocupado. Quase não entendia o que aquela mulher falava. Com muito cuidado, ele afastou o lençol que o cobria e foi se levantando. A cabeça doía tanto que parecia que ia estourar.

Sentado na beirada da cama, ele tentou ajeitar a roupa da melhor maneira que pôde. Afinal precisava mostrar o máximo de digni dade diante daquela que lhe salvara a vida. E além do mais, há mais de dois meses não via uma mulher.

– Mais uma vez quero agradecê-la, sra. Swan – ele falou no tom mais amigável que encontrou. – Talvez agora a senhora poderia pedir a um dos seus criados que me trouxesse uma tina. Isso se não for lhe dar muito trabalho.

– Você só pode estar brincando comigo! _Criados? E você __quer uma tina? _– Bella o fitava com os olhos arregalados e naquele instante perdeu o resto do medo que ainda sentia daquele homem. Com o dedo em riste, aproximou-se da cama.

Edward ficou olhando para o dedo dela e não gostou de ver uma mulher tão bonita com unhas vermelhas. Será que tinha ido parar na casa de alguma cortesã? Mas isso tivesse acontecido, não teria o menor problema. O mar poderia tê-lo levado para qualquer lugar.

Bella olhava para Edward e para o próprio dedo e pensava:

"O que esse idiota fica olhando tanto para o meu dedo? Meu Deus do céu... Tão lindo e tão louco! Mas tenho que me manter firme com ele, caso contrário vou arrumar mais confusão ainda!"

– Olha aqui, moço – ela continuava com o dedo muito pró ximo ao rosto dele. – Pensei que eu fosse meio maluca, mas você ultrapassou todos os limites. Brincadeira tem hora e lugar, sabia? Apesar da pancada que levou, é bom parar com isso! Aqui não é a velha Inglaterra!

– Eu sei. Eu sei que não estou na Inglaterra.

– É mesmo? E o que mais você sabe?

– Sei que estou na América.

– E mesmo? E como sabe que está na América?

– Perdoe-me o que vou dizer, mas sei disso por causa do seu sotaque esquisito.

– Ah! Quer dizer que o _meu _sotaque que é esquisito! Esses ingleses não mudam nunca!

– Sei também que sou seu prisioneiro.

– Meu prisioneiro?

– Sim, senhora.

"Estou achando que não foi só a pancada que o deixou assim. Ele pode ser louco de nascença!"

– Quer dizer que você é o meu prisioneiro...

– De guerra. Prisioneiro de guerra, senhora. Deve ter ouvido que há pouco tempo capturamos uma de suas fragatas². Se não me engano, o nome dela era Chesapeake.

– Ah... Entendi... – Bella disse voltando a ficar perto da porta. – Você está se referindo àquela fragata chamada Chesapeake. Sei... Isso eu acho que aconteceu na guerra de 1812. Pelo menos acho que foi essa a data que li num livro que fiz a revisão. Agora eu entendi. Você deve ser um professor e, como a maioria dos professores, está tentando saber se está diante de uma pessoa escolarizada. E para isso resolveu fazer uma brincadeirinha.

– Com sua permissão, senhora, gostaria de lhe dizer que o som de sua voz é maravilhoso. Mesmo assim não entendo nem a metade do que está me dizendo. Não sou um professor, mas sim um escritor. Neste instante, porém, sou um soldado. E seu prisioneiro.

– Sei... – Bella tentava se controlar. O homem continuava a falar besteiras como se fossem a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"Ou ele é louco, ou é um excelente ator! Entra na minha cassa, dorme na minha cama e fica me tratando como seu eu fosse uma perfeita idiota", ela pensava.

– Infelizmente tenho que aceitar o fato de eu ser prisioneiro. Mas posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?

– À vontade – Bella respondeu com vontade de gritar.

– Não entendi o que falou sobre a guerra de 1812. Da maneira que se referiu a ela, parece que já terminou. E, pelo que me consta, agora em 1813 a situação continua muito difícil entre os nossos países. Ainda mais com Napoleão fazendo o que está fa zendo.

– Sei... 1813... – Com um dedo ela começou a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo. Napoleão também. Claro, Napoleão está em plena atividade. Se você diz, quem sou eu para contrariá-lo? Não vou estranhar se de repente Napoleão em pessoa estiver sentado na minha cama. Vamos lá, professor. Continue: estou aqui para ouvi-lo.

Enquanto falava, Bella não parava de fitá-lo. Mais do que nunca tinha certeza que estava diante de um louco ou de algum impostor. E isso começava adeixá-la muito zangada.

– Apesar de ser uma mulher diferente daquelas que conheço, a senhora se comporta da mesma maneira: não entende nada do mundo dos homens. Por que estranha quando digo que situação continua estremecida entre os nossos países? Estamos em 1813. Para ser mais exato, estamos em 3 de agosto de 1813! Se essa não for a data exata é porque devo ter ficado um tanto confuso por causa daquela maldita tempestade. Mas sou inglês e a senhora é americana. E nossos países estão em guerra!

– Em guerra! Claro... estamos em 1813 e a Inglaterra e a América estão em guerra. – Bella tinha a sensação que falava com uma criança que conhecia um pouco de História.

"Daqui a pouco ele vai começar a dizer que foi atacado por um imenso dragão que soltava fogo pela boca e pelo nariz. Depois vai me contar... Sei lá! Sei lá o que esse homem vai inventar. Vai saber até onde chega a imaginação dele!"

– Está vendo aquilo lá? – ela perguntou.

– O quê?

– Ali, no canto do quarto.

– A senhora está se referindo àquela espécie de caixa, sra. Swan?

– Caixa? Mas de que caixa você está falando?

– Refiro-me exatamente à caixa que a senhora apontou. É lá que guarda os seus pertences?

– Aquilo não é uma caixa. E uma televisão. Entendeu? – ela voltou a repetir: – Aquilo não é uma caixa: _é uma televisão!_

– Mas pensei que fosse uma caixa!

– Pois pensou errado.

– Mas o que é uma televisão?

– Televisão é uma... – Bella, com muita raiva, interrompeu a frase.

Edward viu que ela pegou uma caixa bem menor e apertou um botão que fez um clique.

– Não olhe para mim! Olhe para a caixa! Está vendo? Loucura pega! Olhe para a televisão.

Devagar, ele virou-se e olhou para a televisão. Na tela, Popeye cantava sua canção tão característica.

Edward voltou a olhar para Bella quando ouviu outro clique.

– Peguei você, não foi impostor? – Ela sorriu satisfeita. – Vamos, continue a dizer que estamos em 1813. Continue falando que a Inglaterra e a América estão em guerra. E, se quiser, também pode continuar falando sobre Napoleão.

Edward não prestava atenção nas palavras de Bella.

– Por que você ficou quieto? É vergonha? Mas é claro que é vergonha! Também ficaria envergonhada se fosse desmascarada do jeito que desmascarei você.

– Mas que mágica fascinante! – Ele se levantou da cama e se ajoelhou diante da televisão, colocando as mãos na tela.

– O que é que você está fazendo agora?

– Para onde ele foi? – Edward além de surpreso, estava pro fundamente impressionado.

– Ele quem?

– O marinheiro que dizia chamar–se Popeye.

– Eu... eu não acredito! _Eu não mereço! _– Bella pôs as mãos na cabeça.

– Como é que a senhora o fez falar?

– Quer dizer, então, que você não sabe? Quer dizer que quer mesmo continuar com essa farsa?

Edward viu que a pequena caixa que Bella deixara sobre a cama, caíra no chão.

– O que a senhora fez com o marinheiro? – ele voltou a perguntar.

– Eu., eu... Eu não posso continuar com isso. Acho que você não se lembra mesmo do Popeye. E não estava fingindo quando pediu que um criado lhe trouxesse uma tina. Você precisa de um médico! Acredita mesmo que estamos em 1813, não acredita?

– Não só acredito, como tenho certeza que estamos em 1813! Eu estava a bordo quando a tempestade começou. E foram três dias de tempestade. Será que tem mais alguém aqui com quem eu possa falar? Sua governanta, talvez. Quem sabe com o seu dono?

Edward agora olhava para Bella com um profundo carinho. E estava preocupado: ela estava pálida e muito ansiosa.

– Sra. Swan, a senhora está bem?

– Ele acredita. Ele acredita que estamos em 1813 – ela disse em voz baixa. – Mas aparentemente ele não tem nada de louco. Nada. Mas esse homem tem que estar louco. Se não estiver vou ter que começar acreditar que veio do...

"Não! Você não pode entrar na loucura alheia, Bella Swan. De loucura, chega a sua!", ela agora pensava. "Mas como dizer a esse deus que ele não está em 1813? Como dizer a ele que..."

Bella não teve tempo de terminar o pensamento. Tudo a sua volta começou a girar. E se não fosse a agilidade de Edward, ela teria caído no chão.

* * *

¹ Antiga embarcação longa e de baixo bordo, movida a vela ou a remos, que servia tanto à marinha de guerra quanto à mercante.

² A fragata é um tipo de navio de guerra.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Primeiro eu gostaria de pedir desculpa pela demora para atualizar. Eu consegui queimar a placa-mãe do meu notebook (parabéns para mim!) e tive que ficar alguns dias sem ele. Além disso estou de recuperação e minha prova é terça, então eu diminui meu tempo na internet para estudar.  
Semana que vem tem post normal se tudo der certo. Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, por favor! Eu preciso saber se vocês estão gostando para continuar postando.  
Beijo ;*


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Bella voltou a si e logo viu que fora deitada sobre os lençóis úmidos.

O que teria acontecido com ela? Será que fora um desmaio? Claro, mas claro que tinha sido um desmaio! Quem não desmaiaria diante da hipótese e do pressentimento de estar diante de um homem que era um viajante do tempo? Qualquer um. Desmaiar era o mínimo que poderia ter acontecido com ela. O susto tinha sido tão grande que a essas alturas dos acontecimentos poderia estar morta. Ou será que estava morta e ainda não percebera?

Não, não havia morrido. Ela estava certa disso após ter dado uma olhada pelo ambiente.

— Só se o meu quarto e o deus grego me acompanharam até o além.

Ela fechou os olhos. Aquilo tudo não podia estar acontecendo. Era um sonho. Logo acordaria e riria muito daquilo tudo. Quando contasse a sra. Weber que tinha sonhado com um homem que viera diretamente de 1813 para o seu quarto, as duas dariam boas risadas. O difícil seria explicar à amiga o quanto o homem era lindo. Mas já que era tudo fantasia, tinha o direito de sonhar com o que bem entendesse. Ou não?

Bella resolveu ficar em silêncio e manter os olhos fechados. Quando os abrisse estaria de novo na cama, a tempestade teria terminado. Então, ela se levantaria e iria pegar os pedaços de madeira para a sra. Weber.

— Edward, você ainda está aí?

— Continue deitada, mulher, e calada. Ou vai desmaiar de novo.

— Repita — ela pediu.

— Continue deitada, mulher, e calada. Ou vai desmaiar de novo.

— E não é que ele repetiu? — Bella balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Continue deitada, _mulher. _E isso lá é maneira de se falar?

Ela abriu os olhos e o inglês vindo dos mares continuava lá: sentado na cama, fitando-a com aqueles dois imensos olhos azuis.

— Edward?

— Pois não, senhora.

—Você existe mesmo?

— A senhora não está bem. Descanse — ele recomendou com paciência.

— Pensei que estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

— Se teve um pesadelo, senhora, eu não sei. Mas tenho certeza que desmaiou.

— Não podia mesmo ser um sonho, um pesadelo. Tinha que ser verdade, Bella Swan. E você ainda ousou duvidar?

— Sobre o que está falando, mulher?

— Achei que estivesse tendo um sonho e quando acordasse, você estaria bem longe daqui. Mas ia ser felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, não acha?

Edward nada respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando atento para ela.

— Me desculpe por esse desmaio fora de hora. Não sou dada a esse tipo de coisa. É a primeira vez que desmaiei em toda a minha vida. A primeira e última.

Vendo que estava falando demais, comportamento que ele ob viamente não gostava, Bella calou-se. Mas tinha deixado de dizer algo importante. Só não se lembrava o quê. Após alguns instantes em silêncio, ela lembrou-se:

— Edward? — Bella deliberadamente evitava-lhe o olhar. — Quer dizer: sr. Cullen, tenho algo muito importante para lhe dizer. É algo que não sei se vai gostar muito de ouvir. Estive pensando que talvez o senhor...

— Não precisa se preocupar, senhora. Eu já sei.

— Sabe? — ela perguntou espantada.

— Sei.

— Mas sabe o quê?

—Sei que não estamos em 1813 — Edward respondeu passando a mão pelos longos cabelos várias vezes.

Bella olhava fascinada para aqueles gestos. Ele tinha dedos longos, fortes. Um corpo que mais parecia ter sido esculpido por algum artista. Uns lábios e um rosto...

"Bella Swan! Pare com isso! O que é que você está pensando? Será que perdeu o juízo? Ele ainda está molhado e cheio de areia. Ele pode ter vindo do passado. E você... você... Levante-se! Le vante-se e saia deste quarto antes que algo de mal lhe aconteça!", ela pensava mas continuava deitada sem se mexer.

— Como é que sabe disso? — Bella quis saber feliz por ter colocado um vestido sobre o biquini antes de entrar naquele quarto.

Não podia imaginar o que aconteceria se ele a visse quase nua andando pela casa. Na certa iria pensar que era uma prostituta do século dezenove.

"Bem, pelo que sei, as prostitutas do século dezenove não usavam biquini, mas que esse homem ia ficar bastante entusias mado, isso ia... Poderia até me atacar! E se ele fizesse isso? O que aconteceria. É claro que não tem o menor interesse romântico em mim. E nem poderia. Tenho trinta e dois anos. Para os homens da minha época, até que sou jovem. Mas para quem vem de uma época em que as mulheres com vinte e um anos eram consideradas velhas demais para se casarem, devo parecer uma anciã. E ele deve ter uns trinta e cinco... Bem, isso se fosse da minha época. Na verdade deve ter mais de duzentos anos... Foi bom, muito bom eu ter pensado nisso! Se um dia disser que não se interessa por mim porque sou muito velha, ele vai ver só!"

Bella se assustou com aqueles pensamentos.

"Bella Swan! Pare de pensar besteira! Você desmaiou ou perdeu totalmente a noção da realidade?"

— Edward, você não respondeu à minha pergunta.

Ele estava sentado na cama com o controle-remoto nas mãos.

— Mas vou responder: é tudo muito óbvio, não acha? Essa casa é muito diferente de todas as que conheci, aquela caixa com um marinheiro dentro... Nunca imaginei que isso pudesse existir. Os americanos podem ser criativos, mas não estamos assim tão longe de vocês. Mas para falar a mais pura verdade, eu usei isso aqui. — Ele mostrou-lhe o controle-remoto.

— Você ligou de novo a televisão enquanto eu estava desmaiada? Meu Deus... Pobrezinho, deve estar muito chocado. — Mais uma vez Bella disparou a falar e estava morrendo de medo de desmaiar de novo. Mas até que aquela não seria uma má ideia: se desmaiasse, adiaria o confronto com aquilo tudo.

— Eu liguei isso, sim... Apertei esse botão aqui e depois alguns outros. O marinheiro desapareceu, mas um homem dentro da caixa me disse.

— E o que foi que ele disse?

— Que estamos em 1994 e não em 1813.

Bella, percebendo que estava longe de desmaiar, queria algo que a ajudasse a enfrentar aquela situação: uma bebida, talvez.

— Então você sabe mesmo.

— Sei. E fiquei sabendo de outras coisa que não tenham a menor noção do que sejam.

— É mesmo?

— A senhora usa expressões de linguagem muito interessantes — Ele sorriu com tristeza e continuou: — Para ser preciso, sei que hoje é 4 de agosto de 1994. Sei também que a temperatura do aeroporto de Atlantic City é de vinte e oito graus. Mas não entendi por que ele disse aeroporto. Se ele tivesse dito porto, água-porto, hidroporto, ou coisa semelhante, teria entendido. No entanto, tenho certeza que o homem disse aeroporto. Aí, fiquei pensando no assunto. E cheguei a conclusão que os americanos devem ter inventado algum balão que o homem controla. Só pode ser isso. O homem também falou sobre a direção do vento e disse que são três horas da tarde. Estava me esquecendo: ele também disse que tem um restaurante chamado Jocelyn onde podemos comer de tudo por preços bem baratos.

Bella estava sentindo muita pena de Edward. Que situação mais difícil ele vivia. Também não era para menos: sair do início do século dezenove e vir parar direto no final do século vinte!

— Estou preocupada com você. — Bella sabia se algo seme lhante acontecesse a ela, não ficaria tão calma. No mínimo sairia correndo pedindo socorro para a mãe, para o pai e para todos os santos. — Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

— Ficarei bem, sra. Swan. Muito bem. Pelo menos penso que sim. — Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela. — Mas agora, ainda gostaria muito que me conseguisse a tina que lhe pedi. Não tomo banho há muito tempo: desde 1813. E isso é muito tempo. É estranho dizer isso, mas acontece que sinto até um certo orgulho.

— De quê? De não tomar banho a quase dois séculos?

— Não. Orgulho-me de estar vivo, quando poderia estar morto. Orgulho-me de estar vivo em pleno 1994. Isso é uma grande aventura! Assombroso! Simplesmente assombroso!

Bella olhava espantada para Edward. Pelo jeito ele estava gostando de tudo o que lhe acontecia. Não, ele só podia estar fingindo. Fingindo até para ele próprio. Se não fizesse isso, como conseguiria continuar vivendo?

— Pegue aquela sacola que eu lhe joguei e siga-me. — Apesar de estar na frente de apenas um homem, ao se levantar da cama Bella tinha a sensação de se encontrar diante de um batalhão. — Se gostou tanto da televisão, nem imagina como vai adorar o meu chuveiro!

Bella ligou o chuveiro, acertou a temperatura e, depois de retirar as etiquetas das roupas que havia comprado para Edward, ficou esperando do lado de fora da porta. Como ele estava demorando muito, Bella também resolveu tomar um banho no outro banheiro. Apesar de ter demorado bastante sob a água, quando voltou no quarto Edward ainda não tinha saído do banho.

— Pelo jeito ele gostou — ela disse sorrindo. — Infelizmente não tinha nem tina nem criado para oferecer ao meu hóspede, mas o chuveiro que ele está usando é fantástico.

Bella esperou mais alguns minutos. Nada. Edward continuava com o banheiro trancado.

— Ainda bem que expliquei tudo direitinho ao meu hóspede. Afinal, tenho que ser uma excelente anfitriã para quem veio me visitar diretamente do início do século dezenove.

Bella havia lhe mostrado como desligava o chuveiro, entregara-lhe uma toalha e uma escova de dente.

— Felizmente tenho um bom estoque de escovas de dente. Todos os meus amigos que vem de Nova York para me visitar não trazem escova de dente.

Edward pôs a cabeça para fora da porta e disse:

— O chuveiro é assombroso, sra. Swan. Num instante a água está lá, molhada, quente. No outro, depois de desligado, ela se vai.

— Só faltava a água ser seca... Ainda não foi inventada uma água que não molhe — Bella disse achando muito graça nas palavras dele.

— Sra. Swan, acho que será impossível usar as roupas que a senhora me comprou.

— Por quê?

Bastante constrangido, Edward saiu do banheiro e ficou diante de Bella.

A camiseta sem manga estava perfeita naquele tórax bronzeado e o short, deixava-lhe as pernas longas, musculosas, de um dou rado invejável. Completando aquele quadro, o cabelo que lhe ultrapassava os ombros tinha sido penteados para trás. Edward Cullen era inegavelmente um homem estonteante.

Bella, ainda abalada por aquela presença marcante, balançou a cabeça e disse:

— Pare de pensar besteira! Pare antes que seja tarde.

— O que foi que a senhora disse?

— Nada. Apenas não entendi o que há de errado com a roupa.

— Não seja estúpida, sra. Swan.

— Não me chame de estúpida. Aqui nessa parte do tempo em que vivemos agora, não é muito educado chamar uma pessoa de estúpida — ela o avisou. — Mas o que há de errado com essa roupa?

— Bem, sra. Swan, desculpe-me se a ofendi. Mas voltando às roupas: vi naquela caixa ali que a senhora chama de televisão que o homem se vestia de uma outra maneira. Ele usava camisa, uma espécie de jaqueta e tinha algo no pescoço. Não era exatamente igual ao que estou acostumado usar nos clubes do meu país, mas também não era em nada semelhante a essas roupas.

— Não acredito... meu hóspede está querendo usar terno e gravata na praia...

— Além disso sra. Swan, não estou entendendo o que está escrito aqui — ele mostrou a parte de frente da camiseta.

— Você não sabe ler?

— Mas é claro que sei, senhora. Mas não entendi o significado das palavras: Em Ocean City é melhor.

— Mas isso é só uma frase. Hoje em dia as pessoas escrevem frases nas roupas.

— É mesmo?

— É, é sim — ela respondeu com uma certa impaciência na voz.

— Mesmo assim não entendi o significado da frase. _O que _é melhor em Ocean City? E o que é Ocean City?

— Bem, vamos ver se eu consigo lhe explicar esses pequenos detalhes... Ocean City é o nome da cidade que estamos.

— Interessante...

— Agora você quer saber o significado da frase, não é?

— Quero.

— Ele não desiste. _Ele não desiste! _— Bella disse baixinho. — Edward, a pessoa que escreveu esta frase aí nesta camiseta apenas estava querendo dizer que é muito bom estar em Ocean City.

— Então por que ele não escreveu exatamente isso?

— Essa é uma boa pergunta. Se eu conhecesse o autor da frase iria lhe sugerir que o procurasse e lhe fizesse essa pergunta. Mas como não conheço...

— As pessoas do século vinte são muito estranhas.

— Obrigada pelo elogio, Edward. Afinal sou a única pessoa do século vinte que conhece. Queria ver você andando pelas ruas de Nova York. Mas esqueça a frase. Posso lhe assegurar que a roupa que está vestindo é muito apropriada para ser usada na praia. Todo mundo usa camisetas semelhantes a essa. Relaxe, e tente ser feliz.

— Continue, sra. Swan. Continue... Divirta-se às minhas custas, mas nada do que diga irá me convencer que é normal andar com uma roupa dessas.

— Ele vai continuar... — Bella já não sabia o que dizer ao seu estranho visitante.

— E não me olhe com tanta empáfia, senhora. Acontece que não quero chamar atenção sobre a minha pessoa, não quero revelar o meu drama para mais ninguém. Preciso de tempo para pensar na situação em que me encontro. De maneira alguma quero me tornar uma atração de excentricidade. É por isso que quero or denar-lhe que volte ao local que adquiriu essas roupas e compre algo mais adequado.

— Edward, com toda a certeza você viu na televisão um homem usando terno — ela disse com paciência. — Se insistir em usar um terno na praia, aí, sim, vai chamar a atenção de todos. Ninguém usa terno na praia, acredite em mim. E tem uma coisa: não quero receber ordens de ninguém. Portanto, pare de falar comigo da maneira como tem feito. Não gosto disso!

Ele a fitou com um certo desdém.

— E para terminar: Ocean City é um local onde as pessoas vem passar as férias. E férias hoje em dia significa alguns dias sem compromissos, sem a necessidade de usar terno e gravata.

— E difícil acreditar.

— Pois acredite. Vamos fazer uma coisa? Enquanto eu preparo algo para comermos, gostaria que desse uma olhada na praia aí na frente. Veja como as pessoas se vestem.

Enquanto Edward conhecia a praia, Bella que não era uma boa cozinheira, preparou dois lanches rápidos pegou dois copos de suco e, depois de colocar tudo em uma bandeja, foi encontrá-lo no terraço.

— Está gostando? — ela perguntou colocando a bandeja sobre uma mesa.

— Não acredito no que vejo — Edward respondeu, de costas para Bella.

Ela olhou para aqueles ombros largos e quis saber:

— Você não acredita em quê?

— Em tudo isso que tenho diante de mim. É gente demais. Quando estava a bordo do _Pegasus _só vi areia, uma floresta de pinheiros e pássaros. Agora isso aqui parece que foi invadido. Pergunto-me agora se estarei no paraíso ou no inferno.

— Inferno? — Inconformada com aquele comentário, Bella olhou para a esquerda e depois para a direita. — Não concordo com você. Aqui é um dos lugares mais famosos de Ocean City. Férias aqui fica uma verdadeira fortuna. Se duvida posso lhe mostrar o recibo que o proprietário da casa me forneceu. Mas por que você acha que aqui é o inferno?

Ele virou e a fitou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Bem, não diria que esse local é exatamente o inferno, mas me surpreende que as pessoas vivam dessa maneira tão primitiva.

— Primitiva? Ocean City?

— Primitivas, sim. O mundo precisa de progresso. E o que eu vejo aqui? Nada. É certo que conheci chuveiro elétrico, televisão... Mas olhe para essa pessoas. Elas fazem a maior confusão. Gostaria de saber sra. Swan, se hoje todos na América andam assim quase nus.

— Você está se queixando Edward? Gostaria que essa sua viagenzinha toda particular através do tempo o tivesse levado para o século dezessete?

— Não sei...

— Essa sua aparência de modelo vai levá-lo a ser endeusado por essas mulheres quase despidas que vai encontrar na praia. Será que iria preferir se encontrar com mulheres inteirinhas vestidas com tecidos pesados, quase que totalmente encobertas?

— Não entendi uma das palavras que a senhora disse.

— E qual palavra é essa?

— Modelo.

Bella explicou-lhe como era que muitos homens e mulheres bonitos ganhavam a vida.

— Entendeu? — ela perguntou no final da explicação.

— Nem tudo. Mas me dou por satisfeito. Agora quero o meu café.

— Sente-se aqui. Preparei dois sanduíches congelados.

— Mas como vou alimentar-me com algo congelado?

— Edward, acredite, se fosse lhe explicar mais esse detalhe dessa nossa civilização, os sanduíches iriam esfriar.

— Mas a sra. acabou de dizer que a comida está congelada.

— Isso foi só força de expressão.

— E onde está o meu café?

— Eu não trouxe café, Edward. Trouxe os sanduíches e suco de laranja.

— Vá buscar o meu café, mulher!

— Vá você! — ela gritou. — Já disse que não gosto que me dêem ordens.

— Nenhuma mulher falou assim comigo antes — Edward estranhou a maneira que Bella havia respondido.

— Sempre tem a primeira vez para tudo, não é?

— Quero o meu café. Agora.

Bella não deixou por menos e respondeu:

— Vá buscá-lo você. _Agora._

Edward ficou sem saber o que fazer.

— O café está na garrafa térmica.

— Garrafa térmica? O que é isso?

— Tudo bem, Edward. Tudo bem. Eu vou buscar o café, está bem? Sente-se, coma o seu sanduíche, tome o seu suco, que eu vou buscar o café. E pode ficar tranquilo: a comida é boa. Nada vai lhe acontecer de mal. Você precisa se alimentar direito. Quem sabe quando estiver mais adaptado eu o leve a almoçar ou jantar no Jocelyn? Por enquanto não vai dar. Você terá que se contentar com os meus congelados. E, por favor: não pergunte nada sobre congelados. Certo?

Bella foi até a cozinha, pegou a garrafa térmica, duas xícaras e voltou para o terraço.

Edward estava terminando de comer o sanduíche.

— A senhora acha que ficarei aqui por muito tempo?

— Aqui nesta casa?

— Não, no século vinte.

— E isso é pergunta que se faça? E eu sei lá! Como vou saber umas coisa dessas? Não entendo nada de viagem através do tempo. Minha imaginação é fértil, mas nem tanto assim.

— Acho que tudo o que aconteceu tem a ver com a tempestade. Um dos marinheiros me disse que eu não poderia ir ao convés por causa do _Olho, _mas não lhe dei a menor atenção.

— Pelo jeito faz muito tempo que você age da mesma maneira — ela disse sorrindo.

— Só pode ter sido isso. Foi a tempestade que me trouxe até aqui. Tudo na vida tem uma explicação, sra. Swan. É só procurarmos por ela. Entretanto, não pretendo mais sair pelos mares a bordo de uma galera.

— É... isso eu acho que você não vai conseguir, mesmo.

— Já que sou um homem sozinho, sem família...

— Você não tem família?

— Meus pais faleceram há cinco anos. Continuando, sra. Swan: Já que não tenho ninguém, estou pretendendo me estabelecer aqui na América, no século vinte mesmo. Tenho certeza que serei capaz de sobreviver.

— Pelo jeito você não tem outra opção. Ainda não inventaram nenhum tipo de máquina que levem as pessoas de volta ao passado. E já que teremos de conviver com a ideia de nunca mais voltar, acho que você vai precisar de alguma transformações.

— Transformações?

— Não pode continuar usando aquela roupa.

— Por quê?

— Ela chamaria muito a atenção das outras pessoas.

— É estranho. Minha roupa é discreta.

— No século dezenove, até pode ser. Mas aqui, iriam pensar que veio de outro planeta.

— Habitantes de outros planetas também estão visitando a Terra?

— Não, Edward. Não estão. É só uma maneira de dizer.

— Então fale direito, mulher.

— _Não me chame mais de mulher! Entendeu?_

— Mas você é uma mulher.

— Quanto a isso não tenho a menor dúvida. Mas essa maneira de você dizer, soa muito agressivo.

— Não estou querendo ser agressivo.

— Sei disso. Agora, Edward precisamos comprar roupas para você. Só que você vai ficar aqui. Não acho que já chegou a hora de sair aí. Antes precisa se acostumar com o mundo moderno. Você fica na minha casa assistindo televisão e eu vou fazer compras. Não quer comer o meu sanduíche?

— Será que não seria abuso da minha parte?

— Não, pode comer. Antes de sair deixarei mais sanduíches preparados.

— Parece que não como há séculos.

— Você sabe fazer piadas. Quem sabe não encontra um emprego como comediante? — Antes de sair para fazer compras, Bella lhe disse:

— Deixei os sanduíches na pia. E pode ficar à vontade. Logo estarei de volta. E não me chame mais de sra. Swan.

— Quero lhe dizer, senhora... — Edward percebeu que de novo a estava chamando de senhora e interrompeu a frase. — Não, não é assim: tentarei de novo. Quero lhe dizer, Bella, que jamais esquecerei tudo o que está fazendo por mim. Serei para sempre um eterno criado.

— A frase melhorou, Edward, mas continua muito formal. Você ainda tem muito que aprender.

No centro da cidade, além das compras, Bella passou na companhia telefonica e pediu que o telefone da casa de praia fosse ligado.

— Tudo bem com você Edward? — ela perguntou assim que entrou.

Antes que ele respondesse, o telefone começou a tocar.

— Eu sabia... Eu sabia que seria besteira mandar ligar o telefone. Agora estou perdida.

— Que barulho é esse? — Edward perguntou assustado.

— Pode ficar tranquilo que não é a cavalaria chegando. Depois eu lhe explico. — Ela atendeu à chamada. Era engano.

Bella desligou o telefone, sentou-se próxima a Edward e explicou-lhe como funcionava o telefone.

— Será que não é apenas uma brincadeira de sua parte, Bella?

— De jeito nenhum. Pode acreditar. Daqui onde estamos podemos falar com qualquer lugar do mundo.

— Com a Inglaterra também?

— Com a Inglaterra, com a China, com o Japão... E por falar em Japão, preciso fazer uma ligação para lá agora. Foi para isso que mandei a companhia ligar o telefone. — Ela se levantou e discou um número.

— Não tem ninguém em casa — ela disse após mais umas três tentativas e desligou o telefone.

— Como é que você sabe? — Edward quis saber.

— Simples. Ninguém atendeu à chamada.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi pessoal! Aí está o capítulo 3, espero que tenham gostado. Eu vou postar o próximo capítulo até segunda, porque terça eu vou viajar e só volto dia 14 ou 15.  
Feliz ano novo *-*


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

Edward olhava para o mar. Tudo o que lhe acontecera era totalmente inexplicável, mas precisava se conformar com a situação. Pelo que pudera entender, nada o levaria de volta a 1813. Agora ele era um homem do século vinte e, se tivesse sorte, iria viver a passagem do milenio.

Bella estava nadando e ele ainda não se conformava com a liberdade de costumes daquela época. Como era que um homem e uma mulher poderiam ficar quase nus sem o menor constrangimento? Ele sabia que aos poucos iria se acostumar com essa nova realidade, mas por enquanto estava difícil.

Bella deixou a água e acenou-lhe.

— Uma Vênus moderna saindo dos mares — ele disse baixinho. — Nenhum artista, do passado ou do presente, poderia retratar uma cena tão bonita... Uma cena única...

Muitas coisas haviam acontecido desde que Bella o salvara há cerca de duas semanas. Ele aprendera bastante, mas a coisa mais difícil ainda era ver Bella naqueles trajes. Ou melhor: sempre que a via de biquini, ficava imaginando-a sem ele.

— Trinta e dois anos...

Quando Bella lhe dissera que era essa a idade dela, Edward não acreditara. Em sua época, uma mulher de trinta e dois era uma matrona, com marido e muitos filhos. Ou era uma solteirona, sem a menor perspectiva de vida, a não ser a espera da morte.

Mas Bella, ainda era jovem, vibrante. No início, por não conhecer outras mulheres do século vinte, Edward acreditara que aquele tratava-se de um fenômeno que só acontecera com ela. Mas depois de conhecer outras garotas na praia, percebera que uma mulher de trinta e dois anos do final do século vinte, não tinha nada a ver como as mulheres da mesma idade da sua época. Edward acreditava que algo havia acontecido com as mulheres. Porém, após certificar-se também da idade dos homens, desistiu de pensar na ideia. Todos eram aparentemente bem mais jovens, mais saudáveis.

— A água está morna, deliciosa — ela disse e sentou-se ao lado dele na esteira.

— Você é uma pessoa que está muito ligada aos sentidos, não é? Sempre se refere ao sabor de tudo que põe na boca: se é um doce, comenta a delícia do açúcar, se é algo salgado fala do sabor do sal. Fala do cheiro do oceano, da sensação maravilhosa das ondas quebrando em seu corpo... Às vezes tenho a impressão que ainda é uma criança. — Ele fechou o livro que tinha nas mãos. Ficar vendo Bella nadando era melhor do que qualquer leitura.

— Quais são as suas outras impressões? — Bella perguntou meio contrariada. — Sabe, Edward, detesto quando me trata com superioridade.

— Mas eu não a estava tratando com superioridade.

— É claro que estava. Você tem que tentar mudar.

— Eu já mudei muito — ele se defendeu.

— Não o suficiente. Você tem que se esquecer de uma vez por todas de onde veio. A guerra terminou.

— Pelo que tenho visto na televisão, as guerras continuam. E essas são mais violentas do que aquelas que aconteciam no século passado. O homem hoje pode destruir a Terra a qualquer momento. Isso na minha época era inconcebível.

— Sei... sei exatamente sobre o quê você está falando. Também acho inconcebível tudo isso, mas precisamos aprender conviver com essa realidade.

— Não gosto dessa realidade. Ela é cruel demais.

— E quem foi que disse que eu gosto dessa realidade? Eu a detesto.

Edward, encantado, olhava para Bella. Ela estava bem mais bronzeada do que o dia que ali chegara. E tinha um perfume delicioso. Ele ficou atento às gotas de água que escorriam-lhe pelo corpo, pelas curvas, pelos seios. Edward gostaria que Bella não tivesse se sentado tão perto dele. Tanta proximidade estava alterando-lhe a respiração.

Ela estremeceu.

— Está com frio? — Ele imediatamente pegou uma toalha e colocou-lhe sobre os ombros.

— Você é gentil demais, sabia? E isso às vezes me deixa sufocada.

—Está se sentindo mal? Não está conseguindo respirar?

"Com você ao meu lado fica difícil", ela pensou. Mas em voz alta disse:

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

— Então explique-me.

— Explicar-lhe-ei — ela brincou, mas Edward não percebeu a brincadeira.

— Estou aguardando.

— Você está sempre atento às minhas necessidades, e eu não estou acostumada a isso. Quando digo que você me sufoca, significa que fico constrangida com tanta amabilidade. Além disso, você me olha de uma maneira muito insinuante.

— É esse biquini — ele disse com sinceridade.

— O que tem o meu biquini?

— Para mim continua muito difícil me acostumar com uma mulher quase despida ao meu lado. Na minha época, meus amigos e eu ficávamos esperando as mulheres descerem das carruagens para ver-lhes um pedacinho dos tornozelos. Isso se tivéssemos sorte.

De repente Edward imaginou Bella vestida como as mulheres do seu tempo. Ela ficaria muito bonita com um vestido longo de musselina e chapéu na cabeça... Aquela imagem de Bella o excitava muito mais do que vê-la ali ao lado de bíquini.

— Sabe, Edward — ela disse, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos, justamente quando ele imaginava beijando-a no Hyde Park, em Londres —, logo teremos que ir para Manhattan. Só estou planejando ficar aqui até o fim do mês. Embora possa continuar fazendo as minhas revisões daqui, marquei vários compromissos para setembro. São compromissos sociais dos quais não posso escapar de jeito nenhum. Principalmente do jantar na casa do Aro.

— Aro? Quem é ele?

— Já lhe falei sobre ele. Aro Volturi é um dos diretores da editora para a qual eu trabalho.

— Agora estou recordando-me. Aro é um dos homens que você acredita que venha poder nos ajudar.

— É exatamente esse.

— E como o diretor de uma editora poderia nos ajudar?

— Você pergunta isso porque não conhece Aro. Ele sabe tudo a respeito de tudo, dá para me entender?

— Mais ou menos.

— Aro conhece todo mundo, tem inúmeros contatos. É um empresário de verdade. Além de escrever muito bem, tem uma mente aberta. Ele é uma mistura de cavalheiro com Phinea T. Barnun.

— Sobre esse você nunca me falou.

— Phinea T. Barnun era um _showman. _Entende? Uma espécie de apresentador de circo. Aquele que anuncia as atrações.

— Acho que entendi: além de ser um dos diretores da revista, ele também tem um circo.

— Não é nada disso. — Ela riu passando as mãos pelos cabelos. — Acho que não expliquei direito.

— Não explicou mesmo.

— Me desculpe. Às vezes esqueço que é muito difícil para você entender a linguagem da nossa época. Mas vou tentar explicar: Aro é como... como Aro.

Edward a fitava completamente confuso.

— Aro é um homem maravilhoso — ela continuou. — Ele tem setenta anos e ninguém, ninguém diz que tem essa idade. Nunca conheci ninguém que tenha ganhado tanto dinheiro na vida. Hoje em dia, Aro está meio afastado dos negócios e quem cuida de tudo é o seu ex-genro, Jasper Whitlock. Você vai adorar Jasper e sua esposa Alice. Alice trabalhava como motorista de Jasper. Aí os dois se apaixonaram e se casaram. Hoje Alice é uma escritora muito famosa. Os dois têm quatro filhos mara vilhosos e... — Bella olhou para Edward e viu que ele não estava entendendo nada. — Esqueça, esqueça tudo o que lhe disse. O que interessa é que fique sabendo que Aro é um homem maravilhoso, protege os artistas, tem muitos contatos no mundo dos negócios e das finanças, adora uma boa comida, se veste muitíssimo bem e até hoje existem inúmeras mulheres apaixonadas por ele. Se quer saber, ele é tão eclético, que viveria muito bem na Inglaterra de 1813.

— Isso parece-me muito bom. Apesar de sentir-me um tanto intimidado, gostaria de conhecê-lo. — Edward se levantou. — Quando é que eu posso encontrá-lo?

— Encontrá-lo? Você encontrar-se com Aro? Acho que tomou muito sol, Edward. — Bella deu uma gargalhada. — Deus! Só me faltava essa. Se depender de mim, você nunca irá se en contrar com ele.

Edward voltou a sentar-se.

— O que foi?

— Acho que estou mais confuso do que nunca. Quero voltar para casa.

— Por mim, tudo bem.

Quando já estavam na cozinha, Edward quis saber:

— Por que não posso encontrar-me com Aro? Tem medo que eu cometa algum erro? Ninguém suspeitou de nada ontem à noite quando levou-me àquele restaurante.

— Não foi bem assim... Você, em pleno restaurante self-service, exigir que lhe levassem na mesa algo para lavar os dedos, não é demais? Acho que exagerou.

— Tem razão, mas aquilo foi uma pequena distração.

— Pequena distração? Será que se lembra do espanto do pessoal do restaurante quando gritou que queria um lava-dedos? E aquela história de não querer limpar a boca em guardanapo de papel?

— Estou acostumado com guardanapos de linho.

— É o que imagino...

— Tenho feito de tudo para aprender e não aborrecê-la, você é testemunha disso.

— Tenho que admitir que você se esforça muito.

— Por que então eu não posso encontrar-me com Aro? Provavelmente nos daremos muito bem.

— Só se for em uma outra vida. Nesta, jamais! Acredite em mim, Edward, Aro tem que ficar a quilômetros de distância de você. Contarei a ele a mesma história que contei a Rosalie.

— Rosalie? Quem é esse Rosalie?

— Rosalie Hale, a minha amiga escritora que está no Japão com o marido. Lembra que uma vez telefonei para ela e disse que tinha começado escrever um livro sobre um homem que vinha do passado e estava querendo saber como nessas circunstâncias o meu personagem faria para se legalizar aqui no país?

— Lembro-me, sim.

— Pois então, contarei a mesma história a Aro. A Rosalie, apesar de não saber me informar nada a respeito, acreditou direitinho na minha história. Tenho certeza que Aro também vai acreditar.

— Verdade, querida? E eu que pensei que ainda fosse uma grande raposa, que nada me escapasse!

Bella voltou-se assustada para a porta da cozinha que havia deixado aberta e exclamou:

— Aro querido! Quem bom ver você aqui! — Ela foi abraçá-lo, mas parou desconfiada. — O que é _exatamente _que você está fazendo aqui?

Edward, que assistia a tudo em silêncio, estava impressionado com a altura do visitante, com a maneira dele falar e sorrir e; principalmente, com a maneira que agora ele beijava Bella no rosto.

— Estou aqui por que a nossa amiga em comum, Rosalie, me ligou de Tóquio e me disse que a amiga dela, Bella Swan, parece que anda de novo com umas ideias malucas na cabeça. Como sempre Rosalie ficou muito preocupada com você e me pediu ajuda. E eu, que adoro Ocean City, vim para cá.

Edward, percebendo que Bella poderia entrar em pânico a qualquer momento, resolveu intervir:

— Sr. Volturi, é um prazer incomensurável conhecê-lo. Gostaria de apresentar-me: meu nome é Cullen. Edward Cullen. Sou inglês e estou aqui em férias. Queira perdoar-me pelos trajes que estou usando. Não gostaria de encaminhar-se até à sala? A sra. Mallory, a criada de Isabella, não está no momento. Após descobrir que um espírito de um familiar da sra. Weber a está perturbando, a boa senhora tem passado a maior parte do tempo com a vizinha. Mas tenho certeza que Isabella nos servirá um chá. Isabella?

— Essa não... — Bella murmurou e fingindo-se de desentendida, olhou pra Edward e perguntou: — O que foi que disse?

— Ele disse que agora você deveria ir tomar um banho, escolher o seu melhor vestido para depois pedirmos ao meu motorista que nos leve a um belo restaurante em Atlantic City. Caso não tenha notado, Bella, está com o corpo coberto de areia. Edward fica comigo na sala depois que fizermos um chá sem a assistência da sua criada. Apresse-se, querida. Tenho certeza que Edward e eu nos daremos muito bem. Ele pode tomar banho mais tarde enquanto você e eu ficamos fofocando um pouco.

— Não — Bella protestou segurando o braço de Edward como se com aquele gesto pudesse protegê-lo. Tinha medo que, de repente, Edward resolvesse contar que era um visitante do século dezenove. — Não ligue muito para o que Edward disse, Aro. Sabe...

— Isabella, faça o que o sr. Volturi sugeriu. Ficaremos bem — Edward pediu. Apesar de estar com muita pena de Bella, ele tinha muita vontade de ficar a sós com Aro. A conversa que teria com o visitante seria um teste, um teste para ver se já se adaptara ao século vinte.

Além disso, Edward queria saber o nome do alfaiate de Aro. Só assim se sentiria reconciliado consigo mesmo. Já não suportava a maneira extravagante das pessoas de Ocean City se vestirem.

— Tudo bem — Bella finalmente concordou, fazendo de tudo para não começar chorar de aflição. — Mas não se atreva a contar nada a esse moço aí. — Ela deu uma olhadela para Aro e concluiu a frase: — se contar a ele sobre nós, amanhã Manhattan inteira estará sabendo.

Essa foi a melhor maneira que Bella conseguiu para pedir a Edward que não contasse a Aro que era um viajante do tempo. Bella só não sabia se ele entendera a mensagem.

— Ah, quer dizer que presencio o desabrochar de um novo romance. — Eles se encaminhavam para a sala. — Isso é muito intrigante. Nunca imaginei Bella namorando um inglês. Com um corredor de motocicleta, com um acrobata, ou mesmo com um cantor de rock, não é difícil imaginar. Mas com um inglês... é uma grande surpresa...

Edward fazia de tudo pra manter-se em silêncio. Precisava pensar direito antes de falar. Qualquer erro poria tudo a perder. Pelo jeito até ali tudo havia transcorrido normalmente.

Assim que sentou-se, Aro disse:

— Acho que no lugar do chá vou querer um licor. Poderia me servir um licor, Bella? É incrível como o ar da praia me faz bem. Estou pensando em me mudar definitivamente para o litoral.

— Acho que faz bem, Aro. O litoral é muito melhor. A gente passa o dia inteiro sem pensar em nada.

— Mas pelo jeito você andou pensando muito por aqui.

— É verdade.

— Pelo que soube, está até pensando em escrever um livro. Logo você que um dia me disse que a literatura estava morta.

— A gente muda, Aro.

— Se muda... Mas você, Bella, uma artista performática, nunca pensei que um dia pudesse se interessar pela literatura.

— Adoro as minhas performances, mas tenho que pensar na sobrevivência.

— O que ganha com as revisões não está dando para sobre viver? — Aro quis saber.

— Está, mas às vezes o dinheiro é pouco...

Edward resolveu servir o licor.

— Eu não vou beber, Edward.

— Certo. — Depois de colocar a bebida em dois cálices, ele disse:

— Sr. Volturi, pelo que posso depreender, o senhor não acredita na capacidade de Suzanne como escritora.

— Você _depreendeu _errado, meu filho — Aro disse com uma leve ironia na voz após tomar um gole do licor. — Bella é uma mulher muito capaz. E quando põe uma ideia na cabeça, ninguém consegue demovê-la. Não sei se ela lhe contou, mas uma vez Bella pintou os cabelos e o corpo de verde e ficou um dia inteirinho fingindo que era árvore lá no Central Park.

— É verdade, Suzanne? — Edward perguntou espantado.

— Mas é claro que é verdade — ela respondeu orgulhosa. — Estão acabando com a natureza e alguém precisa protestar, tomar alguma providência. Essa é a função do artista: intervir! Fazer com que as pessoas prestem atenção nas coisas.

— Mas voltando ao assunto do livro: pelo que Rosalie me contou, ele se passa na praia.

— Exatamente.

— Adoraria ver esse livro. — Olhando para Edward, Aro perguntou: — Vocês também se conheceram na praia? Ocean City é um lugar muito romântico. Quando era mais moço vinha para cá com as minhas namoradas.

— De fato, sr. Volturi, Isabella e eu nos conhecemos na praia. E foi um encontro deveras romântico.

— Deveras romântico? Mas que maravilha... Bella sempre vive situações muito românticas. E situações estranhas também. Ela não consegue evitá-las. Coisas estranhas acontecem sem que ela queira. Seria você uma dessas coisas estranhas, Edward?

— Eu? Uma coisa estranha, sr. Volturi? — Edward tentava pensar numa resposta. — Em que sentido?

— Um dia a gente conversa melhor sobre esse assunto, não é? — Aro sorriu amigável.

— Se o senhor prefere assim...

— Eu prefiro, sim. E por favor me chame de Aro, como todo mundo faz.

— Certo, Aro. — Edward percebeu que o americano estava tentando deixá-lo à vontade e sentiu-se mais tranquilo. — Você mencionou Atlantic City. Outro dia Bella também me falou a respeito desta cidade. Disse-me que tem muito jogo por lá. Você joga Aro?

— Sou um editor, Edward.

— Vocês dois me desculpem, mas eu vou tomar um banho — Bella saiu da sala apavorada.

— Acho que não entendeu a minha pergunta, Aro.

— Entendi, sim, Edward. E respondi que sou um editor. Na minha humilde opinião, isso também é um jogo. Acreditar na ideia de alguém e transformá-la em um sucesso, não deixa de ser uma espécie de jogo. E eu adoro ficção. Você lê muito, Edward? Edward fechou os olhos para tentar lembrar-se do nome de um autor que vira dando uma entrevista na televisão. Afinal, não podia citar Shakespeare que era o que mais gostava.

— Grisham! É isso! — Edward exclamou feliz ao lembrar-se do nome do autor. — John Grisham! Ele é muito interessante, não acha? E além disso faz muito sucesso.

— Muito — Aro disse e tomou mais um gole de licor. — Embora eu prefira um outro tipo de ficção. Você, como John Grisham, também é um advogado?

Edward se atrapalhou com a pergunta e respondeu de imediato:

— Não. Embora ainda não tenha tido a oportunidade de publicar nada, sou um escritor.

— Um escritor? Mas que maravilha. Você escreve romances? Acho que agora estou entendendo tudo... Talvez seja você quem esteja pretendendo escrever sobre um homem que vem do passado. Isso faz muito mais sentido do que pensar que Bella resolveu de repente entrar no mundo da ficção.

Edward teve a sensação que caíra numa armadilha.

— Não estou pretendendo usar Bella para ajudar-me com a minha carreira. Sou suficientemente capaz de fazer isso sozinho.

— Meu rapaz, espero que não tenha ficado ofendido. Acontece que é uma grande coincidência encontrá-lo aqui morando com Bella. Ela nunca se interessou por ficção. Se quer mesmo saber, a vida dela já é uma grande ficção. Bella é uma artista arrojada e está séculos na nossa frente.

— Séculos?

— Séculos, milénios... Ela tem ideias maravilhosas. Porém como todo grande artista, quase ninguém entende o trabalho que faz. E Bella nunca abriu mão de suas convicções. Prefere ganhar pouco fazendo revisões, a ganhar uma fortuna executando trabalhos que não acredita.

— Cheguei! — Bella disse entrando na sala.

— Você está linda, querida — Aro disse.

— Gostou mesmo? Fui eu mesma quem fiz esse vestido.

Edward olhava para Bella com os olhos arregalados. Como ela podia vestir uma roupa totalmente transparente?

Pressentindo que Edward fosse fazer algum comentário inconveniente, ela disse:

— O chuveiro está lhe esperando. Vá.

Em frente ao espelho do toalete do restaurante em Atlantic City, Bella estava muito preocupada. Achava que não deveria ter feito a Edward aquela recomendação.

— Não se atreva a contar nada a esse moço aí! Se contar a ele sobre nós, amanhã Manhattan inteira estará sabendo! — ela repetiu a frase que tinha dito a Edward na frente de Aro. — Você foi longe demais Bella Swan! Deveria ter arrumado uma outra maneira para dizer a Edward que Aro era perigoso e muito sagaz. E agora não adianta ficar me olhando com essa cara de arrependimento. Você age sem pensar e, muitas vezes pensa sem agir!

Uma mulher que entrou no toalete e assistiu parte daquela conversa, perguntou a Bella:

— Está precisando de alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigada. Só estou tendo uma conversinha particular com aquela mulher ali no espelho.

A mulher, meio apreensiva, se afastou.

— Viu só? Viu só? Depois não gosta que chamem você de maluca! — Bella voltou a falar com o espelho.

Bella foi até a saleta que ficava na entrada do toalete e sentou-se numa poltrona.

Ela precisa aprender a ficar de boca fechada. Mas de todas as besteiras que já dissera na vida, acreditava que aquela tinha sido a pior. E logo para quem! Para Aro Volturi!

Durante o trajeto até Atlantic City e no transcorrer do jantar, Aro a fitara de maneira estranha. Era como se ele estivesse querendo congratulá-la por pelo menos uma vez na vida estar namorando um homem normal, e ao mesmo tempo indagasse se vivia algum problema muito sério.

Como, como Aro ousava pensar que ela pudesse estar vivendo algum problema? Só porque estava abrigando um homem com mais de duzentos anos? E isso lá era problema? A única coisa que queria era conseguir uma identidade para um homem que viera do passado. Apenas isso. E precisava desta identidade antes que o serviço de imigração o apanhasse. Iriam deportá-lo para onde? Para a Inglaterra? Para a Inglaterra do início do século dezenove?

E se estivesse fazendo tudo por um sentimento bem mais profundo do que apenas solidariedade? Bem, se estivesse agindo dessa maneira, o problema era apenas dela.

Bella ficou olhando para o teto e sentiu-se muito triste. Edward Cullen a via apenas como a pessoa que o salvara, não como uma mulher.

De acordo com a sociedade da qual Edward viera, ela não passava de uma velha e não servia para mais nada. Era uma pena, mas a verdade precisava ser encarada.

— Mas que sociedadezinha mais repressora! Já imaginou? Velha aos trinta e dois anos? Se fosse possível, eu embarcaria nesse tal de _Olho _que o Edward falou e daria uma chegada por lá. Diria umas verdades ao pessoal daquela época! Se fosse por eles eu nem estaria neste mundo! Minha mãe tinha trinta e cinco anos quando nasci.

E por quê Aro tivera que vir verificar o que estava acontecendo? Apenas por causa do telefonema que fizera a Rosalie? Será que eles pensavam que era incapaz de cuidar da própria vida? Será que pensaram que precisava de ajuda?

— Aro poderia pelo menos ter avisado que viria para cá. Era só dar um telefonema. Se ele tivesse avisado teria escondido Edward. Não sei onde, mas teria escondido. Mas não: ele apareceu de surpresa! E parece que está adorando a situação. E o Edward? Meu Deus... a maneira que ele fala é muito estranha. Esses dias todos que estamos juntos tenho tentado ensiná-lo a falar de um jeito mais normal... Às vezes ele consegue, mas basta ficar um pouco nervoso para voltar a ser o homem das cavernas.

Batidas na porta do toalete a fizeram voltar à realidade.

— Bella? Você está aí? — A voz era do Aro.

"Não! Estou em Nova York", ela teve vontade de responder.

— Bella, o que está acontecendo? — As batidas ficaram mais fortes.

Ela se levantou, pôs um falso sorriso nos lábios e abriu a porta.

— Felizmente você está bem, querida — Aro disse.

— Estava apenas retocando a maquiagem.

— Meia hora para retocar a maquiagem? Não acha que é muito tempo?

— Eu não acho. Ela ficou boa?

— Como sempre você está linda.

— Obrigada.

— Bella, Aro nos convidou para irmos até o cassino.

"E agora mais essa! O meu protegido está querendo visitar um cassino. Será que ele pensa que o meu dinheiro é capim? Que nasce nos campos com a maior facilidade?", ela pensou aflita.

— Como é? Vamos? — Aro quis saber.

— Mas é claro que sim!

— Vou adorar o passeio — Edward sorriu.

"Mas que sorriso! Que dentes! Que charme! Com esse paletó esporte azul, camisa branca, calças pretas e com esses cabelos compridos... Edward está simplesmente irresistível. Se ele não parar de sorrir para mim, eu... Eu..."

— Eu juro que não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos — ela disse em voz alta, completando os pensamentos.

— O que foi que falou, querida? — Aro quis saber.

— Nada de importante. Mas me diga: aonde fica o cassino?

— Aqui mesmo neste prédio. Vamos pegar o elevador.

— Vou apenas colocar algumas moedas na máquina — Bella comentou.

— Moedas em máquinas? E o que acontece?

"Ele poderia ficar calado", Bella já começava entrar em pânico.

— Se tiver sorte pode ganhar uma fortuna — Aro disse casualmente. — Edward e eu decidimos ir para uma mesa de bacará.

— Uma mesa de bacará?

— Por que o espanto? — Os três entraram no elevador.

— Eu não sei jogar bacará — Bella disse.

— Edward me disse que joga bacará muito bem.

O elevador parou no térreo.

— Me aguardem aqui na entrada do cassino. Vou comprar umas ficha para nós.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Bella explodiu:

— Você enlouqueceu, Edward Cullen? Por que quis vir para o cassino? Temos que nos livrar urgentemente de Aro. Ele pode descobrir tudo!

— Usando um termo da sua época, Bella, acho que está ficando paranóica!

— Eu? Paranóica? Se existe alguém paranóico aqui, esse alguém é você!

— Mas tudo está transcorrendo de uma maneira muito agradável.

— Para você, Edward Cullen! Para você!

— Até agora tenho me comportado muito bem. Quando entrei naquele carro do Aro que ele chama de limusine, não fiz nenhum comentário. E pode ter certeza que fiquei espantado com ele. Nunca imaginei uma carro com televisão, telefone, bebidas... Pelo jeito vocês americanos nunca conseguem se afastar do telefone, nem da televisão...

— Agora arrumei um crítico de costumes da nossa época.

— Tenho certeza que me saí muito bem até agora.

— Edward, sinceramente, não sei até onde vou suportar esta situação.

— Mas durante o jantar eu também me comportei muito bem.

— Edward, você tem ideia do que perguntou quando viu as luzes dos cassinos aqui em Atlantic City?

— Não consigo recordar-me.

— Pois eu farei com que se recorde: você simplesmente perguntou de quantos lampiões eles precisariam para os luminosos brilharem daquele jeito.

— E vocês não me responderam. Até agora eu não fiquei sabendo.

— Ah, essa não! — Bella exclamou com impaciência.

— Por que você está assim tão aflita?

— Edward, lampião praticamente é coisa do século passado, aquilo que você viu nos luminosos são lâmpadas. Lâmpadas! Eletricidade! Entendeu?

— É... estou vendo que aquela pergunta foi totalmente inapropriada. Mas prometo que não cometerei mais nenhum engano. Agora sinto-me em casa. Jogava muito em Londres e tenho certeza que ganharei um bom dinheiro. Aí poderei pagar tudo o que fez por mim até agora. Também pagarei esse dinheiro que Aro está me emprestando.

— Mas você também pode perder.

— Não perderei, quanto a isso pode ficar tranquila. — Edward falava com muita segurança. De repente, ele se aproximou de Bella e a beijou na boca.

— Edward? Você viu o que acabou de fazer?

— Ver eu não vi, mas posso lhe assegurar que senti e gostei muito.

— Por que você me beijou? Como pôde fazer isso comigo?

— Só fiz o que todos americanos fazem. Vejo todo mundo se beijando.

— Mas isso não é justo!

— Não é justo? E você acha justo sair assim com essa roupa transparente?

— Essa roupa está muito bonita.

— Não disse que ela não estava bonita. Apenas perguntei se acha justo usá-la?

— Bella ficou meio atonita e voltou a perguntar:

— Por que você me beijou?

— Bem, Isabella, entre outros motivos, porque começo a apreciar este gosto dos americanos por mulheres mais velhas...

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer à: Nath Tsubasa Evans, Ana Krol, Deah Ricz, Lidih e Cris pelos comentários. Muito obrigada, fico muito feliz quando vejo os comentários de vocês.  
Só um aviso, como eu postei esse capítulo mais cedo do que esperava vou postar mais um antes de viajar, então até terça tem post novo (Eu só vou viajar dia 05). Não esqueçam de deixar reviews ;D


	6. Capítulo V

**N/A: **Olá, garotas! Já faz um bom tempo que eu não posto, me desculpem. Como eu já tinha avisado, fui viajar e quando cheguei tive que ir ao dentista tirar meu siso. Mas, agora já está tudo certo e as postagens vão voltar ao normal. Espero que gostem do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Da porta da garagem, Bella e Edward acenavam para Aro.

Assim que a limusine desapareceu dentro da noite, Bella mudou de comportamento: o sorriso desapareceu, retirou o braço de Edward de sobre os seu ombros e entrou.

Edward correu atrás dela, mas não foi rápido o suficiente: a porta quase bateu em sua cara.

— Será que ela quer que eu durma na praia?

Edward abriu a porta e foi encontrá-la na sala. Assim que a viu, ele a abraçou.

— Tire as suas mãos de cima de mim! — ela gritou.

— De jeito nenhum! Você vai explicar-me o que aconteceu. Desde Atlantic City que está me olhando de uma maneira muito diferente. Não vou deixá-la trancar-se em seus aposentos sem a menor explicação.

— A gente diz _quarto, _Edward, e não _aposentos!_

— Quarto ou aposentos para mim agora tanto faz. Quero saber o que está acontecendo.

— Você quer saber por que estou com raiva, não é? Pois eu lhe direi.

— Então, diga!

— Eu vou dizer! — Bella andava de um lado para o outro. — Pode ficar sossegado que eu vou dizer!

— Então diga, mulher!

— Já lhe disse para não me chamar de mulher!

— Falei sem querer. É a força do hábito.

— Mas que belos hábitos vocês tinham.

— Esqueça os nossos hábitos e diga-me o motivo que a deixou tão irada.

— Certo. Eu estou _irada. _E vou lhe dizer o porquê.

— Sou todo ouvidos.

— Você ganhou mais de seis mil dólares, seu idiota! — Ela estava inconformada.

— E isso é tão ruim assim? — Edward sorriu satisfeito.

— Claro que é! Ou melhor: não, não é! E tire esse ar de felicidade do rosto!

— Não estou entendendo.

— Você nunca vai entender. Nunca.

— Não conheço direito o dinheiro americano, Bella.

— Não é só o nosso dinheiro que você não conhece. Tem muitas coisas que você não conhece, Edward. Muitas coisas!

— Sabe o que aconteceria se Aro não dissesse que ele havia ganho todo aquele dinheiro?

— Não, não sei!

— Você precisaria ter prestado contas ao IR. Era isso que teria acontecido. Iriam pedir documentos. E você, Edward Cullen, não tem documentos! Ou tem?

— Você sabe que eu não tenho.

— Ainda bem que Aro cuidou de tudo. Mas depois do que aconteceu no cassino, ele tem toda razão para desconfiar que algo de muito estranho está acontecendo nesta casa.

— Aqui não está acontecendo nada de estranho.

— Ah, não? — Bella pôs as mãos na cintura e o encarou.

— Não, não está.

— E você acha muito normal alguém receber um visitante do século dezenove.

— Eu, particularmente, acho que não. Mas com essa sociedade tão adiantada, não sei se para os americanos é tão anormal assim.

— E ele ainda quer fazer piada...

— Não estou fazendo piada, Bella.

— Já lhe disse uma vez que _ainda _não inventaram viagens através do tempo.

— Alguém deve ter inventado, caso contrário eu não estaria aqui.

— Por quê? Por que eu tive que ligar para o Japão? Quando eu me encontrar com a Rosalie, teremos uma conversa muito séria. Ela não podia ter pedido ao Aro para vir até aqui e ver o que estava acontecendo. Por que todos acham que precisam me ajudar, cuidar de mim? Será que pensam que não sei tomar conta de mim mesma? E você, Edward, por favor não se atreva a responder essas minhas duas últimas perguntas.

— Mas eu...

— Se está pretendendo dormir aqui, não responda às duas úl timas perguntas!

— Então, responda-me você uma pergunta.

— Vamos lá: qual é a pergunta agora?

— O que significa I.R.?

— Claro, mas é claro que você não poderia saber. Significa imposto de renda.

— Sabia que já tinha ouvido falar nesta sigla antes. Agora estou lembrado. Foi na televisão.

— Então, não vou precisar lhe explicar como funciona.

— Não vai, não. Tenha uma memória excelente.

— Viu só o risco que correu?

— É... você tem razão. Mas quero reembolsar a Aro tudo o que ele pagou para mim.

— Quanto a isso eu não tenho a menor dúvida: vai ter que pagar _mesmo!_

— Eu sempre honro os meus compromissos.

— É mesmo? — Bella perguntou com ironia.

— Sempre — ele disse com seriedade.

— Agora me diga, Edward Cullen, como é que vai fazer para pagar o Aro? Vai lhe mandar um cheque? Você não tem talão de cheque, Edward. Também não tem conta bancária. E sabe por quê? Vou lhe dizer: _você não existe! É isso! Você não existe!_

Bella sentou-se no sofá e abraçou uma almofada.

— Mas nesse exato momento, o fato de não existir é o nosso problema menor. Aro saiu daqui muito, muito desconfiado.

— Eu acredito que não.

— Mas é claro que ele saiu daqui desconfiado! Ele sabe que você está no país ilegalmente. Ele foi gentil, mas vai ficar alerta.

— Alerta?

— Exatamente. Vai fingir que não percebeu nada de errado com você, mas estará alerta. Pode contar com isso. E pode contar também que ele vai voltar. Neste instante ele já pode até estar ligando para a polícia para certificar-se se eu não resolvi abrigar um foragido na minha casa. Aro é imprevisível.

— Eu o achei muito agradável.

— Mas é claro que achou.

— Estou começando a acreditar que você está mesmo paranói...

— Não repita essa palavra! Se existe alguém paranóico aqui, esse alguém é você! Não fui eu quem resolveu fazer uma viagenzinha pelo túnel do tempo. Estava aqui, sossegada, ia pegar madeira na praia quando apareceu você sabe-se lá de onde!

— Já lhe disse de onde eu vim.

— Mas você pode estar mentindo!

— Nunca menti para você!

— Já ouvi essa frase inúmeras vezes. Pelo jeito todos os homens a tem na ponta da língua.

Edward tocou a própria língua como se estivesse à procura de algo.

— Pare com isso, Edward!

— Eu não tenho nada na ponta da minha língua. E que história é essa de outros homens?

— Não, não vou falar agora sobre os meus namorados.

— Por quê?

— Eu só entrei em fria, Edward. Só entrei em fria!

— Você _o quê?_

— Isso é gíria. Entrar em fria significa que eu nunca consegui ter um bom relacionamento com alguém. Meus relacionamentos sempre foram difíceis e atribulados. Deu para entender agora?

— Deu. — Ele também sentou-se no sofá.

— Fale mais a respeito dos seus namorados.

— Não, não vale a pena. Estou preocupada com Aro.

— Aro nunca a teria deixado sozinha se achasse que estava correndo perigo. E ele partiu para Manhattan.

— Quem disse a você que ele partiu para Manhattan? Na certa ele agora está se hospedando num hotel cinco estrelas. Edward... Sinto muito, mas estamos com problemas. — Bella encostou a cabeça nos ombros fortes.

A possibilidade de estarem realmente com problemas deixou Edward muito perturbado. Porém, a cabeça de Bella recostada em seu ombro o perturbava muito mais.

— Não vou deixar que o episódio vivido com Aro a deixe tão desconsertada, Bella. Partirei imediatamente.

Chocada e colocando-lhe a mão sobre o peito, Bella perguntou:

— Partir? Mas que ideia é essa? Você não pode partir. Para onde pretende ir? Para a C.V.P.S.D?

— Para onde?

— Para a Casa dos Viajantes Provenientes do Século Dezenove. — Bella balançou a cabeça. — Edward, por favor, não seja ridículo.

Edward ficou feliz. Bella não queria que partisse e também estava sentada bem junto a ele.

— Você quer que eu fique? É isso?

— Não adianta ficar tão entusiasmado — Bella disse com firmeza, embora não fizesse menção de afastar-se dele. — Eu adoro animais de estimações.

— Verdade? — Edward não se ofendeu com as palavras de Bella. — Você também paga as contas dele?

— Por enquanto não cuidei de nenhum animalzinho endividado. — Ela sorriu. — Dou comida a eles e depois os mando embora. E era exatamente isso que eu deveria ter feito com você.

— Quer dizer, então, que você alimenta os animais... Por falar nisso, estou sentindo muita fome — Ele começou a mordiscar-lhe a orelha. — Ela está deliciosa...

— Edward! Pare com isso! — Bella protestou. Mas ao invés de afastar-se, ela reclinou mais a cabeça e ofereceu-lhe o pescoço.

Mesmo assim continuou protestando: — Você precisa parar, Edward... Não pode continuar fazendo isso.

Edward, não se sentindo nenhum pouco rejeitado, começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Mas o que ele queria mesmo era beijar-lhe os lábios carnudos.

Para Edward os lábios de Bella tinham a cor de cereja madura.

Será que eles também tinham o sabor de cereja?, ele se per guntava. Ou será que os lábios de Bella tinham o sabor do infinito, o sabor de coisas proibidas? O beijo rápido que lhe dera no cassino não tinha dado para sentir direito.

Ele, por fim, decidiu descobrir.

Edward fitou Bella intensamente e tocou-lhe o rosto de leve.

— Edward? O que está pretendendo fazer? Não ouse fazer o que está pensando. Sou muito velha para você, está lembrado?

Ele continuou olhando para Bella e sorriu. Definitivamente adorava aquela boca.

— Andei pensando muito neste assunto... Tenho exatamente du zentos e dezesseis anos, portanto não pode ser mais velha que eu.

— Bem, duzentos e dezesseis anos é uma idade um tanto avançada. Eu, sim, sou muito nova para você.

— Não acho que seja muito nova para mim, Bella. Mas acho que você fala demais — ele disse baixinho antes de beijá-la.

Edward não sabia se o desejo forte que sentiu era por ter ficado mais de dois meses no mar, se era pelo fato de ter ficado cento e oitenta e um anos sem ver uma mulher ou se era por estar beijando Bella Swan.

Era impossível saber o que o levava a sentir-se tão excitado. Se pudesse, continuaria beijando Bella pelo resto de sua vida.

Tê-la ali em seus braços era algo divino. Bella era totalmente diferente das mulheres que conhecia. Ela era suave, terna e parecia que também estava gostando muito do beijo.

O telefone tocou.

— Ignore-o — Edward disse sem afastar os lábios dos dela.

— Não posso, deve ser Aro.

— Como você sabe que é ele? — Edward quis saber.

— E quem mais poderia ser?  
O telefone continuava tocando.

— Aquela sua amiga que está no Japão.

— Não, ela não ligaria para cá. — Bella livrou-se do abraço de Edward e atendeu o telefone.

— É Aro — ela disse, tapando o bocal do telefone e em seguida ficou em silêncio, apenas ouvindo.

— Mas isso é muita gentileza de sua parte, Aro — ela finalmente comentou. — O quê? Quer dizer que atualmente eles não estão alugando os apartamentos? Só vendendo? Acho que seria maravilhoso se pensasse na ideia seriamente. Claro, mas é claro que eu conheço o lugar. É uma construção muito bonita. É mesmo? Quer dizer então que os apartamentos são mobiliados? — Bella ficou em silêncio por mais alguns instantes e depois continuou: — O quê? Você quer tomar o café da manhã só co migo? Sei... está querendo discutir o problema de Edward... Só não estou entendendo que problema é esse, Aro. Sei... Sei... Tudo bem. Acho que você está sendo meio inconveniente, mas devo admitir que Edward está, sim, com problemas de documentos. Tudo bem, amanhã a gente se vê.

— O que ele disse? — Edward quis saber assim que Bella des ligou o telefone.

— Ele vai nos dizer como conseguir uma identidade para você. Não precisaremos da ajuda de ninguém. Faremos tudo sozinhos. Ele disse também que...

— Como Aro sabe que sou um viajante do tempo? — Edward a interrompeu ansioso.

— Isso ele não sabe. Aro simplesmente acredita que você entrou no país ilegalmente e resolveu lhe ajudar. Parece que Aro gostou de você e o achou muito bom e honesto.

— E só porque ele me achou bom e honesto, resolveu agir de maneira ilegal para me ajudar?

— Sabia que agora está falando como um homem do século vinte?

— Aos poucos eu vou aprendendo.

Bella dirigiu-se para o quarto. Edward a seguiu preocupado. Al guma coisa naquela história toda estava soando de maneira falsa.

— Você não me respondeu a pergunta que fiz. E tenho mais uma outra dúvida: por que um homem que diz preocupar-se com você sugere que infrinja a lei? Por quê?

— Não sei lhe responder a nenhuma das duas perguntas. Mas estou achando que Aro está ficando meio senil. Talvez seja isso. Cansado de ser um homem de negócios, cansado de ganhar dinheiro, ele resolveu agora infringir a lei para se divertir um pouco. Só pode ser isso. — Bella parou na porta do quarto e voltou-se.

Edward mais uma vez olhou para aquela boca que acabara de beijar e não pôde deixar de compará-la a uma cereja. Aquele telefonema não poderia ter interrompido um beijo tão maravilho so! Agora, como fazer para continuar o que haviam começado na sala? A resposta veio rápida:

— Boa noite, Edward. Durma bem. — Bella fechou a porta e em seguida a trancou.

Frustrado, Edward foi para o quarto que estava ocupando.

Mesmo para Nova Jersey, aquele final de agosto estava muito quente. Bella adoraria ter levado uma embalagem de isopor com muito gelo dentro e várias garrafas de chá. Também poderia ter levado um cantil cheio d'água. E um mapa. Isso sem dizer de um bom repelente para insetos. O local estava infestado de insetos de todos os tipos e tamanhos.

Aquele era o terceiro cemitério que ela e Edward checavam e parecia que de nada iria adiantar. Na certa, Edward logo iria querer voltar para o quarto e depois partir para a checagem de mais um cemitério. E tudo isso só porque Edward havia colocado uma ideia extravagante na cabeça, uma ideia que ia deixá-lo com muita dor no pescoço!

— Por mais maluca que eu seja, não acredito que esteja fazendo isso! — ela exclamou, parando na sombra de uma árvore e vol tando-se para olhar o seu querido visitante do século dezenove. — Achamos um interessante no primeiro cemitério, dois no segundo. Qual é o problema, Edward? Por que você não se dá por satisfeito?

Edward abaixava-se para ler as inscrições de uma outra lápide.

"A cada dia ele fica mais bonito. Essa cor de pele está de um dourado lindo. E para um homem que detesta roupas informais, Edward até que se saiu muito bem. Está até parecendo alguém que foi criado aqui: um verdadeiro homem do mar. Mas se um dia ousar cortar esses cabelos maravilhosos, não vou gostar nada, nada..."

Porém ao contrário do que Aro pensara, ela não estava apaixonada por ele. Em momentos como esses, Bella sentia que gostava muito do seu hóspede. Amar? Jamais!

— O nome tem que ser exatamente o mesmo. Não me basta apenas o ano do nascimento. Recuso-me a passar o resto da minha vida chamando-me Frank ou Peter.

— Ou Johann. — Bella saiu da sombra e o seguiu até uma outra travessa repleta de túmulos. — Mas dá para entender você, Edward. Está atrás de um nome genuinamente inglês, não é?

— Exatamente. — Ele agora lia uma outra lápide. — Se vou ter uma nova identidade, tenho que me sentir bem com ela. Olha! Esse nome me parece perfeito: William Robert Arthur. O que você acha?

— Para mim está perfeito. Vai ser engraçado passar a chamá-lo de William, após ter conseguido os papéis de identificação.

Numa tarde, sentada em frente ao mar, Bella pensava na vida e se perguntava por que sempre se relacionava com pessoas di ferentes. Primeiro, ali em Ocean City, tinha encontrado a sra. Weber que achava que fazer arte era ficar colecionando pe daços de tocos. Depois, um pouco antes da sra. Weber partir, encontrara Edward quase morto na beira da praia. Isso sem contar os amigos diferentes que moravam em Manhattan.

— Bella Swan, você atrai pessoas estranhas, e junto com elas muita confusão — ela disse baixinho como se tivesse conversando com uma outra pessoa.

Bella gostaria de saber por que isso acontecia pois achava que não procurava essas pessoas: elas simplesmente aconteciam em sua vida.

— E foi exatamente o que aconteceu com Edward. Não podia deixá-lo na praia. Precisava cuidar dele. Quando é que poderia imaginar que era um homem do início do século passado. Nunca, nunca iria imaginar uma coisa dessas! Mas ele é. Chegou aqui pensando que estivéssemos em 1813. Pode? — Bella balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e respondeu à própria pergunta:  
— Pode. Com você, Bella Swan, pode tudo!

Bella ficou uns segundos pensando em Edward e sorriu. Ele era um homem muito estranho. Estranho e estranhamente lindo. E não lhe parecia muito aconselhável, nem prudente, permanecer ao lado dele por mais tempo.

Edward Cullen era a própria tentação em pessoa.

E Bella adorava todo tipo de tentação.

Depois daquele beijo que acontecera quando haviam chegado do cassino, Bella nunca mais tivera um contato mais íntimo com ele. Não seria imbecil a esse ponto. Sabia que se não tomasse cuidado, acabaria se envolvendo com ele.

Durante o dia, Bella ficava a maior parte do tempo trabalhando nas revisões. Edward, por sua vez, ou via televisão, ou trabalhava em seus manuscritos. Às vezes os dois resolviam passear pela praia e pouco conversavam. Depois que ganhara os seis mil dólares no cassino, Edward fazia questão de dividir as despesas da casa. E essa foi uma vitória de Bella. Não que tivesse de brigar para ele assumir a metade das despesa, muito pelo contrário: Edward queria pagar tudo sozinho. Afinal, para ele, era o homem o res ponsável pela subsistência de uma mulher.

A cada dia que passava, ele se parecia mais com a maioria dos homens do final do século vinte: em primeiro lugar o trabalho. Depois? O trabalho também. Para Edward, até assistir televisão era uma maneira de trabalhar. Fora a melhor maneira que havia en contrado para conhecer melhor a época em que estava vivendo.

Bella sentia saudades dos primeiros dias que passara com ele. Edward mostrava-se tão atento, tão grato...

— Inferno de vida!

— Por mais que eu viva com você, ainda me surpreendo como seu linguajar. — Edward estava atrás dela.

— Vá embora, Edward. Quero ficar sozinha.

— Isso deve ser por causa da idade. Dizem que as mulheres mais velhas gostam muito da solidão — ele a provocou.

— Edward Cullen! — Bella levantou-se furiosa e aproximando-se dele continuou: — Você me prometeu que nunca mais me cha maria de velha!

— Adoro você irada, ou melhor, adoro ver você assim tão nervosa. Viu só? Viu só como estou melhorando? Meu inglês logo logo estará perfeito! — Ele tocou-lhe de leve os cabelos. É muito fácil deixá-la nervosa, Bella. Você está se tornando uma pessoa previsível.

— E você, Edward Cullen, está se tornando uma pessoa total mente imprevisível.

— William. William Robert Arthur. — Ele lhe mostrou um papel que tinha mas mãos.

— Não acredito. Ela chegou! — Bella o abraçou feliz. — Sua certidão de nascimento chegou! Estou tão feliz. Valeu a pena ter feito tudo o que fizemos.

— Sem você eu não teria conseguido nada. Já pensou se fosse uma outra pessoa que tivesse me encontrado? Na certa teria me entregue para a polícia.

— Mas eu quase o entreguei para a cavalaria, lembra-se?

— Claro. Eu fiquei morto de medo.  
Os dois caíram na risada.

— Bella, gostaria de falar com você sobre Aro...

— Esqueça-se de Aro, ele já foi embora faz tempo sem desconfiar de nada. Meu velho amigo acredita que você entrou ilegalmente no país. Só isso.

— Vamos dar um passeio pela praia, Bella? — ele perguntou evitando-lhe o olhar.

— Não, hoje não.

— Por quê?

— Não estou com vontade. — No fundo Bella sabia que estava com medo daquele passeio. Algo lhe dizia que uma grande sur presa a aguardava.

— Mas eu preciso muito conversar com você.

Edward insistiu tanto que Bella acabou concordando com o pas seio. E estranhou a maneira dele se comportar. Para quem estava pretendendo conversar, não dava para entender aquele silêncio todo.

— Devo lhe dizer que não posso me tornar William Robert Arthur — ele finalmente resolveu falar.

— O quê? Edward Cullen, depois de tanto trabalho você quer desistir?

— Eu já disse: não posso me tornar William Rob...

— Mas é claro que pode, Edward Cullen! — ela o interrompeu gritando. — Mas é claro que pode! Se eu fosse forte, mas bem forte mesmo, lhe daria uma bela surra só para você deixar de ser tão infantil! Mas por quê? Por que não pode se tornar William Robert Arthur?

Edward se aproximou e a segurou com carinho pelos ombros.

— Sabe por quê? Seria muito ruim não ouvi-la dizer _Edward __Cullen. _Adoro a maneira que pronuncia o meu nome.

— Você... você estava blefando! — Bella o abraçou feliz. — Sabia que cheguei a pensar que estava falando a sério? Sem uma nova identidade você estaria perdido.

— Isso me faz querer falar novamente sobre Aro.

— Sempre ele, não é Edward Cullen? Sempre Aro Volturi!

— Aro foi muito bom comigo.

— É... isso eu não posso negar.

— Aro me aconselhou a me casar com uma cidadã ame ricana. De acordo com ele, só assim eu estaria realmente seguro.

— Mas com essa certidão você já é um cidadão americano. Agora é só providenciar alguns outros documentos mais fáceis. Não vejo porque você tem que se casar com uma americana.

— Eu também não entendi direito, mas Aro me assegurou que isso seria muito importante. Ele acha que é bom ficar bem protegido. Existe a possibilidade que um dia as autoridades re solvam me investigar. Foi aí que tive a ideia de continuar sendo Edward Cullen. Acho que assim poderia confundir ainda mais todo mundo.

— Quer dizer que não era um blefe a história de permanecer com o seu próprio nome?

— Não, não era.

— Agora eu estou completamente confusa. Então você quer se casar com uma cidadã americana e continuar se chamando Edward Cullen.

— É exatamente o que eu quero.

— E como vamos fazer para mudar isso aí? — Ela apontou a certidão que Edward havia colocado dentro do bolso da camisa.

— Pelo que pude apreender... — Edward sorriu e disse: — Pelo que pude entender das palavras de Aro, você é uma pessoa muito criativa e saberá como solucionar esse problema.

— _Eu?_

— É. Você.

— Aro também sugeriu onde procurar uma cidadã americana que esteja disposta a se casar com você? É tudo muito arriscado, Edward. Já pensou se o serviço de imigração o encontra? Eles vão deportá-lo para onde? Para a Inglaterra? Você não pertence mais a terra nenhuma. Você está morto, Edward Cullen.

— De jeito nenhum! Eu estou vivo: muito vivo. Não tenho culpa de ter vindo parar aqui. Num instante estava com os meus companheiros no mar, no outro estava sendo socorrido por você.  
O que quer que eu faça?

— Não sei, não sei o que quero que você faça. Mas me diga: quando foi que conversou com Aro? Já faz tempo que ele foi embora.

— Há três dias pelo telefone.

— E por que não me disse nada?

— Eu me esqueci.

— Não seja mentiroso, Edward Cullen!

— É, eu estava mentindo. Acontece que Aro também su geriu que eu me casasse com você.

— _O quê? _Quer dizer então... Ah, o Aro me paga!

— Achei uma ótima sugestão. E foi exatamente quando ima ginei você se chamando Bella Cullen que resolvi permanecer com o meu nome.

— Meu Deus! Como esses homens são românticos!

— Estou esperando uma resposta, Bella Swan.

— Odeio! Odeio Aro, odeio você e todos os homens. — Bella estava muito exasperada. — Por você tenho um ódio muito particular, entendeu?

— Quer dizer que sua reposta é _não?_

— Você realmente tem muita coragem, não é? Como sabe se não estou apaixonada por outro homem? Como sabe se não estou apaixonada por milhões de outros homens?

— Você? Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça... Pensei que já tivesse passado da idade de...

— Não ouse terminar essa frase, Edward Cullen! Não ouse!

— Perdoe-me, madame. Não quis ofendê-la.

Apesar de saber que no início Edward a estava provocando, Bella percebeu que de repente ele ficara muito nervoso. Há muito tempo deixara de falar de maneira tão formal como o fizera na última frase. Ele era um homem muito querido e estaria perdido se não o ajudasse. Absolutamente perdido.

Porém, nem uma vez Edward mencionara a palavra amor; nem fizera a mínima sugestão de um sentimento mais forte.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre os dois antes que Edward per guntasse:

— Bem, depois de tudo o que me disse, posso considerar que sua resposta foi _não?_

— Não. É claro que não pode. Eu me caso com você. Mas quero que saiba que é só para ajudá-lo. Estaria totalmente perdido sem mim, Edward Cullen. — Ela o encarou e continuou: — Pensando melhor, um outro motivo que me leva a casar com você é poder tornar a sua vida um verdadeiro inferno!

Sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra, Bella saiu correndo e só se sentiu segura em seu quarto. Com a porta bem trancada.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Edward estava no quarto trabalhando no manuscrito quando Bella o chamou e pediu que fosse conversar com ela na varanda. Ele guardou o manuscrito. Algo na voz de Bella, uma certa excitação, indicou-lhe que iria se sur preender. Não sabia se iria ficar feliz, mas surpreso ele ficaria.

Bella Swan sempre o surpreendia.

E Edward estava certo: ela a surpreendeu.

Bella, que mais parecia a mãe de todas as invenções, tinha pego a falsa certidão de nascimento que custara tão caro e colocado dentro da máquina de lavar roupa!

— A ideia me ocorreu quando encontrei uma folha de papel que há muito não via. Ela estava dentro da minha bolsa, toda vincada no lugar em que eu a tinha dobrado. Venha até aqui. — Ela o levou para o local onde se encontrava a máquina, que já estava no processo de centrifugação. — Aí fiquei olhando para a máquina cheia de roupa e me lembrei do que acontece quando deixamos papéis nos bolsos das roupas que lavamos. Eu sempre esqueço papéis, até mesmo dinheiro no bolso das minhas calças.

— E o que acontece?

— O papel fica todo estranho...

Edward estava começando a entender o plano de Bella. Não sabia se iria dar certo, mas começava a entendê-lo.

— Mas será que isso tudo vai esconder a alteração que você fez na certidão?

— Alteração? Eu apenas troquei o nome William Robert Arthur por Edward Cullen. Não era isso que você queria?

— Era isso, sim. Mas apesar daquele líquido branco que você usou ter feito desaparecer o nome original, qualquer um, se olhar com mais atenção, verá que o documento foi alterado.

— Tenha fé, Edward! — Bella exclamou no exato momento em que a máquina desligou. — Tudo vai dar certo, acredite em mim!

— Pelo jeito não tenho outra opção. Tenho? — Edward encostou-se na parede esforçando-se para acreditar no otimismo infantil de Bella.

Ela retirou a tampa da máquina e curvou-se para procurar a calça na qual deixara a certidão dentro do bolso.

Apesar de gostar muito de ver as pernas perfeitas de Bella ali naquela posição, Edward foi até a janela e ficou observando o mar. Três dias haviam se passado desde que Bella aceitara se casar com ele. Dois desses dias tinham sido gastos em silêncios des confortáveis e sorrisos nervosos.

Bella, para não pensar no problema, se dedicara muito ao tra balho. Edward, por sua vez, fizera longas caminhadas pela praia.

O que iria acontecer entre ele e Bella seria um casamento por conveniência. Uma prática muito aceita na época dele, mas não naquela sociedade. A maioria dos americanos se casavam por amor, apenas por amor. Não se casavam por conveniência, nem por dinheiro. Também não se casavam nem por títulos ou posição social. E jamais para obter uma identidade!

Mas Aro fora categórico: só o casamento com uma cidadã americana o livraria definitivamente de problemas futuros. E o aconselhara a se casar com Bella, dizendo que seria muito bom para ela, que estava na idade de se comprometer com alguém sério como ele. Além do mais, Aro insistira em dizer que Bella adorava crianças.

Crianças...

Edward deu uma olhada para trás e viu que Bella ainda procurava o documento. Voltou então a olhar para o mar.

Será que teriam, filhos? Essa era uma pergunta muito séria. E amor? Eles acabariam se apaixonando? Da parte dele existia um grande desejo. Da parte de Bella? Apenas compaixão. Será que um dia a compaixão que ela sentia poderia se trans formar em algo mais profundo?

— Pronto! Missão cumprida! — ela gritou. — Venha, Edward, venha ver!

Triste, Edward balançou a cabeça, como se aquele gesto pudesse ajudá-lo a clarear a escuridão que tomara sua alma nos últimos dias. Eram sempre as mesmas perguntas sem respostas.

— O que foi? Saudades da velha Inglaterra? — ela perguntou.

— Não, estava apenas pensando na vida.

— Pois desista. Não vale a pena. Pensar muito só nos leva a perder energia. E precisamos de toda energia para continuarmos vivendo!

— Acho que tem razão. — E olhando para a certidão que estava nas mãos dela, Edward perguntou: — E então? Conseguiu realizar o milagre?

— Veja você com os seus próprios olhos. — Ela entregou-lhe a certidão.

O papel tinha as marcas das dobras e, apesar de estar bastante danificado, ainda continuava legível — isso se lido com bastante cuidado e atenção. E o principal: agora as alterações efetuadas por Bella quase não apareciam.

— Você conseguiu! — ele disse espantado. — Será que já considerou a hipótese de se tornar uma marginal?

— Por incrível que pareça, não. O crime não me atrai.

— Mas o que estamos fazendo é um crime.

— É... mas seria mais criminoso ainda deixar que mandassem você para fora do país.

— Não sei, não... — Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. — Acho que dentro de você tem uma criminosa em potencial.

— Tenho a impressão que você fez com que eu conhecesse a minha parte mais escura, mais escondida. Mas agora vamos colocar esse papel para secar. Enquanto isso tomamos um banho e depois vamos para o cartório dar entrada nos papéis para o nosso casamento. Depois que fizermos isso precisaremos es perar três dias. E também precisaremos fazer os nossos exames de sangue.

— Exame... exame de sangue? — ele perguntou assustado. Quer dizer que para se casar no século vinte os noivos precisam ser sangrados?

— E esquartejados! — Bella caiu na risada. — Se não fizerem isso os noivos fogem, Edward.

— Não vou deixar que encostem em mim!

— Então não vai haver casamento.

— Isso é impossível! Como uma civilização tão adiantada como a de vocês pode sangrar uma pessoa antes do casamento?

— Não é nada disso, Edward. Só estava brincando.

— Ainda bem. Só faltava mexerem no meu sangue para eu poder me casar.

— Mas isso é verdade.

— Isso o quê?

— Para realizarem o casamento você vai precisar examinar o seu sangue, sim. Eles só não vão esquartejá-lo.

Edward inspirou profundamente e pediu:

— Bella, por favor, me explique direito como é esse exame.

— É simples, Edward. Eles pegam uma agulha _desse tamanho _e... — Bella fez um amplo gesto com as mãos — E tiram o sangue.

— Uma agulha?

— É. Uma agulha.

— Mas uma agulha de croché? Uma agulha de costura?

— Nem uma nem outra. Eles usam uma agulha de tricô.

— _Não vou! _Nada no mundo irá convencer-me a fazer o re ferido exame!

— Pronto! Ele está nervoso: já começou a falar de novo como antes. — Ela resolveu para de brincar: — Edward, não precisa ficar tão assustado. A agulha é pequena e a gente quase não sente dor. É apenas uma picada: uma picadinha de nada.

— Eu não irei! Nunca na minha vida eu adoeci.

— Mas você precisa ir. Acredite: é rápido e quase indolor.

— Você está mentindo, Bella Swan!

— Não, não estou — ela disse com firmeza.

— Além de mentir, você gosta muito de me ver assustado.

— Bem, disso eu gosto mesmo. Mas não estou mais mentindo.

— Alguma vez você já fez exame de sangue?

— Claro que fiz. Todo mundo faz. Exame de sangue é muito comum.

— Quer dizer que na América do final do século vinte é comum as pessoas deixarem-se perfurar por agulhas?

— Dito dessa maneira até que fica engraçado, terrível até. Mas é uma picadinha de nada — ela voltou a repetir.

— Eu... eu...

— Não se preocupe, Edward Cullen. Olha: você está branco como uma folha de papel. Está da mesma cor do dia que eu tirei você do mar. Faremos o seguinte: enquanto tiram o meu sangue você fica olhando para ver como é. Certo? Agora apresse-se! Se não se apressar, vou acabar desistindo deste casamento.

— Quer dizer que já está arrependida de ter concordado em se casar comigo? — Por um instante ele se esqueceu do pavor que o exame de sangue lhe despertava. Bella iria casar-se com ele, mas não pelas razões que gostaria.

Bella foi para o quarto e Edward a seguiu.

— Perguntei-a, você se já está arrependida de ter concordado em se casar comigo.

— Nem pense em uma coisa dessas. Onde, afinal, uma senhora como eu iria arrumar um marido? Devo sentir-me feliz. Afinal, casamento é casamento. O que me preocupa é enfrentar o pessoal do cartório. Se descobrirem a verdade, passaremos um bom tempo na prisão. Quanto a mim, saio da prisão e continuo vivendo a minha vida. Mas e quanto a você? Uma vez assisti um filme onde tinha uma alienígena que foi presa e...

— O que aconteceu com ela? — Edward perguntou preocupado.

— Os cientistas queriam dissecá-la.

Com as roupas nas mãos, Bella foi tomar um banho. Uma hora mais tarde os dois já estavam no cartório.

— O senhor não sabe o quanto esse papel é importante? — a escrevente perguntou a Edward, segurando a certidão de nasci mento com as pontas dos dedos como se ela pudesse contaminá-la.

— Infelizmente eu sei, sim, madame.

"Pronto!", Bella pensou. "Ele está nervoso e vai começar a falar como antes!"

— Deveria ter tomado mais cuidado.

— A senhora tem toda razão. Acontece que minha ânsia de me casar com a srta. Cullen era tão grande que inadvertidamente esqueci a certidão no bolso da calça e ela foi parar na máquina de lavar. Essa certidão ficou no meu bolso durante várias semanas, até que a srta. Cullen decidisse se casar comigo. — Ele colocou um braço em torno do ombro de Bella e a trouxe para junto de si. — Finalmente, apesar de ter deixado a minha certidão neste estado, venci a batalha e estou muito feliz. — Edward deu um sorriso sedutor. Ele sempre saia-se muito bem com as mulheres mais velhas.

Exceto com aquela escrevente.

A mulher olhou de novo para a certidão de nascimento e quis saber:

— Se o senhor nasceu em Nova Jersey, de onde vem esse sotaque tão carregado?

Bella resolveu intervir:

— Os pais de Edward são diplomatas e sempre viajaram muito. Ele foi educado em Oxford, não é meu querido? — De uma maneira cúmplice ela continuou: — No fundo, no fundo, acho que esse sotaque exagerado é só para me impressionar. E con seguiu. A senhora não acha esse sotaque uma gracinha?

Pelo jeito da escrevente, ela não estava achando nenhuma graça naquele sotaque. A mulher olhou mais uma vez para a certidão e colocou-a de lado. Após pegar um caneta, perguntou:

— Qual é a sua ocupação, sr. Cullen?

— Tenente.

— _Escritor. Escritor free-lancer _— Bella quase gritou.

— Ah, sei... escritor... — a escrevente falou com descaso. — Tenho um cunhado que também é escritor. Minha irmã o sustenta há trinta anos. Vou escrever aqui que o senhor é desempregado. É a mesma coisa.

Bella não gostou das palavras da escrevente. Aquilo era preconceito: puro preconceito! Por que as pessoas tinham que achar que todos os artistas eram desocupados? Os artistas eram pessoas sensíveis que...

— Número do seu seguro social — a escrevente interrompeu os pensamentos de Bella.

Bella e Edward olharam um para o outro apavorados. Eles não tinham arrumado um seguro social falso, portanto não existia um número para fornecer à mulher!

Foi Bella quem mais uma vez saiu em auxílio de Edward e começou a inventar vários números.

— Será que a senhora não poderia fazer o favor de deixá-lo falar? — a escrevente reclamou, apontando a caneta para Bella.

— Minha noiva acha que tenho uma grande dificuldade com números, por isso resolveu me ajudar. E ela tem razão... A senhora sabe como nós artistas somos pessoas avoadas...

A mulher balançou a cabeça várias vezes e, olhando para Bella, pediu que ela repetisse os números.

— Meu cunhado é a mesma coisa. Às vezes até se esquece do endereço onde mora. — Depois de anotar o número, deu uma olhadela para Bella e perguntou: — Essa aqui é sua certidão de nascimento?

— É.

— Finalmente vou poder ler alguma coisa direito.  
A escrevente começou a anotar os novos dados.

— Querido, venha ver que vista maravilhosa temos daqui.  
Edward se aproximou da janela e exclamou:

— O mar... sempre o mar... Como o mar é fascinante...

— Edward, esqueça todo o seu romantismo e mantenha a boca fechada — Bella disse em voz baixa.

— Por quê? Acho que nos saímos muito bem. — A voz dele também era baixa.

— Não sei, não... Aquela mulher parece que está meio des confiada. Não é bom arriscar.

Edward estava sentindo-se muito frustrado. Quem deveria manter o controle da situação seria ele. Afinal, quem era o homem ali? Iria mostrar àquela mulher que era tão americano quanto ela!

Decidido, Edward deixou Bella junto à janela, se aproximou do balcão e, antes que a mulher continuasse com aquele interrogatório desagradável, perguntou:

— O que a senhora está achando do campeonato de beisebol deste ano?

— Beisebol? — A mulher o fitou bastante desinteressada. — Não gosto de esporte. Para lhe dizer a verdade, detesto esportes. Charly, meu ex-marido, adorava todo tipo de esporte. Falava sobre o assunto o dia inteirinho: beisebol, futebol, vôlei, basquete... Bastava ter uma bola e ele sabia tudo sobre o assunto. E é exatamente por isso que hoje ele é meu _ex-marido _e eu fico o dia inteiro trabalhando atrás desse balcão, ao invés de ficar cuidando do meu jardim.

Bella, pressentindo um perigo iminente, foi ficar ao lado de Edward.

— Minha jovem, se o seu noivo tiver algum tipo de semelhança com o meu _ex, _aconselho-a a pensar melhor sobre esse casamento. Acredite na minha experiência: a coisa mais terrível do mundo é conviver com um homem que só fala em esporte!

Bella olhou para Edward de maneira penetrante e parecia estar lhe perguntando: "Viu só o que você foi me arrumar?"

— Pense bem, minha jovem... — a mulher insistiu.

— Ele não é lindo? — Essa foi a resposta de Bella que, abraçando-o beijou-lhe os lábios de leve. — Eu acho esse homem lindo... A senhora não acha?

— Querida... — Edward estava espantadíssimo com a atitude de Bella.

— Lindo, você é o homem mais lindo e gentil que encontrei na minha vida. — Bella continuou a sua representação, tentando desviar a atenção da escrevente. — Sou louca por você.

— Que você é louca, não tenho a menor dúvida. — Ele riu feliz.

— A senhora não acha ele lindo? — Bella voltou a perguntar à escrevente.

A mulher parou de escrever, ergueu os olhos e comentou:

— É... quanto a isso a senhorita tem razão. Mas ele é artista e parece que gosta de esporte. E qual é a sua profissão?

— Eu também sou free-lancer.

— Sei... — A escrevente voltou a se concentrar no que escrevia. — Desempregada também.

O que Bella queria era fazer um discurso, dizer àquela mulher que ela era muito preconceituosa, que encarava os artistas de maneira errada. Mas naquele instante ela precisava continuar com a sua representação de noiva apaixonada. Voltou-se, então, para. Edward e perguntou:

— Eu adoro o seu cabelo. Ele tem uma cor linda... Sempre soube que o homem dos meus sonhos, o meu príncipe encantado, teria o cabelo nesse tom.

— Pena que eu não apareci montado num cavalo branco. Mas pensando melhor, aquele navio...

Bella interrompeu-lhe a frase com um beijo. Só faltava Edward falar ali, no cartório, sobre a viagem que fizera através do tempo. E na frente daquela mulher.

Edward, profundamente perturbado pelo beijo, puxou Bella con tra si.

— Não exagere — ela pediu baixinho. — Não precisa exa gerar...

— Exagerar? Você não sabe o que estou sentindo. Esse é o dia mais feliz dessa minha longa vida.

— Chega!

Os dois se assustaram. Ao virarem-se deram de cara com a escrevente, vermelha de raiva.

— Peguem os papéis e saiam. Demonstração de afeto eu até entendo. Mas vocês dois estão exagerando. Será que não têm um pouco de respeito para com os mais velhos?

Bella enlaçou Edward pela cintura e, sorrindo muito, pegou os papéis que a mulher lhe estendia.

— Obrigada, a senhora não sabe como estou feliz. Muito obrigada.  
Assim que deixaram o cartório, Bella pediu:

— Continue, continue me abraçando.

Edward, mais do que satisfeito, parou na calçada e, além de abraçá-la, beijou-a longamente na boca.

Bella, com o canto dos olhos, se certificou do que imaginara: a mulher do cartório tinha ido até a janela e os observava.

— Nunca pensei que você fosse assim tão carinhosa...

— Você ainda não viu nada. Me leve para casa, quero muito ficar sozinha com você.

Edward, apressado, abriu a porta do carro. Assim que Bella en trou, ele correu para o banco de passageiros.

— Me beije de novo — ela pediu.

Bella não precisou pedir duas vezes. Edward caprichou no beijo.

— As mulheres do século vinte beijam muito bem.

— Os homens de 1813 também não são lá de se jogar fora...

— Agora, Edward, vou ligar o carro e você vai continuar o mais perto possível de mim.

— Quer que eu continue beijando você enquanto dirige?

— Aí já é exagero. Não quero ser multada. Só fique bem próximo de mim enquanto eu saio dirigindo daqui da garagem.  
— Bella ligou o caro e acelerou devagar. A mulher ainda conti nuava na janela.

Ao virar a primeira esquina, ela disse:

— Pronto. Pode se afastar.

— Mas por quê? — ele não gostou do pedido.

— Acabou a performance.

— _Performance?_

— É acabou a representação.

— Representação? Você estava representando?

— E você pensou o quê? Aquela mulher ficou muito descon fiada.

— É mesmo?

— Depois que saímos do cartório ela ficou nos olhando da janela.

— Por quê você não me disse?

— E pra quê? Para você lhe acenar? Quando a licença do casamento ficar pronta, venho aqui sozinha. Não é bom arriscar. Se vier comigo teremos que representar mais uma vez a cena do casal apaixonado.

— Gostei muito da nossa representação — ele afirmou.

— Mas é claro que sim. Disso eu não tenho a menor dúvida. — Edward ficou em silêncio por alguns instante e perguntou:

— Mas tudo aquilo foi apenas uma representação?

— E você queria o quê? Nós tínhamos que fazer aquilo. Acho que me excedi um pouco, mas não tinha outro jeito. Sinto-me responsável por você. Precisamos continuar fingindo, a menos que resolva contar ao mundo quem de fato você é.

— Isso seria impossível. Mesmo assim estaria mentindo se não lhe dissesse que adorei o que você chama de _performance. _Adoraria repeti-la mais vezes.

— Oh, Edward... — Bella sentiu-se comovida com aquelas palavras. Sem graça, ela ajeitou melhor o cinto de segurança.

— Oh, Edward... — Ele a imitou e deu-lhe um beijo nos rosto.  
Bella parou o caro no estacionamento do laboratório.

— Por que você parou?

— Aqui é o laboratório.

— Laboratório...

— E aqui que faremos o exame de sangue.

— E vamos precisar mesmo nos submeter a esse exame ve xatório?

— Exame vexatório? Imagine... é um exame muito simples.

— É um exame simples para você, não para mim.

— Você está com medo? — Ela sorriu.

— Estou.

— E com trinta e cinco anos...

— Não, com duzentos e dezesseis anos.

— Qualquer um se submete a esse exame, Edward. Já disse que ele é muito simples.

— Eu não sou qualquer um, sou Edward Cullen, cidadão inglês, nascido em...

— Pare! Pare com isso! Não se comporte como uma criança! Você é Edward Cullen, cidadão americano e nasceu há trinta e cinco anos. Está lembrado?

— Eu havia me esquecido.

— Isso não pode acontecer!

— Quero pedir-lhe desculpa, Bella.

— E tente, por favor, falar de maneira mais coloquial.  
— Mas eu estou falando.

— Não. Quando você se sente nervoso, inseguro, você começa falar de maneira muito formal.

— Você está certa. Mas posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

— Depende.

— Se o exame de sangue doer muito, você me dá um beijinho?

— Edward Cullen! Você está me saindo um bom chantagista! Não vou lhe dar nenhum beijinho. A nossa performance acabou lá no cartório.

— É uma pena... Será que para ganhar mais um beijinho terei que voltar no cartório com você?

— Você _não pode _voltar no cartório comigo. Aquela mulher está de olho em nós dois. Agora saia desse carro. — Ela abriu a porta e desceu.

— Eu espero você aqui.

— Sem exame de sangue não podemos nos casar.

— Será que eles não fazem uma exceção?

— Não, eles não fazem. Agora desça! E nem pense em des maiar.

E Edward, de fato, não desmaiou. Porém, em um determinado momento, Bella tinha certeza que isso quase acontecera. Quando saíram do laboratório, Edward perguntou orgulhoso:

— Viu só? Viu só como sou um homem corajoso?  
Bella olhou para ele e não fez o menor comentário.

Bella, sentada numa cadeira de vime, olhava para o céu. Muitas estrela, luar e, dentro dela, um tremenda preocupação.

No dia seguinte ela e Edward se casariam. No dia seguinte uniria a sua vida a de um homem que mal conhecia. No dia seguinte...

— Não, não posso ficar desse jeito. Edward é uma pessoa muito querida, delicada e tem se esforçado muito para se adaptar a nossa civilização. Já faz tempo que ele não me chama de _mulher, _faz tempo que não tenta fazer o papel do grande macho... Mesmo assim, o que será que o futuro nos reserva? _O viajante do tempo __e a maluca... _Não, eu não sou maluca. É certo que não me comporto como a maioria das mulheres, mas daí a achar que eu sou maluca... — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Mas também não sou assim..., digamos..., muito normalzinha. Mas o que é normalidade, Bella Swan? Você sempre foi diferente das outras mulheres, por que agora tanta preocupação? Você é uma pessoa corajosa, preocupada com os outros e isso são qualidades raras.

Bella ficou pensando naquelas palavras que ela própria dissera para tentar se confortar. Não, definitivamente, não era maluca. Quixotesca, sim. Temerária, também. Mas maluca, nunca!

A grande dúvida de Bella estava em dizer ou não a Edward que se interessava por ele. Muito! Mas ela temia a reação dele. O que Edward iria pensar se lhe dissesse que estava gostando profundamente daquela ideia de casamento?

— Na certa iria pegar o primeiro barco para o século dezenove...  
Bella continuou pensando na vida. De tudo o que o futuro lhe reservava, a única coisa que a deixava insegura era saber que no dia seguinte estaria se casando. Com Edward Cullen. Ela: Isabella Swan, se casando com um homem que salvara do mar. E se tornaria Isabella Cullen. Sra. Edward Cullen.

— Meu Deus do céu... E se esse casamento não der certo?

Edward, com as mãos no bolso da calça arregaçada, andava descalço pela praia, os cabelos soltos ao vento.

No dia seguinte ele estaria casado. Casado com Bella Swan. Sua protetora. A mulher que o resgatara do mar e lhe ensinara de novo a viver.

Edward sorriu ao lembrar-se do jeito de Bella quando durante horas ela ficava ensinando-lhe a linguagem do século vinte. No início ele se espantara com a quantidade de gírias, mas depois foi se acostumando à ideia. Edward lembrou-se também de Bella ensinado-o a comer, a vestir-se, em como fazer para se dirigir às pessoas.

— Existem muitas diferenças entre o meu tempo e esse... Mas até que eu tenho me saído relativamente bem. Para Bella, sou um ser exótico, e devo funcionar como uma longa performance... Porém, ela é o anjo da minha vida. Tem me dado tanto, e eu tenho lhe dado tão pouco em troca... Bella é tão generosa. Ela me acolheu sem sequer medir as consequências. Confiou em mim. Confiou em um homem que chegou aqui tratando-a de maneira prepotente, dando-lhe ordens... Como os homens do meu tempo estavam enganados... Hoje eu sei que a mulher é a companheira do homem para todas as horas. Mas como eu farei para sustentá-la? Será que alguém vai se interessar pelo meu livro?

Muitos homens que Edward havia conhecido, viviam sustentados pelas esposas.

— Mas eu não ! Eu não quero isso! Tenho que encontrar uma maneira de dar a Bella tudo o que ela merece. Também não posso deixar faltar nada aos nossos filhos.

Filhos. Edward ficou olhando as ondas do mar. Sim, ele queria ter filhos. E queria também que Bella estivesse ali com ele. A noite estava tão linda, tão romântica... Mas, como sempre, ela o evitava. Para Bella Swan aquele era apenas um casamento de conveniência.

— Mas eu queria que fosse diferente. Queria um casamento de verdade. Queria filhos, muitos filhos. Mas não posso ir até ela e lhe dizer tudo isso, não posso lhe dizer que a amo. Ela vai ficar tremendamente assustada e é capaz de até querer desistir do casamento. Não, eu preciso dar tempo ao tempo. Devagar ela irá perceber que eu a amo de verdade. Devagar ela irá perceber o meu amor, a minha lealdade.

Edward sentou-se numa pedra e pegou uma conchinha.

— E se de repente me acontece alguma coisa, alguma coisa inexplicável, e eu voltar para 1813?

Edward se apavorou com a ideia. Não queria voltar. Queria ficar para sempre com Bella.

— Não posso pensar numa hipótese dessas. Acabaria enlouquecendo. A única coisa que preciso pensar é que amanhã me casarei com a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo. A mulher que eu amo. A futura mãe dos meus filhos.

* * *

**N/A: **Passando rapidinho só pra atualizar. Reviews, please =)


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Para madrinha de seu casamento, Bella resolveu convidar a sra. Mallory, a mulher que duas vezes por semana fazia limpeza na casa de praia.

A sra. Mallory, sempre falante e descontraída, hoje se mostrava muito nervosa.

— Sra. Mallory! — Bella gritou.

— O que está acontecendo Bella?

— E a senhora ainda pergunta o que está acontecendo? Afinal quem é a noiva? A senhora ou eu? Estou aqui fora esperando há um tempão.

— Espere um pouquinho mais.

— Desse jeito não dá. Vamos chegar atrasados!

A faxineira não respondeu mais nada. Impaciente, Bella co meçou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Sra. Mallory, não venha me dizer que agora foi a outra meia que furou! Se isso aconteceu, esqueça! Se quiser pode ir até sem sapato para o cartório. O que eu não quero é chegar atrasada.

— Calma, Bella! Calma! Já estou indo.

— Faz meia hora que está me dizendo a mesma coisa! Desse jeito não teremos casamento.

— Mas é claro que teremos casamento — a mulher gritou ainda dentro de casa.

Bella se perguntava o porquê da mulher estar agindo daquela maneira e não encontrava nenhuma explicação plausível.

— Talvez seja essa a maneira que ela encontrou para nos dizer que não deseja ser sua madrinha. Você deveria tê-la convidado com mais antecedência — Edward comentou.

— Se ela não faltasse tanto eu teria feito isso. Mas não tive chance.

— Por que não telefonou para ela?

— Simplesmente porque a sra. Mallory não tem telefone.

— É verdade... — Edward parecia não estar muito preocupado. Mais uma vez ele se colocou diante da porta de vidro e ficou admirando a própria imagem.

— Você adora se admirar, não é?

— Adorar não é bem o termo, Bella. Mas eu gosto muito de me vestir bem e de me certificar se todos os detalhes estão em ordem.

— Mas eu já disse que essa roupa está perfeita. Nunca pensei que ficasse tão bem de terno. Você foi feito para usar temo, Edward.

— Eu também penso a mesma coisa.

— Quer dizer que estou diante de um homem vaidoso.

— Eu? Vaidoso? De jeito nenhum! Sou apenas cuidadoso com a minha aparência. A sua roupa também está muito bonita.

— É só isso que você tem para comentar? Que minha roupa está bonita? Depois do sacrifício que fiz para encontrar esse vestido?

— Sacrifício?

— Claro que foi um grande sacrifício. Fiquei horas procurando nas lojas algo que se adequasse a esse dia.

— Demorou tanto assim para encontrar esse vestido?

— Você não lembra que eu fiquei um tarde inteirinha fora de casa?

— Naquele dia que você não quis que eu a acompanhasse até a cidade?

— Exatamente. Você não poderia ter ido comigo.

— Posso saber por quê?

— Por que o noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento.

— Mas eu estou vendo você, não estou?

— Acontece que não tinha outro jeito. Afinal, moramos na mesma casa. Aí resolvi que pelo menos antes do dia do casamento você não veria a minha roupa.

— E ela é muito bonita. Ainda bem que não resolveu usar um vestido transparente.

— Bem que eu pensei em usar um vestido transparente. Mas não encontrei nenhum do meu gosto.

— Aí resolveu comprar um vestido azul bem curto, de mangas compridas e sem decote.

— Tenho um gosto eclético.

— Eu sei disso.

Bella olhou para dentro de casa e tornou a chamar:

— Sra. Mallory, se demorar mais um minuto nós vamos embora!

— Bom-dia! Esta é uma manhã fantástica para um casamento!

— Aro! O que está fazendo aqui? — Bella virou-se assustada.

— Meu caro amigo Aro, mas que prazer incomensurável tê-lo aqui conosco! — Edward se aproximou de Aro e o abraçou.

"Edward está nervoso. Aparentemente ele parece calmo, mas esse _prazer incomensurável _o traiu. Só espero que ele não estrague tudo agora", Bella pensou aflita.

— Incomensurável prazer é o meu, caro amigo — Aro disse sorrindo. — E você está muito elegante. Encontrou o alfaiate que eu lhe indiquei?

— Bella o encontrou por mim. E ele acertou no corte!

— Você também está muito bonita, Bella. Mas juro que pensei que fosse encontrá-la vestida de roxo ou de laranja. Acho que nunca a vi vestida de azul. Mas não acha que essa roupa está curta demais?

— É mesmo? — Bella perguntou meio ressabiada.

— Alec, por favor, traga o embrulho para dentro — Aro pediu ao motorista que carregava uma caixa enorme.

— Mas nós precisamos ir para o cartório! — Bella reclamou.

— E chegar lá uma hora adiantado? — Aro perguntou.

— Não gosto de me atrasar para compromissos desse tipo.

— Nós não vamos nos atrasar — Aro entrou na casa acom panhado pelo motorista. Assim que o viu, a sra. Mallory disse:

— Ainda bem que chegou! Pensei que tivesse desistido do casamento.

— Quer dizer então que esse seu comportamento totalmente descabido era porque estava esperando Aro? — Bella estava espantada.

— E você acha que eu perderia seu casamento, querida? Não o perderia por nada. — Aro se encaminhou para o quarto de Bella e pediu ao motorista que deixasse o presente sobre a cama.

— Estou muito feliz com a sua vinda, Aro — Edward disse. — Sabia que não iria faltar.

Bella estava confusa. Afinal quem havia telefonado para Aro? Edward ou a sra. Mallory?

— Não vai abrir a caixa, Bella? — Aro perguntou.

— Não daria para fazer isso mais tarde? Precisamos ir para o cartório.

— Abra, Bella — Edward pediu de uma maneira muito carinhosa.

— Tudo bem, vou abrir. Se não houver casamento, a culpa não é minha.

Bella abriu a embalagem que envolvia a caixa e parou.

— Vamos, Bella. Abra a caixa — a sra. Mallory sorriu de maneira cúmplice para Edward.

Numa tentativa de conter a impaciência, Bella inspirou pro fundamente, retirou a tampa da caixa e exclamou:

— Não acredito no que estou vendo! Um vestido de noiva!

— Pois pode acreditar. Ele é todo seu! — Edward disse satisfeito.

— Você... você... é o responsável por isso? — Bella perguntou.

— Não disse que ela ia gostar, Aro?

— Acho que você a conhece melhor do que eu, Edward. Olha que foi super difícil em tão pouco tempo contratar os serviços da estilista mais famosa de Manhattan.

— Você telefonou para Aro e encomendou o vestido?

— Assim que marcamos o dia do casamento.

— E eu não percebi nada... — Bella estava quase chorando.

— A estilista fez o que pôde para que o vestido ficasse bem tradicional. E, na minha opinião, acho que conseguiu.

— Infelizmente as pérolas não são verdadeiras, Bella. Mesmo assim eu queria muito vê-la vestida com um longo vestido branco.

— Bella, retire o vestido da caixa! — a sra. Mallory pediu.

— Mas de jeito nenhum! Meu noivo não pode ver o vestido antes do casamento.

— Mas por que Bella?

— Já disse a você, Edward: dá azar.

— Mas você já estava vestida para o casamento.

— Agora é diferente. Quero que vocês dois saiam do quarto.

— Bella, você não pode fazer isso comigo — Edward protestou.

— Mas é claro que posso.

O motorista voltou a entrar no quarto com três caixas menores nas mãos.

— E o que é isso agora?

— Os sapatos, o buque e a grinalda — Edward respondeu com timidez.

"Não Bella Swan... Você não vai chorar!", Bella se recomen dou em pensamento e em voz alta perguntou:

— O que vocês dois ainda estão fazendo dentro do _meu _quarto?

— A gente já vai sair — Aro colocou a mão no ombro de Edward.

— Espere só um pouco, Aro — Bella pediu.

— Esperar? Mas assim você vai se atrasar! — A aflição agora era de Edward.

— Sra. Mallory, será que daria para emprestar o seu carro ao Aro?

— Com todo prazer, Bella.

— Aro, leve o Edward para o cartório. Nós nos encontra remos lá.

— Ótima ideia, Bella. — Aro esfregou uma mão na outra. — Ótima ideia! Depois que estiver pronta, meu motorista leva vocês para o cartório.

Bella olhava para o vestido que Aro trouxera.

— Meu Deus... que coisa mais linda...

— Foi Sr. Cullen quem descreveu ao sr. Aro o modelo do vestido.

— E você sabia de tudo, então?

— Sabia. E estava morrendo de vontade de contar tudo para você. Mas o sr. Cullen me proibiu. Ele até pediu que eu faltasse ao trabalho. Queria estar seguro que nada estragaria a surpresa.

— Ah... então foi isso... — Bella retirou o vestido da caixa.

— Nunca vi um vestido tão maravilhoso...

— Que tecido é esse? — a sra. Mallory perguntou interessada.

— Não sei... mas é tão delicado...

— E o bordado todo de pérolas... Nunca vi um vestido tão delicado. — A sra. Mallory olhou no fundo da caixa. — Bella, dê uma olhada nas luvas.

— Luvas?

— Ê. São brancas também, e longas...

— O Edward pensou em tudo.

— Sabe, Bella, estava achando esse vestido que você está usan do um tanto ousado para uma noiva.

— Ousado? Esse vestido? Assim de mangas compridas e sem nenhum decote?

— Mas ele é muito curto, Bella. Nem se compara com esse que o sr. Cullen encomendou.

— Tem razão... Você me ajuda a vesti-lo?

— E você ainda pergunta? Mas agora acho melhor se apressar...  
No instante em que Bella se olhou no espelho, não foi capaz de conter as lágrimas.

— Agora não é hora de chorar. Deixe as lágrimas para depois — a sra. Mallory recomendou.

— Mas eu estou emocionada.

— Eu também, querida.

— Nunca pensei que fosse me casar. E vestida de noiva, então... Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça.

— A vida nos reserva muitas surpresas, Bella. Vamos colocar a grinalda. — Depois de alguns segundos, a sra. Mallory disse:

— Você está parecendo uma rainha. Acho que nunca vi uma noiva tão bonita como você. Agora segure o buque e sorria.

Bella olhou para a sua imagem refletida no espelho. Jamais imaginara que um dia se vestiria com tanta pompa.

— Se minhas amigas me vissem diriam que agora eu enlou queci de vez.

— Não estou vendo nada de loucura. Toda mulher quer se casar vestida de noiva. Vamos?

Durante o trajeto até Atlantic City, Bella tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho. Pena que aquele sonho fosse só um arranjo. Talvez, em outras circunstâncias, pudesse se sentir mais feliz. Mesmo assim Edward tinha sido muito atencioso com ela.

— Você não está no caminho certo — Bella disse ao motorista quando já percorriam a rua da cidade.

— Esse é caminho que o sr. Aro me explicou.

— Mas o cartório fica na rua de cima e...

Antes que Bella terminasse a frase, o motorista estacionou e frente a uma igreja.

— Mas o que é que está acontecendo? — Bella perguntou espantada.

E a resposta logo lhe foi dada com a aproximação de Aro:

— Você está linda, querida... Vamos, eu a ajudo a descer.

— Mas Aro, o que está acontecendo?

— O seu casamento, é claro!

— Mas...

A sra. Mallory, que já tinha descido do carro e se encontrava ao lado de Aro, disse:

— Ainda bem que consegui ficar com a minha boca fechada. Já pensou se eu tivesse contado tudo?

— Vou acompanhá-la até ao altar, Bella. — Ele abriu a porta do carro.

Assim que Bella entrou na igreja, um som de órgão invadiu o ambiente. No altar, sério, Edward a aguardava.

— Aro, como é que ficaram sabendo que eu era católica?

— Um dia você me falou a respeito da religiosidade da sua família.

— E foi você quem mandou enfeitar a igreja de flores?

— Foi. A pedido de Edward. Faz dois dias que estou aqui em Atlantic City.

— Dois dias? E o vestido?

— Chegou hoje bem cedinho.

Enquanto caminhava, Bella esforçava-se para não chorar.

— A sra. Mallory é perfeita. — Aro sorriu. — Ela me ajudou muito com os preparativos.

— Vocês três me fizeram uma imensa surpresa.

Edward desce os degraus do altar e se aproximou de Bella.

— A noiva é toda sua — Aro disse.

— Meu Deus... como está maravilhosa. Você me lembra...

— Você também está lindo, Edward. E obrigada pela surpresa — Bella o interrompeu, com medo que ele de repente pudesse dizer algo que revelasse o segredo de sua origem.

De braços dados, os noivos foram para o altar. Até uma aliança no dedo anular da mão esquerda, Bella usava ao terminar a cerimônia. O beijo que se seguiu foi longo e apaixonado.

— Estou vivendo o momento mais bonito de toda a minha longa vida — Edward disse baixinho.

— Oh, Edward... adorei tudo. Você foi muito delicado em me preparar um casamento de verdade.

— E por um acaso estava esperando um casamento de mentira? — Aro perguntou antes de cumprimentá-la.

— É apenas uma maneira de dizer... Você sabe como fazer as coisas.

— Seja muito, muito feliz Bella. Vou querer ser o padrinho do seu primeiro filho.

— Será. Você será o padrinho do nosso primeiro filho —Edward afirmou.

Bella estranhou tanta certeza da parte dele, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

— E eu serei a madrinha — a sra. Mallory se ofereceu.

— Não tenha dúvida, sra. Mallory. A senhora será a madrinha do nosso primeiro filho. — Mais uma vez Bella estranhou a ma neira segura de Edward falar.

Saindo do altar, os noivos e os padrinhos se encaminharam para uma pequena sala onde se realizou a cerimónia do civil.

— Agora, sr. e sra. Cullen, queiram me acompanhar até a outra sala—Aro convidou depois que eles assinaram o livro do cartório.

Ao entrar no local, Bella não pôde deixar de conter um grito de espanto. Um orquestra de cordas os recebeu com uma música suave. No centro da sala, uma mesa estava preparada para quatro pessoas.

— Por essa eu não esperava — Bella disse.

— Venha, vamos nos acomodar.

Edward, muito atencioso, segurou a cadeira para que Bella se sentasse.

Três garçons entraram na sala e começaram a servir o almoço.

— Viva os noivos! — Aro gritou quando um champanhe foi aberto.

Depois de vários brindes, Aro convidou a sra. Mallory para dançar.

— Você é a noiva mais sublime que já vi.

— Você acha mesmo?

— Mas é claro que sim. Tudo me faz lembrar o ano de 1813.

— É... A performance foi muito boa — ela falou com uma certa tristeza.

— Performance?

— É, Edward, estou falando que representamos muito bem.

— Mas eu não estava e nem estou representando.

— Não?

— Não, não estou. Tenho muito honra em recebê-la na minha vida para sempre.

— Mas Edward...

— Agora eu quero dançar com a noiva. — Aro segurou a mão de Bella e a puxou. — Você está triste?

— Não, apenas emocionada.

— Foi um casamento muito bonito.

— Vocês três capricharam.

— A noiva merece.

— Obrigada.

— Vocês já decidiram onde será a lua-de-mel?  
Bella hesitou um pouco antes de responder:

— A gente resolveu ficar na casa de praia mesmo.

— Fizeram muito bem. Aquele local é muito romântico.  
Quando Edward convidou Bella para dançar, os músicos come çaram a tocar um linda valsa.

— Tenho a sensação que estou nos velhos salões de Londres.

— Com uma garota de dezoito anos nos braços.

— Não, não estou com uma garota de dezoito anos nos braços. Continuo com a sensação de estar na velha Londres, mas nos meus braços tenho uma mulher adorável de trinta e dois anos.

— Não precisa exagerar, Edward.

— E quem disse que estou exagerando? Tinha medo que não concordasse em se vestir de noiva.

— E por quê?

— Você é tão moderna. E pelo que pude observar, hoje em dia as mulheres não fazem muita questão de um casamento mais formal.

— É verdade...

— Obrigado.

— Por que está me agradecendo?

— Por você ter realizado uma fantasia que venho acalentando desde o momento que a conheci.

— Uma fantasia?

— Sempre quis vê-la de vestido longo, como as mulheres do meu tempo. Acho que as roupas de hoje em dia não são muito românticas.

— Mas pensei que você...

— É claro, é claro que gosto de ver as mulheres quase desnudas na praia. Mas a roupa é algo muito sensual... Quando tiver muito dinheiro quero comprar roupas lindas para você...

— Todas sem decote, longas e com mangas compridas.

— Você vê algum problema nisso?

— E você não? Só falta agora dizer que quer que eu use espartilho.

— Não seria uma má ideia.

— Tudo bem, eu uso espartilho desde que você também use um.

— _Eu?_

— É. Você. Deveres e direitos iguais entre o homem e a mulher. É assim que funciona as relações nesse final de século. Espartilho deve ser algo que aperta muito o corpo. Se eu tenho que ficar apertada, nada mais justo que você também fique.

— É... acho que essa não é boa ideia. — Edward começou a rodopiar pelo salão. — Mas bem que você poderia usar umas roupas mais discretas.

— Não acredito! Mal ele acabou de casar e já está querendo ditar ordens.

— Não são ordens, Bella. São apenas sugestões. Também gosto da maneira que você se veste. No começo estranhei muito, mas agora já estou mais acostumado.

Bella sorriu. Estar nos braços de Edward era uma sensação muito boa. Por ela aqueles momentos jamais terminariam. Mas como tudo na vida, aqueles momentos também terminaram.

Aro os levou até em casa.

— Vamos entrar? — Bella perguntou. — Tenho uma excelente garrafa de vinho.

— Acho melhor vocês ficarem sozinhos.

— De jeito nenhum. Entre, sra. Mallory. Entre, Aro.  
Enquanto os convidados e o noivo ficaram conversando na sala, Bella foi se trocar. Quando voltou trazia nas mãos a garrafa de vinho.

— E o vestido? — Edward quis saber.

— Não dá para ficar vestida de noiva numa casa de praia.

— E por que não?

— Edward, o casamento terminou.

— É verdade. — Ele se levantou e foi pegar as taças.  
Depois de aberta a garrafa de vinho, mais uma vez a saúde dos noivos foi brindada.

Eram quase seis horas da tarde quando Aro e a sra. Mallory foram embora. Bella, acenando para os amigos, sentia-se mais apreensiva do que nunca. Edward, que pelo jeito não estava acos tumado a beber, várias vezes dissera coisas que só ela entendera. Mas Aro, embora não as entendesse, havia ficado muito des confiado. Em um determinado momento chegara até a lhe per guntar quem era realmente Edward Cullen.

Bella voltara a afirmar ao amigo que Edward era um inglês que conhecera na praia. Mas, pelo jeito, Aro não ficara convencido. E prometera voltar no dia seguinte. Bella não tinha dúvidas que seria para fazer mais perguntas.

Ao entrarem dentro de casa, Bella percebeu que Edward estava muito nervoso.

— Bem, enfim sós... — ela disse tentando deixá-lo mais à vontade.

— É... Enfim, sós...

— Você está com fome?

— Não, não estou.

— Se estiver, poderíamos dar uma chegada na cidade para comermos algo.

— Não, já comi o suficiente por hoje. Preferia dar uma volta pela praia.

— De terno?

— É... de terno não vai dar. Acho que chamaria muito atenção.

— Vou vestir uma bermuda e uma camiseta: a roupa oficial do final do século vinte!

Bella e Edward caminhavam lado a lado pela praia já quase deserta.

— Em que você está pensando? — ela quis saber.

— Naquele comercial de televisão em que o noivo e a noiva caminham de mão dadas pela praia.

— Que coincidência: eu também.

— Adoraria andar pela praia com você vestida de noiva.

— Seria muito bonito.

— Vamos voltar e colocar a roupa do casamento?

— Não dá, Edward. Você sabe que chamaríamos muito atenção.

— Não faz mal: agora sou um cidadão americano.

— Não, não podemos arriscar. — Ela estendeu-lhe a mão. — É só imaginar que estamos vestidos com as roupas do nosso casamento.

— Estou achando você muito triste.

— Estou apenas preocupada.

— Com o quê?

— Com o futuro.

— Não pense, Bella. Eu também não quero pensar.

— Não sei, às vezes fico imaginando que tudo não passa de fantasias, que você não existe e que é fruto da minha imaginação.

— Eu também tenho a mesma sensação. Às vezes tenho a impressão que estou em 1813 escrevendo um livro de ficção.

De mãos dadas, os dois caminharam um longo trecho de praia em silêncio.

De repente Edward a puxou para dentro do mar.

— A água está tépida — ele disse.

— Neste caso, Edward, é melhor dizer que a água está morna.

— Certo: a água está morna, professora. E qual é a melhor palavra para dizer que quero beijá-la?

— Para isso não existe uma palavra exata...

Edward se aproximou de Bella e a beijou com paixão.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, garotas. Muito obrigada a todas que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos e alertas. E obrigada pelas reviews também. Só queria dar um aviso, a partir de agora quem comentar vai receber um trecho do próximo capítulo antes de eu postar. Próximo capítulo sábado ou domingo, até lá ;*


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

O luar, entrando pelas frestas da persiana, ilumi nava a cama onde Bella e Edward dormiam abraçados. Edward abriu os olhos, ajeitou o travesseiro e acariciou a cabeça de Bella que se encontrava recostada em seu peito.

Aquela tinha sido uma noite maravilhosa para os dois.

Não, ele não fora o primeiro homem na vida de Bella. Mas também ela não fora a primeira mulher na vida dele. E isso não tinha o menor problema. Já estava na América, em pleno final do século vinte, há muito tempo. Tempo suficiente para saber que a maioria das mulheres não eram virgens nesta sociedade moderna.

O fato de Bella não ser mais virgem não o aborrecera nem um pouco. Até tinha achado graça quando ela tentara lhe explicar o fato.

Mesmo assim naquele final de madrugada Edward sentia-se triste. Triste por não ter passado os últimos trinta e dois anos ao lado de Bella.

Não a conhecera quando tinha cinco anos, nem aos dezoito quando o mundo se abria aos jovens. Não conhecera Bella, nem o mundo a qual pertencia.

Edward adoraria ter podido passar todos aqueles anos com Bella. Confortá-la quando perdera os pais aos vinte anos. Naquela época, Bella tinha começado a enfrentar o mundo sozinha.

Apesar de tudo, agora ele estava ali para ajudá-la, ampará-la no que fosse preciso. Como saíra de 1813 para aparecer numa praia da América, ele não conseguia entender. Mas talvez não houvesse nada para entender. Talvez o tempo não existisse e fosse apenas um detalhe incompreensível para a Humanidade de todos os séculos.

O que importava era a felicidade que o invadia. Uma felicidade cheia de promessas futuras.

Qual mulher no mundo o aceitaria sem nenhum tipo de descriminação? Nenhuma. Só Bella Swan era capaz de agir daquela maneira espontânea, generosa.

Sim, Bella era uma mulher única, especial. E agora ele estaria ali para dedicar-lhe o resto da vida.

Edward ficou observando o sono tranquilo de Bella. Naquele instante ela mais parecia uma criança. Uma criança linda, cheia de possibilidades.

Aos poucos ele fora se adaptando aquela vida de surpresas que o século vinte lhe reservara. Tinha aprendido a falar de uma maneira diferente, tinha aprendido a não julgar o comportamento alheio. E devia a sua adaptação a Bella. Fora ela quem, com paciência, lhe ensinara tudo. E Edward sabia que ainda tinha muito o que aprender. No início, o choque cultural fora muito grande. Cento e oitenta e um anos era um tempo longo demais. Durante esses anos todos tudo mudara.

Edward começou a imaginar o que teria acontecido com ele caso outra pessoa o recolhesse da praia. Com toda certeza agora estaria preso, isolado da sociedade.

Mas o destino o entregara nas mãos de uma mulher encantada. Encantada pela vida, apaixonada por tudo que a cercava. Apesar da civilização, e dos seus trinta e dois anos, Bella ainda via o mundo com os olhos de uma criança. E para uma criança tudo era possível. Até casar-se com um homem vindo do passado. Casar e se entregar a ele.

Edward, ao lembrar-se da noite de amor que tivera com Bella, sorriu. Ele que sempre se mostrara muito confiante diante das mulheres com as quais fizera amor, sentira-se muito nervoso. Bella, entendendo a insegurança e o medo que o havia invadido, portara-se de maneira amiga, compreensiva. Depois que ele co meçou a sentir-se à vontade, os dois tinham atingido um prazer intenso, maravilhoso.

Edward se perguntava se para os homens do século vinte seria fácil conviver com uma mulher tão diferente se comparada às do seu tempo e das próprias mulheres que ele agora encontrava nas ruas e na praia. Não, os homens do século vinte também deveriam se sentir inseguros com mulheres tão independentes, tão donas do seu próprio destino.

— Edward?

Ele olhou para Bella e adorou vê-la despertar.

— O que foi, querida? Será que acordou para compartilharmos o nosso desjejum?

— Compartilharmos o nosso desjejum... — ela repetiu as palavras de Edward. — Sabia que adoro quando você fala desse jeito? Se não despertasse a curiosidade das pessoas, nunca iria querer que mudasse a sua maneira de falar.

— Desde que eu não a chamasse de _mulher, _não é?

— O problema não era bem a palavra _mulher, _mas a maneira que você a pronunciava. Existia muito autoritarismo na sua voz. E eu detesto as pessoas autoritárias.

— Hoje eu entendo você...

— Entende mesmo?

— Entendo, sim — Edward passou a mão pelas costas de Bella. — Estava pensando em como você tem sido amiga, companheira... Sem a sua ajuda, eu estaria perdido aqui nesta terra.

— Só fiz o que o meu coração mandou.

— E ele mandou que cuidasse de mim?

— Mais ou menos... Não podia deixar desamparada uma pessoa tão especial como você.

— Especial? Eu?

— É, você.

— Não sei se tenho alguma coisa de especial, a não ser o fato de ter vindo de um lugar que há muito tempo não existe mais.

— A Inglaterra ainda existe, Edward.

— Eu sei disso. Mas hoje lá também deve ser tudo muito diferente.

— Poderíamos fazer uma viagem até a Inglaterra. O que você acha da ideia?

— A princípio acho a ideia muito boa. Mas tenho medo de voltar e rever os lugares que vivia até bem pouco tempo.

— Pouco tempo? — ela perguntou espantada.

— Para mim, embora tenham se passado tantos anos, é pouco tempo. Às vezes tenho a sensação que estou apenas de férias num lugar exótico.

— E aproveitou para casar-se com uma mulher também exótica.

— Não, não é isso. Já pensou se eu pudesse voltar e contar aos meus amigos o que o futuro reserva à Humanidade? Eles iriam pensar que estou louco.

— Eu também pensaria.

— _Você?_

— Se fosse uma mulher da sua época acho que não iria acreditar que as mulheres do final do século vinte ainda são consideradas jovens aos trinta e dois anos. Também não acreditaria que elas andam quase despidas e com roupas transparentes... — Bella deu um beijo no rosto de Edward e perguntou: — Como é? Não está com fome?

— Você é uma rapariga muito atrevida.

— Repete — ela pediu. — Repete.

— A senhorita... Não! Senhorita, não. A senhora é uma rapariga muito atrevida. — Edward passou as mãos pela cabeça. — Viu só? Essa frase ficou muito ruim. Estou ficando super atrapalhado misturando o inglês da minha época com o de agora. Mas o que foi que você me perguntou?

— Estava querendo saber se não está com fome, _senhor._

— Estou faminto.

— Que tal então sair desta cama e ir preparar comida para nós?

— Eu? Sair do conforto do meu leito para preparar comida para uma mulher?

— Você está falando sério? — ela perguntou meio confusa.

— Claro que não. — Ele pulou da cama. — Trarei o seu desjejum na cama, senhora.

Dez minutos mais tarde Edward entrava no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos. Café, torradas, leite e frutas...

— Você me trata muito bem, sr. Cullen.

Os dois sentaram-se na cama e, enquanto comiam, conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

— Deseja mais alguma coisa, madame?

— Sim, você.

Edward colocou a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo e mais uma vez os dois fizeram amor.

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o casamento de Bella e Edward. A felicidade que sentia era tanta que Bella havia resolvido ficar mais um tempo na praia.

Bella e Edward estavam se enxugando dentro do banheiro.

— Para mim esta é uma das maiores invenções do seu tempo.

— Sobre o quê você está falando?

— Estou falando sobre o chuveiro elétrico.

— O chuveiro elétrico já está superado. Existe coisa melhor que isso.

— O quê, por exemplo?

— Uma banheira de hidromassagem. Ou como diriam vocês: uma tina de hidromassagem.

— Fale-me mais a respeito.

— Não, eu não vou falar. Mas qualquer dia nós vamos expe rimentá-la. Certo?

— Se prefere assim...

— Eu prefiro. Agora o que eu quero é saborear o pudim que me prometeu.

— Agora?

— E por que não? Será a nossa sobremesa.

—Tudo bem. Vou prepará-lo. — Edward vestiu-se e saiu do banheiro.

Logo em seguida, Bella foi encontrá-lo na cozinha.

— Como é o nome do pudim que você vai fazer?

— Pudim de Yorkshire.

— E você já separou todos os ingredientes?

— Quase todos. A massa precisa ficar bem fluida.

— Não dizemos fluida, Edward.

— Como é então que vocês dizem?

— Líquida: a massa precisa ficar bem líquida.

— Obrigado por mais esta lição, professora. — Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

Bella estremeceu. Cada dia que passava ela se afeiçoava mais a Edward e fazia tudo para impressioná-lo. "Quero ver o dia em que ele conhecer outras mulheres... Na certa vou perdê-lo!"

— Daria para você pegar dois ovos para mim?  
Bella abriu a geladeira e entregou-lhe os ovos.

— No que você está pensando?

— Em nada — ela mentiu.

— Isso não é possível.

— Estava pensando na comida que fiz antes de irmos tomar banho.

— Tenho certeza que ela está uma delícia.

— Não tenha tanta certeza assim, Edward.

— Mas você tem se esforçado, Bella. Está certo que já queimou dois bolos, outros dois não cresceram... Mas o quinto estava uma delícia.

— Se eu não tivesse esquecido de colocar açúcar, o bolo teria ficado ótimo.

— Não gosto muito de alimentos doces.

— Sei... É por isso que você está fazendo esse pudim, não é?

— Bella, você é uma artista. Seu talento está todo concentrado na sensibilidade, nas sutilezas da alma.

— Agora eu adoraria que meu talento estivesse diretamente ligado ao estômago — ela disse frustrada.

— Com calma você aprende os segredos da culinária. Minha mãe era uma excelente cozinheira.

"Não! Eu não mereço isso! Agora ele vai me comparar com a mãe. E não existe dúvida que não terei chance nenhuma nesta comparação", ela pensou aflita.

— Tudo o que aprendi na cozinha foi com ela — Edward continuou.

— Eu, até nós nos casarmos, o máximo que conseguia fazer era sanduíche.

— Você também sabia ligar o microondas — ele brincou.

Os dois continuaram conversando. Quando o pudim ficou pron to, Edward perguntou orgulhoso:

— Ele não ficou lindo?

— Ficou.

— Igualzinho ao da minha mãe.

"De novo ele está me comparando à mãe!"

— Edward, enquanto você limpa a cozinha, vou preparar a mesa para o jantar.

— Certo.

Bella foi para a sala e arrumou a mesa com esmero. Quando os dois estavam para começar a jantar, Edward quis saber:

— O que é isso no centro da mesa?

— Um presente de casamento.

— Um presente de casamento? — ele perguntou espantado.

— É. Hoje à tarde enquanto você estava na praia a sra. Weber esteve aqui.

— Ela voltou?

— Voltou, sim. Disse que o lugar dela é aqui na casa de praia. Disse também que não aguenta mais o barulho da cidade grande.

— E o que é isso? Que presente é esse?

— De acordo com ela, uma obra de arte. — Bella tocou de leve o pedaço de madeira enfeitado com flores de plástico. No centro, pequenas conchas formavam os nomes Bella e Edward. — Hoje eu sei como o meu pai se sentia quando em todas as festividades eu lhe presenteava com gravatas feitas por mim. Eu tenho muita pena da sra. Weber. Se tivesse tido oportunidade na vida ela teria se tornado uma grande artista. Mas como todas as mulheres do tempo dela, casou cedo, criou os filhos e não se dedicou absolutamente nada a sua formação.

— Você acha mesmo que ela tem talento?

— Tem. Tem, sim. Um talento nato. Mas não é só o talento que faz um artista. O artista precisa trabalhar muito para conseguir expressar o seu tempo. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Não trocaria esse presente por nada. A sra. Weber fez esse trabalho para nós e isso me emociona muito.

— E você só presenteou o seu pai com gravatas? — Edward colocou uma porção de rosbife no seu prato e outra no prato de Bella.

— Não, quando eu tinha uns nove ou dez anos, presentei o meu pai com um porta-cachimbo feito de sucata.

— Sucata? O que é isso?

— Material velho que encontrei no lixo.

— E o seu pai? Gostou?

— Meu pai adorou. E olha que ele nunca tinha posto um cachimbo na boca. Mas ele guardou aquilo como se fosse um verdadeiro tesouro. E é exatamente isso o que faremos com o presente da sra. Weber: iremos guardá-lo como um verdadeiro tesouro.

— A comida vai esfriar — ele a alertou.

Bella pegou a faca e o garfo e só então olhou para o rosbife que Edward havia fatiado.

— Não acredito! Ficou muito cru!

— Eu notei. Mas está saboroso...

— Daqui a pouco a carne vai começar a berrar. Detesto carne crua.

— Não se aflija. — Edward pegou as duas porções de rosbife, colocou-os na travessa e foi para a cozinha. Bella logo ouviu o barulho do forno sendo aberto.

Edward voltou e sentou-se à mesa.

— Só precisamos ter um pouco de paciência.

— Nada o faz perder o controle, Edward? — Bella perguntou, esforçando-se para não chorar de raiva. — Afinal, casou-se com uma mulher incompetente.

— Bella, nós já conversamos a esse respeito — ele disse com paciência. — Não me casei com você por causa de suas qualidades culinárias, acredite.

Quando o rosbife ficou pronto, Edward voltou a servi-lo e per guntou:

— E agora? Ele ficou bom?

— Ficou, sim.

— Viu só? Aos poucos você vai aprendendo.

— Mas se demorar muito vamos acabar morrendo de fome.

— Isso eu lhe garanto que não.

— Se você garante... — Bella esforçou-se para sorrir.  
Após saborearem o magnífico pudim de Yorkshire, Bella e Edward foram passear pela praia.

— Estive pensando, Edward... Estou com vontade de voltar ama nhã para Manhattan.

— É mesmo? E por que esta decisão repentina?

— Não, ela não é repentina. Já deveria estar lá há muito tempo.  
O que vejo é que estou adiando a minha vida...

Edward, apreensivo, ficou ouvindo as justificativas de Bella.

— Por que de repente você ficou tão calado? Não quer ir para Manhattan?

— Quero, quero sim. Estou louco para conhecer Nova York. Aro prometeu que vai passear muito comigo por lá. Disse também que vai me levar para conhecer a editora dele.

— Mas você me parece meio tenso.

— É que pela primeira vez terei que conviver com mais pessoas...

— Sei exatamente como está se sentindo. Mas tenha fé: tudo vai dar certo.

— Aro é uma boa pessoa, mas ele já deveria ter me tele fonado.

— E por que ele deveria ter lhe telefonado?

— Para me dizer se gostou ou não do meu manuscrito.

— _O quê? _Você entregou o manuscrito a ele?

— Entreguei. Não o manuscrito inteiro, mas uma parte dele. Como você sabe, escrevi o manuscrito em código e ainda não terminei de transcrevê-lo.

— E por que fez isso? Você enlouqueceu? Para mim você não entregou o manuscrito!

— Adoro quando você fica irracional!

— Não, ainda estou gozando de plena racionalidade! Mas me diga: por que não entregou o manuscrito a mim?

— É simples: você nunca se interessou por ele.

— Como eu nunca me interessei por ele? Eu apenas estava respeitando a sua privacidade. Tinha certeza que iria mostrá-lo a mim assim que se sentisse à vontade. Eu sabia que aquele crápula do Aro o tempo todo estava com segundas intenções. Quando foi que entregou os papéis a ele?

— Um dia depois do nosso casamento. Lembra-se que ele veio nos visitar?

— Também me lembro que ele resolveu ir embora muito de repente. Parecia que estava fugindo de algo! Eu vou acabar es ganando aquele oportunista!

Se Ocean City havia surpreendido Edward, Nova York o estava deixando embasbacado.

— Como? Como podem ter construído tantos prédios?

— É a civilização, Edward... A tão decantada civilização...

— E as pessoas, então, Bella... São tão estranhas... Usam roupas muito esquisitas...

— Edward, por favor, tente relaxar. Faz de conta que nada lá fora está acontecendo. Ontem você já mal conseguiu dormir.

— Também não era para menos, não é? É muita informação junta.

— Já levei você pra conhecer a Estátua da Liberdade. Que tal agora voltarmos para a minha casa? Acho que você precisa des cansar.

— Mas você não disse que iríamos a um restaurante chinês?

— Podemos comer em casa.

— Não se preocupe comigo, prefiro ir ao restaurante e... — Edward parou e apontou espantado: — O que é aquilo lá?

— _Aquilo _é um homem sobre patins.

— Um homem? Com aquelas roupas. Parece, parece... não sei com o que ele se parece.

— De capacete e macacão ele mais parece um astronauta.

— Macacão? Astronauta? Ele está sozinho, Bella. Não estou vendo macaco nenhum.

Bella caiu na gargalhada e explicou-lhe o sentido exato de cada palavra. Depois perguntou:

— Você sabia que o homem já chegou na lua?

— Bella... — ele começou a falar num tom incrédulo —, vim para cá diretamente de 1813, mas posso lhe assegurar que não sou nenhum idiota. Imagine... Imagine se o homem já chegou na lua!

— E faz muitos anos que isso aconteceu, Edward.

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

— Não é brincadeira não, pode acreditar.

No restaurante Bella continuou contando a Edward sobre os avan ços tecnológicos do século vinte. De repente um barulho o fez dar um pulo na cadeira.

— O que é isso?

— Calma, é apenas um telefone celular tocando.

— Telefone celular?

No instante em que Edward entendeu o que era a telefonia celular ele disse:

— Vou querer um telefone deste para mim.

— E posso saber para quê?

— Para poder ligar para você quando bem entender. Tenho certeza que vou me perder nesta imensa cidade.

— Mas se isso acontecer, você pode usar um orelhão.  
Imediatamente Edward levou as mãos até as orelhas.

— Existe jeito de fazê-las crescer? Existe jeito de me comunicar com você sem usar nenhuma espécie de aparelho?

— Não... não é nada disso! — Bella não pôde evitar outra gargalhada. Todos no restaurante se voltaram para eles. — Viu só? Estamos chamando a atenção dos outros.

— Então me diga que história é essa de orelhão.

— Assim que terminarmos de almoçar eu lhe mostro o que é um orelhão.

E foi exatamente o que Bella fez ao saírem do restaurante: de um telefone público, ligou para a casa de Aro e mais uma vez a empregada lhe informou que ele estava viajando.

* * *

**N/A**: Pessoal! (Se é que ainda tem alguém por aqui) Demorei dois séculos e meio para postar, desculpa :(

Mas, agora eu voltei e vou terminar de postar, prometo. Beijo ;*


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

No dia seguinte à noite, Bella recebeu a visita da amiga Rosalie Hale e de Aro.

Sentada numa poltrona muito confortável, Rosalie comenta va:

— O Japão é incrível. Tóquio, então, nem se fala... Adoraria passar mais algum tempo por lá, mas você sabe como é: para escrever preciso estar aqui em Nova York. Sem essa cidade não sou capaz de escrever nem uma linha. Mas o que me preocupa é a minha filha. Imagine se dá para ela deixar os gémeos o tempo todo com a empregada. Não, eu sou contra isso. As crianças precisam do afeto dos pais. Antes de ela se casar eu avisei que casamento não era brincadeira. E pedi para a minha filha pensar bem na responsabilidade que iria assumir. De nada adiantou. Jessica se casou e onze meses depois nasciam os gémeos.

— É... casamento é algo muito sério.

As duas continuaram conversando. Aro, raramente dava al gum palpite.

Edward, por sua vez, sentado em um banco perto do bar, prestava muita atenção na conversa. Por ele, diria tudo o que pensava a respeito da criação de filhos. Mas não podia se arriscar: precisava ficar calado o maior parte do tempo para não se trair.

Aquele mundo novo ao qual ele habitava há tão pouco tempo não deixava de surpreendê-lo. Como uma mulher tão jovem quan to Rosalie poderia ter uma filha casada, dois netos e ser uma escritora de sucesso? Isso era algo que não poderia entender. A carreira exigia muita dedicação. De repente Edward lembrou-se que Bella lhe dissera que Rosalie tinha quarenta e quatro anos.

"Bem, ela não é tão jovem assim... Mas não aparenta quarenta e quatro anos. Na minha época, uma mulher com essa idade... Bem, o melhor que tenho a fazer é esquecer a minha época..."

Edward continuou escutando a conversa das duas. Rosalie pa recia gostar muito de Bella. Tudo indicava que tratava-se de uma boa amiga.

Edward a cada instante que passava gostava mais de Rosalie. Afinal, se ela demonstrava tanto afeto pela mulher singular que o destino escolhera para tornar-se sua esposa, também deveria ser uma pessoa especial.

— Quer dizer então que você resolveu se casar? Quem diria, hein amiga? Bella Swan casada! É inacreditável!

— Bella Cullen! — Ela mostrou a aliança com orgulho.

— Você vai mudar de nome?

— Eu já mudei.

— Não, Bella, estou querendo saber se profissionalmente você continuará sendo Bella Swan.

— Isso ainda não decidi. Provavelmente continue como Bella Swan, afinal já sou um pouco conhecida.

— Mas Bella Cullen também é um nome artisticamente muito bom.

— É sim... — Bella olhou para Edward e sorriu.

— O que você acha, Edward? — Rosalie perguntou.

— A decisão é de Bella. O que ela fizer está ótimo para mim.

— Meu Deus... mas que homem! — a amiga brincou. — Mas bem que merecia uma pessoa como Edward, querida. Ele parece que foi feito sob medida para você.

Edward se levantou e se dirigiu à cozinha. Alguns minutos depois, Aro também se levantou e foi procurá-lo.

— E como tem se sentido como um homem casado?

— Nunca me senti melhor na vida.

— Você e Bella se dão muito bem. Ela até parece uma outra pessoa. Está mais tranquila, mais adulta.

— Bella é uma pessoa muito adulta.

— E responsável também. Infelizmente, tem muita gente que ainda acredita que os artistas são um bando de irresponsáveis. Sabia que Bella nunca entregou um trabalho fora do prazo? Ela é uma excelente profissional.

— Também, trabalhando do jeito que trabalha...

— E por falar em trabalho, gostei muito da parte do manuscrito que você me entregou. Ele está primoroso.

Edward se assustou. Desde que entregara os papéis a Aro, vinha se sentindo muito inseguro. Estava certo que ninguém nas cido depois de 1800 se interessaria pelo que escrevia.

— Como é, meu rapaz? Não vai fazer nenhum comentário?

— Claro, claro que vou... Estou feliz que tenha gostado do que escrevi. Infelizmente você só viu uma parte dele. A história fica muito melhor depois quando escrevo sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo na Inglaterra em 1812.

Ao pronunciar aquela data, Edward viu que havia falado demais. Por que não ficara quieto e deixado que Aro fizesse os co mentários? Agora, se não tivesse o máximo de cuidado, fatalmente poria tudo a perder. O segredo que só Bella sabia poderia ser descoberto.

Aro encostou-se na mesa e, enquanto Edward serviu-se de um copo d'água, continuou:

— Realmente o seu trabalho é muito bom. E olhe que eu sei muito bem do que estou falando. Trabalhei a minha vida inteira com livros e nunca errei. Quando o original é bom, eu logo o reconheço. O que você me entregou é uma fascinante história de época. E a maneira que enfoca os problemas, as descrições que faz... Tudo me leva a crer que estudou muito esse período. E tão realista, estimulante...

Edward, disposto a não fazer o menor comentário que o colocasse em uma situação ruim, deu um sorriso.

— Sabe — Aro continuou —, o que me deixa profundamente admirado é um livro como aquele estar sendo escrito à mão. Estamos na Era do computador, Edward, você precisa se atualizar.

— Ainda faço parte de uma geração de escritores que detesta computadores.

Pela reação de Aro, Edward percebeu que saíra-se muito bem com o que tinha acabado de dizer.

— Conheço muitos escritores que também se negam a trabalhar com computador. Mas estes sobre os quais estou falando usam máquina de datilografia.

Edward respirou aliviado. Ainda bem que Bella lhe explicara tudo sobre os antigos e os mais novos meios que existiam para escrever.

— Pois é, meu caro Aro, quem sabe um dia eu me arrisco a comprar um computador...

— Não é risco. É uma garantia. Uma garantia de um trabalho mais rápido e bem melhor. Depois que você usar um computador, tenho certeza que deixará essa mania de escrever à mão. Pelo jeito terei que esperar muito tempo para publicar o seu livro.

— Quer dizer então que está pretendendo publicá-lo?

— Quanto a isso não tenha a menor dúvida. Farei dele um grande sucesso. Em poucas semanas ele será o mais vendido da América! A maneira que você escreve me fez lembrar George Byron. Faz uns vinte anos que não leio um livro de ficção tão bom.

— Ficção? — O alívio de Edward agora era bem maior. Aro parecia não ter percebido nada. — Eu sempre gostei muito de ficção. Mas nunca pensei em ser comparado com George Byron. Há uns quinze dias li um livro dele e fiquei impressionado com a maneira que escreve.

— Você só o leu há uns quinze dias? Pensei que Byron fosse leitura obrigatória em todas as escolas inglesas — Aro co mentou com uma certa desconfiança.

Edward logo percebeu que aquele comentário sobre o escritor tinha sido totalmente inapropriado e tentou consertar:

— Mas é claro que li Byron na minha adolescência. Mas só agora consegui realmente apreciar a leitura. Sabe como são os jovens, não sabe?

— Está aí uma pergunta muito interessante. Às vezes tenho a sensação que nunca fui jovem. — Aro sorriu. — Outras vezes a sensação é de que nunca cresci. Você me entende? Mas vamos deixar isso para lá. Temos coisas muito mais importantes para discutirmos.

— Coisas mais importantes?

— É, contrato, adiantamento de pagamento...

— Agora? Você quer discutir sobre isso agora?

— Acha melhor conversarmos sobre isso numa outra hora?

— Eu acho, sim. — Mais do que nunca Edward sabia que pre cisava da ajuda de Bella.

— Pois então vamos voltar para a sala. Uma outra hora nós falamos sobre isso. Mas nosso acordo está selado, não está?

Edward não podia acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era bom demais para ser verdade! A vontade dele era de abraçar o editor e beijá-lo no rosto. Estava na América do século vinte, casado com uma mulher maravilhosa e, pelo jeito, iria poder sus tentá-la da maneira que achava que um homem devia fazer.

— Você não está brincando comigo, está? Vai mesmo publicar o meu livro, não é Aro?

— Eu nunca brinco em serviço, meu rapaz. — Aro se aproximou de Edward e o segurou pelo cotovelo. — Se tiver dúvida de tudo o que eu falei, pergunte a Rosalie. Mas me diga uma coisa: como é que veio parar no século vinte?

Edward estremeceu com aquela pergunta. Bella sempre tivera razão: o editor era um homem bastante perigoso. Nada lhe esca pava. Só que não dava mais para negar o óbvio.

— Você sabe de tudo — Edward disse desesperado. — Meu Deus do céu, Aro, desde quando isso vem acontecendo?

— Suspeitei da verdade desde a primeira vez que o vi. Até hoje é muito difícil de acreditar, mas sempre soube quem você era. Tudo começou com o telefonema de Rosalie.

— Aquele que ela fez do Japão?

— Exatamente. A história de Bella querer escrever um livro estava muito mal contada. Ela queria saber como o herói do livro poderia conseguir uma identidade aqui na América, lembra-se?

— Lembro, sim...

— No início imaginei que Bella estaria se relacionando com algum estrangeiro que tivesse entrado de modo ilegal no país. Aí resolvi ir até Ocean City para verificar tudo com os meus próprios olhos. Devagar uma hipótese fantástica foi se formando na minha cabeça: a maneira de você agir, seu modo de falar... Mesmo assim achava que eu poderia estar enlouquecendo. Mas depois que me encomendou aquele vestido de noiva e li o que você escreveu, não tive mais a menor dúvida.

— Por que você não me denunciou?

— Eu nunca faria isso. Logo vi que era um bom moço, exatamente o homem que faltava na vida de Bella. Conheço Bella há dez anos e nunca a vi tão feliz. Por que isso tudo aconteceu eu não sei. Não saberia explicar. Você poderia ter ido parar em qualquer lugar da Terra e ter se encontrado com qualquer mulher do passado, do presente ou do futuro. Mas veio parar em 1994.  
E foi Bella quem o encontrou. Ela sempre viveu situações muito estranhas.

— Bella é uma mulher muito especial.

— Sei disso. E olhe para ela: nunca a vi tão radiante, tão tranquila. — Aro levou Edward até a porta da cozinha de onde os dois podiam enxergá-la. — Você fez bem a Bella. Sei que nunca faria nada para magoá-la.

— Aro, eu...

— Não precisa dizer nada, Edward. Sei que deve estar se sentindo inseguro, mas se a ama de verdade nada de mal vai acontecer a vocês dois. Tudo o que lhe peço é que seja bom e compreensivo com Bella. Ela é uma artista fabulosa, uma grande mulher.

— Eu a farei muito feliz.

— Se isso não acontecer, se você ousar fazê-la sofrer, pode acreditar que eu o destruirei.

— Isso nunca irá acontecer. É uma promessa de cavalheiro, senhor — Edward disse inclinando-se um pouco em frente ao editor. — Bella ainda não sabe, mas eu a amo de todo coração. Como o senhor mesmo disse, ela é uma grande mulher.

— Acredito nas suas palavras, Edward Cullen. — Aro sorriu satisfeito e de repente mudou completamente de assunto: — Depois de publicar esse seu primeiro livro, quero que escreva um outro de ficção que fale sobre viagem através do tempo.

— Outro livro?

— Edward, tenho certeza que logo você será um dos autores mais lidos em nosso país. E, depois de algum tempo, o mundo inteiro irá conhecê-lo.

— E você não acha que se escrevo sobre viagens através do tempo as pessoas não irão desconfiar?

— Infelizmente, na nossa sociedade, os artistas são tidos como malucos pela a maioria das pessoas. Ninguém vai desconfiar, acredite. Mas o que eu quero para você não é apenas uma carreira rápida. Não, você tem muito talento. Fará uma carreira longa e de muito sucesso.

— Obrigado por tudo, Aro.

— Não agradeça. Vou ganhar muito dinheiro a sua custa, meu rapaz...

Edward foi até a janela e ficou olhando a imensidão de Nova York. Realmente a América era a terra das oportunidades. Durante anos, quando jovem, pensara em imigrar para aquele país distante. Até que um dia resolvera alistar-se no exército e se vira a bordo do _Pegasus. _Algo o chamava, algo lhe dizia que precisava deixar a Inglaterra.

Edward começou a pensar no pai que sempre o incentivara, que sempre acreditara que ele poderia se tornar um escritor. Se ele o visse agora iria sentir-se muito orgulhoso. "Embora meu pai esteja morto, talvez ele até saiba o que está acontecendo comigo. Existem muitos mistérios no mundo, mistérios que a alma humana não alcança. Eu sempre pensei que viajar através do tempo fosse algo impossível, mas hoje sei que na vida nada é impossível!"

— Por que está aí sozinho, meu rapaz? Venha para cá. Será que algo o entristeceu?

Edward balançou a cabeça e viu que estivera ausente por alguns segundos. Aro o chamava da sala. Bella levantou-se e foi até a cozinha.

— O que aconteceu, Edward? — Bella perguntou preocupada.

— Ele sabe.

— Ele? Aro? Ele sabe? Mas sabe do quê? — Ela o segurou pelo braço. — Você está bem? Acho melhor descansar um pouco. Não, infelizmente você não pode descansar agora. Aconteceu algo e eu preciso lhe contar assim que convencer os meus amigos que precisamos ficar sozinhos.

Só então Edward notou que Bella estava um pouco pálida. O que teria acontecido entre ela e Rosalie na sala? Será que a escritora também sabia da verdade?

— Ele sabe — Edward voltou a repetir. — Aro sabe de onde eu vim.

— Não brinque comigo, Edward Cullen.

— Eu não estou brincando. Aro sempre desconfiou. E eu acabei de confirmar tudo a ele.

— Isso foi trapaça daquele crápula. — Bella esforçava-se para não gritar. — _Trapaça! _Como foi que aquela cobra conseguiu enganá-lo? Como foi que Aro conseguiu enganar você, Edward? Foi contar a ele o segredo mais importante da sua vida? Hones tamente, não esperava que fizesse isso. E depois dizem que são as mulheres que não sabem guardar segredos. Mas se Aro ousar fazer algo contra você, ele vai ver quem é Bella Swan! Ele vai ver do que sou capaz! Mas ainda bem que é só ele que sabe da verdade. — Bella parou um pouco de falar e em seguida perguntou: — Edward Cullen, você contou o nosso segredo a mais alguém?

— Não, não contei. E Aro comprou o meu livro.

— O quê? — Ela estava muito espantada. — Daria para você fazer o favor de repetir o que acabou de dizer?

— Aro comprou o meu livro e vai publicá-lo.

— É verdade? É verdade que Aro comprou o seu livro?

— E verdade, sim.

— Oh, Edward... — Bella deu-lhe um grande abraço. — Mas que maravilha! Parabéns.

— Obrigado, muito obrigado.

Bella olhou pra Edward e não pôde se conter. Ela o beijou com muita paixão.

— Posso presumir que você ficou muito feliz com a notícia?

— E você ainda pergunta? Estou muito mais que feliz: estou exultante!

— Quer dizer então que quando fica exultante você beija a primeira pessoa que aparece pela sua frente?

— Eu não beijei a primeira pessoa que apareceu pela minha frente. Eu beijei o meu marido.

Edward, com um olhar felino, se aproximou mais de Bella.

— Edward, não comece. Tem gente lá na sala. E se quer mesmo saber da verdade, quando fico muito feliz beijo qualquer estranho que esteja na minha frente.

— Mentira. — Ele a abraçou. — Você está mentindo, Bella Swan.

— Me solte, Edward. Vamos para a sala conversar com Aro e com a Rosalie. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda continuo desconfiando de Aro. E se vai mesmo assinar um contrato com ele, você precisa de um agente. Hoje em dia não dá mais para se confiar em ninguém. — Bella se desvencilhou do abraço de Edward e o puxou para a sala.

Aro e Rosalie tinham ido embora.

— Como é que não ouvi quando eles saíram?

— Mas eu ouvi a porta sendo fechada com muito cuidado. — Edward a abraçou de novo. — Acho que sua manifestação pú blica de afeto os deixou constrangido.

— Aro e Rosalie? Constrangidos por causa de um beijo? Imagine... Edward Cullen, o senhor ainda tem muito que aprender sobre a nossa civilização. — Ela o empurrou para o sofá.

— Pelo jeito a senhora está ainda bastante exultante.

— O senhor nem imagina o quanto! Mas eu entendo a atitude dos meus amigos. Aro sempre disse que me daria milhares de dólares para me ver...

— Para vê-la de que maneira? — Edward a interrompeu. — Casada? Ou quem sabe esses milhares de dólares estariam con dicionados a vê-la beijando alguém na cozinha?

— Você está falando daquela maneira estranha de novo... Mas não é nada disso...

— Ah... quer dizer que eu me enganei? Deixa eu ver se acerto agora: Aro oferecia os milhares de dólares para vê-la apaixo nada? É isso?

— Eu sempre falo demais... — Bella fingiu-se arrependida.

— Viu só? Mais uma coisa que temos em comum: ambos falamos demais. — Edward a puxou para o seu colo e quis saber:

— E então?

— Então o quê?

— Você me ama?

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... Já que não dá para continuar lhe enganando, vamos à verdade: eu te amo, sim. Satisfeito?

— Muito.

— Não sei como isso foi acontecer, mas não posso fugir à realidade.

— Sabia que eu também a amo?

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo. _Você? Você amando __uma mulher de trinta e dois anos?_

— Você tem todas as idades Bella, e é a mulher mais fantástica, mais generosa de todo o Universo.

— Também não precisa exagerar. — Ela beijou-lhe ponta do nariz.

— Não estou exagerando. Apesar de ser uma péssima cozi nheira, quero passar o resto da minha vida com você.

— Essa é a declaração de amor mais original que ouvi. — Ela saiu do colo de Edward.

— O que aconteceu?

— Estamos com um problema.

— Outro? — Ele sorriu. — Desde que nos conhecemos só temos resolvidos problemas. Já estou ficando _expert _em resol vê-los.

— Aqui está o nosso problema. — Bella pegou algumas páginas de papel que estavam sobre a mesinha de centro e os entregou a Edward.

— O que é isso?

— Você não vai acreditar, mas é a sinopse do próximo livro de Rosalie. Eu dei a inspiração a ela.

— Isso é muito bom.

— Seria muito bom caso a minha amiga não tivesse resolvido escrever sobre um homem que vem do passado.

— Mas eu não vejo inconveniente nenhum que ela escreva sobre esse assunto.

— Não vê, não é? Pois Rosalie ficou na sala discutindo comigo o final que deve dar à história.

— E você? O que fez?

— Disfarcei, falei uma porção de besteira... E você sabe que para mim isso não é nada difícil.

— Não se subestime, minha querida.

— Não estou me subestimando, mas quando eu quero faço qualquer um imaginar que não gozo plenamente das minhas fa culdades mentais.

— E, pelo jeito, você se diverte muito com isso.

— Profundamente. Mas voltemos a Rosalie. O que eu digo quando ela voltar a me procurar?

— Se ela estiver muito insegura quanto o final do livro, ajude-a.

— Mas como?

— Não sei... Use essa sua imaginação fantástica. Mas uma coisa me deixa muito intrigado: como é que uma escritora tão famosa quanto Rosalie pode estar insegura para escrever o final de uma história?

— Pois é... Essa é exatamente a pergunta que estou me fazendo.

* * *

**N/A:** Quem tá chocada que eu atualizei a fic levanta a mão? õ/ kkk

Gente, a fic já está chegando ao final. Só tem mais 1 capítulo e depois o epílogo. Até o próximo capítulo ;*


	11. Capítulo X

**Capitulo X**

Bella, depois daquela conversa que tivera com Edward, passara o dia inteiro muito preocupada. A noite, após terem feito amor, ela lhe contou o que estava acontecendo.

— Por isso decidi que devemos voltar para Ocean City, Edward.

— Quer dizer então que está pretendendo visitar o museu de lá?

— Exatamente.

— Aí, dependendo do que aconteceu com o _Pegasus, _acredita que vai ficar sabendo o que o futuro nos reserva?

— É isso, é isso o que temos que fazer.

— Meu amor, você não acha essa ideia um tanto extravagante?

— Extravagante? Olha lá quem está dizendo uma coisa dessas! Se esqueceu que veio do século passado, moço? Quer ideia mais extravagante do que essa?

— Você está certa. Às vezes acho que nasci há trinta e cinco anos aqui nos Estados Unidos. Mas para que voltar a Ocean City?

— É intuição, pura intuição. Se houver alguma referência sobre o que aconteceu com o _Pegasus, _tenho certeza que está no museu de lá.

— E quando você está pretendendo voltar?

— Amanhã bem cedo.

— E onde ficaremos?

— Na mesma casa. Eu a aluguei até o final do mês.

— Bella, você sabe que faço qualquer coisa para vê-la tranquila. Se acha conveniente que a gente vá até Ocean City, para mim não tem o menor problema.

Após uma noite de sono, os dois acordaram cedo e partiram para Ocean City.

— Assim que der certo, eu tirarei uma carteira de motorista. Você acha que vou conseguir?

— Quanto a isso não tenho a menor dúvida.

— Deve ser muito bom dirigir um carro.

— Sabe que eu não gosto muito?

— Não?

— Só dirijo porque é extremamente necessário. Por mim não existiriam carros, aviões...

— Mas Bella: é o progresso!

— Um progresso que se esqueceu do ser humano, da qualidade de vida...

E os dois continuaram conversando sobre durante todo o trajeto. Quando já se aproximavam da cidade, nuvens escuras cobriam o céu.

— Parece que uma nova tempestade se anuncia. — Edward comentou.

— E verdade — ela disse apreensiva.

Bella se lembrou da primeira tempestade que enfrentara em Ocean City há muitos anos. De repente o céu havia escurecido e começara a trovejar. Um vento muito forte fez com que todos saíssem correndo à procura de abrigo. Depois? Chuva, muita chuva.

Agora uma nova tempestade iria cair sobre a região. Bella estre meceu. E aquela tempestade poderia levar Edward. Ela acelerou.

— Por que você está correndo tanto?

— Quero chegar, antes da chuva.

— Mas é perigoso — ele a advertiu.

— Mais perigoso é enfrentar a tempestade fora de casa.

De repente a chuva começou a cair. O barulho dos trovões era ensurdecedor.

— Ultrapasse aquela ponte e pare no acostamento. Não po demos continuar, querida.

— Nós _temos, temos _que continuar.

Edward ficou em silêncio. Bella se perguntava se ele estaria pensando o mesmo que ela. Mas não ousou perguntar.

— Bella, acho melhor você parar no acostamento. Não está dando mais para se enxergar a estrada.

— Nada vai me fazer parar, Edward. Nada! Precisamos chegar em casa. Quero que fique bem longe desta tempestade.

Bella e Edward viveram momentos de muita tensão. Finalmente os dois estacionaram em frente à casa de praia.

— Vamos, corra! Precisamos sair daqui!

Edward saiu apressado de dentro de carro e ficou ao lado de Bella que, muito nervosa, não conseguia colocar a chave na fechadura.

— Era só essa que me faltava agora.  
Edward tirou-lhe a chave da mão.

— Isso, tente você, querido, para mim está sendo impossível.  
Edward, ao invés de abrir a porta, colocou a chave dentro do bolso.

— Por que você fez isso? Edward, não podemos ficar aqui. Essa tempestade...

— Venha, vamos andar um pouco pela praia.

— De jeito nenhum. Você não entende o perigo que está correndo?

— Venha, não se preocupe...

— Como eu não vou me preocupar? Já estamos inteirinhos molhados.

— Gosto de ver você assim... Esse vestido colado ao seu corpo a deixa muito sensual.

— Edward Cullen! Estou quase entrando em pânico e você vem me falar em sensualidade? Isso não é hora para essas coisas.

— Bella, aprendi que não existe hora marcada para nada. Ve nha, só quero andar pela praia com você.

Bella viu que não dava mais para continuar resistindo aos apelos de Edward.

Os dois andaram devagar pela praia até chegarem perto de um ancoradouro.

— Esse é o último lugar no mundo em que deveria estar. Você precisa ficar longe das tempestades.

— O que eu preciso mesmo, minha querida, é de você. E não quero vê-la tão apavorada sempre que aparecer uma tempestade. Vamos ficar naquela cabana ao lado do ancoradouro.

— Edward, entenda: ela fica muito próxima ao mar.

— Bella, não precisa ficar tão nervosa. — Ele colocou-lhe a mão sobre o ombro e a guiou até a cabana. Em seguida, Edward a abraçou. — Você está tremendo...

—E você queria o quê? Estou apavorada.

— Já disse que não precisa ficar nervosa. Eu não vou embora.

— Acho bom mesmo.

— Mas Bella, você realmente acredita que se uma tempestade me trouxe até você, uma outra vai me levar embora?

— Acredito.

— E se eu tivesse que voltar ao passado, você iria comigo?

— Claro que sim. Não quero perdê-lo, Edward.

— Você voltaria para 1813 só para ficarmos juntos?

— Voltaria para 1813, para 1500. Não me interessa o ano ou a época. Tudo o que quero na vida é ficar com você. — Bella começou a chorar.

— Está sendo sincera, Bella?

— E você ainda duvida? — Bella saiu até a porta da cabana e começou gritar: — Alô! Alô! Tenha você o nome que tiver: _Olho, _ou qualquer coisa parecida! Se for levar Edward Cullen, também quero ir junto! Está ouvindo? Também quero ir junto!

— Ah, meu amor... nada vai me separar de você. Nada. — Ele a beijou com paixão.

— Como é que sabe que nada vai nos separar?

— Não saberia lhe explicar. Mas o fato de não se importar em deixar tudo o que tem aqui no final do século vinte foi uma grande demonstração de amor.

Edward passou as mãos pelo corpo de Bella numa urgência incontrolável e a despiu.

— Você é linda, linda... — Edward olhou encantado para ela e a ajudou a deitar-se sobre umas lonas que se encontravam num canto da cabana.

Lá fora a tempestade continuava. Vento, chuva e o barulho dos trovões. Dentro da cabana um homem e uma mulher se ama vam com loucura. Bella nunca se sentira tão viva, tão inteira, tão livre para expressar todos os seus mais íntimos desejos.

Gritos de paixão se misturavam ao vento e eram levados para longe.

Bella e Edward chegaram juntos ao orgasmo. Para eles nada mais importava, só os seus corpos saciados, sôfregos.

Quando a respiração dos dois voltava ao normal, perceberam que a tempestade tinha ido embora. Naquela noite, Edward resolveu fazer um jantar para Bella. Ela merecia ser mimada, merecia todo o carinho do mundo.

Quando já estavam na cama, prontos para dormir, ele comentou: — Hoje na cabana você me amou de uma maneira selvagem.

— Eu estava me sentindo selvagem, querido... Acho que o medo de perdê-lo e aquela tempestade ajudaram que eu conhecesse um parte de mim que eu nem supunha existir.

— Uma parte muito bonita, por sinal.

— Era como se de repente toda aquela força da natureza, o vento, a chuva, tivesse rompido as amarras, amarras que de maneira hipócrita sufocaram todas as mulheres durante séculos. Eu poderia abrir os olhos e não tê-lo mais junto a mim. Também poderia abrir os olhos e estar em outro século... Nada mais me importava: só nós dois. Nós dois e o nosso amor.

Bella recostou a cabeça sobre o peito de Edward e os dois dor miram tranquilos.

Na manhã seguinte quando acordou, Edward estava com uma ideia na cabeça. Algum sonho que havia tido o fazia lembrar-se do dia em que fora com Bella aos cemitérios.

Depois de levar-lhe o café da manhã na cama, ele lhe contou sobre o sonho.

— É estranho esse sonho, querido... Não consegue lembrar-se mais detalhes?

— Não. Mas quero voltar naquele último cemitério.

— Por mim está tudo bem. Se quiser podemos voltar lá hoje mesmo.

— É o que vamos fazer assim que nos trocarmos. Sei que preciso encontrar de novo aquele túmulo de William Robert Arthur.

Bella saiu da cama e, depois de um longo banho, colocou um conjunto de moletom vermelho.

Ao vê-la, Edward que também usava um conjunto de moletom vermelho disse:

— Essa cor lhe cai muito bem.

— Você também fica muito bem de vermelho, Edward.

— Mas você acha essa cor adequada para ir até um cemitério?

— Pensando bem, acho, sim. Por que a maioria das pessoas usam preto quando vão a um cemitério? Não, precisamos pensar na morte como algo positivo e usar cores vivas quando a reverenciamos. A morte é uma contingência humana. Isso, se ela existir.

— E verdade. Você me convenceu.

Ao chegarem no cemitério os dois não se lembravam direito onde se encontrava o túmulo que estavam procurando. Depois de andarem durante meia hora por entre as sepulturas, Bella apon tou uma travessa e disse:

— Acho que fica logo ali.

— Como é que você sabe?

— Por causa daquelas pedras maiores do lado esquerdo.

De mãos dadas, os dois começaram a percorrer a travessa. Edward fora invadido por uma estranha sensação. Anteriormente quando esteve ali, uma sensação semelhante o deixara um tanto incomodado. Daquela vez achara que era por causa da emoção de estar procurando um novo nome para ele. Porém, agora, sabia que tratava-se de algo diferente. Mas ele não disse nada à Bella.

— Olha: aqui está o túmulo do Willian Robert Arthur. Quer parar um pouco? — ela perguntou.

— Não, vamos continuar.

Após mais alguns passos, Edward parou e ajoelhou-se diante de uma velha lápide. Nela, uma inscrição já quase gasta pelo tempo, dizia:

Aqui jaz Edward Cullen, um marinheiro inglês do navio _Pegasus, _que se afogou em 4 agosto de 1813.

— Edward! Você se afogou!

Edward virou-se para Bella e ficou muito chateado pois ela o fitava como se estivesse diante de um fantasma. Será que era mesmo um fantasma? Mas ele não se sentia como um fantasma. E nem acreditava em fantasmas. Bem, mas até pouco tempo atrás ele também não acreditava em viagens através do tempo...

— Não sei, não sei se me afoguei — ele disse um tanto reticente. Era muito esquisito ler uma lápide com o seu próprio nome. — O que você acha disso tudo, querida?

— O que eu acho? Bem, eu acho que mais do que nunca devemos dar uma chegadinha ao museu.

Em silêncio, os dois entraram no carro e rumaram para o museu. Apesar do silêncio, Edward sabia que a cabeça de Bella estava num grande tumulto. Na certa ela tecia considerações, levantava mil hipóteses, tudo para explicar o aparecimento dele na praia e aquela lápide no cemitério. Mas será que haveria algum tipo de explicação pelo menos razoável para o fenómeno?

"Fenômeno? Será que eu sou um fenômeno?", Edward se per guntava em pensamentos. "O que realmente aconteceu comigo? Como pude de repente sair do início do século dezenove e vir parar no final do século vinte?"

Bella estacionou diante do museu e quando já andavam pelos jardins muito bem cuidados. Edward quis saber:

— Será que fantasmas podem ter filhos?

— Não diga uma asneira dessa, Edward. Você não é um fantasma! Está certo que até hoje eu não fui uma pessoa muito normal, mas me recuso a acreditar que me casei com um fantasma! Viver com um homem que viajou através do tempo é uma ideia muito aceitável para mim, não me causa medo ou pânico. Mas um fantasma? Isso já seria demais, Edward, mesmo para mim.

Edward, com um sinal afirmativo de cabeça, concordou com as palavras de Bella. Afinal, não tinha outra opção. Mesmo assim continuou pensando no assunto e chegou à conclusão que poderia ser apenas fruto da imaginação fértil de Bella. Ou ela era fruto da imaginação dele? De repente, Edward estremeceu. E se ele fosse mesmo um fantasma? Precisava também considerar essa hipótese sem nenhum tipo de preconceito. Mas fantasma não possuía corpo físico. Ou possuía? Não, fantasma era fantasma. Nunca ouvira falar que fantasma tinha corpo físico.

"Talvez eu tenha deixado o meu corpo verdadeiro no mar e viajado através do tempo com um novo corpo. Também posso ter deixado o meu corpo verdadeiro no mar, viajado pelo tempo apenas com o meu espírito, e adquirido esse novo corpo depois..."

— Você está com medo? — ela perguntou quando já haviam ultrapassado a entrada do museu.

— Petrificado — ele respondeu com sinceridade.

O museu era muito interessantes, mas Edward não conseguia enxergar quase nada ali dentro, tamanha a preocupação que sentia.

— Estamos perdendo o nosso tempo, Bella, não vamos en contrar nada aqui sobre o _Pegasus._

Bella, que havia parado diante de uma série de bonecas chinesas muito antigas, o encarou e perguntou:

— Como é que você sabe que não iremos encontrar nada sobre o _Pegasus _aqui dentro? O museu é muito grande.

— Será que eu ouvi alguém dizer _Pegasus? _— uma senhora de idade virou-se para fitá-los.

Bella e Edward permaneceram calados. A mulher continuou:

— _Pegasus... Pegasus... _Esse nome me soa muito familiar. Vo cês são turistas?

— Somos... — Bella forçou um sorriso.

— Mas eu sou professor — Edward mentiu, tentando já prevenir algum tipo de mal entendido. — Professor de História. Havia um navio inglês chamado _Pegasus _durante a guerra de 1812 e parece que ele andou navegando aqui por perto.

— Agora eu me lembrei! — A mulher olhou para Bella. — Minha memória não anda muito boa. — _Pegasus _era o navio do velho Edward.

— Velho Edward? — Bella perguntou espantada. — Mas quem é esse homem?

— Vocês nunca ouviram falar no velho Edward?

— Não, somos turistas.

— Esperem um pouco para eu me lembrar de alguns detalhes. — A mulher fechou os olhos e, após alguns segundos, os abriu feliz. — Contam que uma terrível tempestade pegou o _Pegasus _no mar. Felizmente o _Pegasus _não sofreu muitas avarias como um outro navio de nome Sinda. Mas parece que um dos marinheiros do _Pegasus _foi tragado pelo mar e o seu corpo foi encontrado na praia.

A mulher fez uma pausa. Bella e Edward trocavam olhares aflitos.

— Por favor, minha, senhora, continue — Edward pediu. Dentro do peito seu coração batia completamente descompassado.

— Acho que não tem mais nada de interessante nesta história. O corpo do marinheiro foi enterrado num cemitério aqui da cidade.

— A mulher fez outra pausa. — Ah... parece que o marinheiro também carregava uma bolsa.

— Bolsa? — Edward quase gritou.

É, filho, uma bolsa... Não dessas que se usa atualmente, acho que era um embornal... O pobre do Edward usava o embornal a tiracolo quando morreu. E parece que era bem pesado.

— Quem era pesado? O embornal ou o Edward? — Bella per guntou aflita.

— O embornal, filha.

— Então tinha muita coisa dentro dele.

— Tinha, sim: moedas de ouro, papéis de identificação e uma manuscrito escrito em código. Pelo que sei ninguém conseguiu identificar aqueles escritos.

— E o que fizeram com os papéis?

— O museu até bem pouco tempo mantinha esse embornal na última sala à esquerda. Mas de repente ele desapareceu. Nin guém entende porque alguém poderia querer aqueles papéis.

Bella e Edward trocaram olhares cúmplices. "Na certa o meu corpo também não está na sepultura", Edward pensou com um certo prazer.

— Mas esse desaparecimento do embornal só vai fazer com que mais histórias sobre o velho Edward sejam criadas.

— Histórias? — Bella perguntou.

— É, minha filha... Existem muitas histórias sobre o velho Edward. Basta comprar um desses livros sobre os fantasmas de Nova Jersey. Sempre têm uma ou outra história sobre o velho Edward. Será que eu me lembro de alguma delas? — A mulher voltou a fechar os olhos para reabri-los em seguida: — Uma dessas histórias diz que todo 4 de agosto o velho Edward aparece. Quatro de agosto foi o dia da morte dele.

— Aparece? Onde? — a curiosidade de Bella era muito grande.

— Dizem que se nesse dia você acordar bem cedo e ficar olhando para o mar, logo vai ver o velho Edward no meio da água tentando se salvar. Porém, se alguém tenta salvá-lo, ele desaparece.

— E o velho Edward era velho mesmo?

— Não, minha filha, essa é uma maneira que o povo encontrou para se referir ao pobre marinheiro. Dizem até que era um homem muito bonito. Mas são histórias, lendas...

— Sei... — Bella olhou preocupada para Edward.

— Só tem um detalhe nisso tudo que me deixa intrigada.

— Que detalhe é esse?

— O embornal. Por que resolveram roubar o embornal? É muito estranho... Tudo muito estranho...

— Estranho? Eu acho isso tudo maravilhoso! — Bella disse eufórica. — Bendito sejam os trabalhos que a sra. Weber realiza. Se não fossem por eles...

— O que a senhorita disse?

— Nada. Ela não disse nada de importante. Minha esposa sempre se impressiona com essas histórias fantásticas.

— Obrigada, minha senhora. — Bella agradeceu. — Adorei as histórias sobre o marinheiro. Vamos para casa, Edward?

— Edward? Você disse Edward, querida? — A mulher perguntou com um fio de voz e olhava desconfiada para os dois, procurando uma cadeira para sentar-se... — Isso não passa de uma coinci dência, não é?

— Com toda certeza, minha senhora.

Bella e Edward se acomodaram dentro do carro.

— Você está com medo de mim?

— Medo? Eu? De você? De jeito nenhum. Achei tudo muito, muito estranho. Mas devo confessar-lhe que achei tudo também muito excitante.

— Eu posso ser um fantasma, querida.

— Fantasma? De jeito nenhum! Você pode ser tudo, menos um fantasma. Existem coisas no mundo que não dá para se ex plicar. Então para que ficarmos no preocupando?

— Você é sensacional.

— Sabe que acho que sou mesmo? — Ela o abraçou.

— Aro tem razão: serei um grande escritor. Posso até começar a pesquisar todas essas histórias sobre o velho Edward e recontá-las à minha maneira.

— Acho a ideia excelente. Estou me sentindo muito feliz, sabia?

— Por quê?

— Por tudo o que nos aconteceu. Ninguém no mundo viveu uma história de amor. tão linda.

— Linda é você, minha doce e querida Bella Swan...

* * *

**N/A:** Esse foi o último capítulo, só falta o epílogo agora. Até semana que vem ;D


	12. Epilogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Sete anos haviam se passado desde de que Bella encontrara Edward na praia quase morto. Desde então, para comemorar o aniversário daquele mágico encontro, Bella reunia os amigos, na mesma casa que testemunhara o nascimento daquele estranho amor.

— Foi uma excelente ideia comprar essa casa e aumentá-la, sra. Cullen — Edward deu um beijo no rosto de Bella.

— Também quero um beijo, papai — uma garotinha de quatro anos que estava no colo de Bella sorriu com meiguice.

— Só um beijo, Nessie? Vou lhe dar um milhão de beijos, querida.

— Um milhão é muito. Só quero um.

Edward beijou a filha que logo pediu para ir pra o chão e correu para se encontrar com o irmão de cinco anos que brincava na areia.

— Quem diria, hein _mulher? _Quem diria que iríamos ter uma família tão linda?

Bella sorriu. Sim, ela era uma mulher muito feliz. Feliz por ter encontrado Edward, feliz por poder contar com a presença de amigos sempre que precisava e feliz por ter se tornado uma artista muito conhecida.

Rosalie, que se encontrava na cozinha com seus netos, publicara o seu livro Viagem Através do Tempo, um ano e meio depois de ter deixado a sinopse na casa de Bella. O livro fizera muito sucesso e agora o cinema estava interessado nele. Edward, após ter publicado o seu primeiro livro que fora o maior o campeão de vendas dos últimos dez anos, publicara um segundo com uma temática semelhante ao de Rosalie que também fora um grande campeão de vendas.

Aro, feliz com tudo o que acontecia, jamais revelara o segredo de Edward para ninguém.

— Sabe que dia é hoje? — Edward perguntou.

— Como eu poderia me esquecer? Hoje faz sete anos que eu o encontrei.

— E você viu só? Não choveu. O tempo está maravilhoso.

— Acho que o fantasma do velho Edward está sossegado.

— Mas posso lhe garantir que ele não encontrou o descanso eterno.

— Não?

— Não. Ele finalmente encontrou a felicidade eterna.

— Oh, meu querido... Que palavras mais bonitas...

Edward chamou os filhos e, de mãos dadas, os quatro foram passear pela praia.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Nem acredito que acabou =/

Eu quero agradecer a todos que comentaram, adicionaram aos favoritos e alertas. E a quem continuou comigo mesmo depois de eu ter passado tanto tempo sem postar nada. Espero que tenham gostado da história. Até a próxima ;*


End file.
